A Choice, A Fate, A Lifestyle
by blacknblu30
Summary: Magnus is new to school and just out of a very abusive relation. Alec and his friends own the new underground club with Simon's cousin from Florida. How will the two come together? Will Magnus' past influence a choice that may not be the right one? Can Alec show him that not everything seems as abusive as it seems? *D/s CONTAINS SLASH AND ADULT THINGS*
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey all! Welcome to my new story. This one will take longer than the quick one I just did as I am still thinking on most of the plot and where it needs to end. Most stories I write stay about the same length and never go over 25 chapters, so I'm not expecting more than than. These chapters will be longer though because I need to poor more from their point of view in them, whereas the last one I could get by on dialogue for a lot of it. Here's the first chapter, always with Alec, it seems. :)B**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: NOT CC SO DON'T OWN, JUST PLAYING WITH WHAT'S KNOWN TO YOU FROM MI**_

 _ **ALEC**_

I sighed as I woke up, so ready for the last month of my senior year. Last night was a killer and I probably shouldn't have stayed that late at the club. Jace was adamant that I stay because it was the grand opening of our new endeavor with our friend Simon. I still can't believe how they had sweet talked the bank in giving us a loan for Pandemonium, but wasn't complaining. We didn't want to go to college, it just wasn't for us. We had another path in mind for us. We had gotten together before Christmas, after Jace had turned 18. There was a club where Simon was from that his cousin owned and they wanted to open one here in Manhattan. Jace and I flew with our friend to Florida to look into it and immediately loved the idea. Simon's cousin, Jordan, had flown back when we met with the bank about the loan so we could have a cosigner. He was going to be a silent partner in the thing, but overall...it was ours. It was an underground club and I for one was glad that it was happening.

I was telling my mother that I was gay this morning. This was the plan: See what this weekend was like and if we were a hit, I'd come out and then live in Jace's apartment. My father had been a no show since my brother, Max, was born. My mother, Maryse, was raised in Catholic school. We attended weekly mass and had confession weekly. My priest already knew my "struggle" as he labeled it. My mother was getting a shock. I did sit my sister and brother down though and told them. Isabelle, my sister, already knew. Max, who is only 13, had no clue. They both let me know they would always be here for me and loved me. That's all I cared about.

I got out of bed, thinking about the guy from last night. He was good and let me do all kinds of things to him. Our club had many rooms with many toys, my favorite containing a bed with shackles at both the head and foot of it. The guy was a regular, and we'd seen him at the only other underground, but still worth it. I had dabbled into this type of play when I lost my virginity my freshman year. The guy was too dominant though and I didn't stay with him long. We grew up together and so we were still friends, just not play partners. As being naturally dominant, myself, it just wasn't working.

Jace, on the other hand, loves being submissive. It's kind of odd to see him that way, but he just explains that with having to take care of his mom and being the parent for so long, it was good being taken care of. His girlfriend, Clary, didn't mind it, but only in the bedroom. They were equals everywhere else. I have never asked Simon, mostly because he diddles my sister and I don't care to know that. I get out of the bed and head to the shower now that I've woken up enough to move. I sigh as the water hits my tired and achy muscles, waking up the rest of the way. I take my shower and turn off the water as I hear my sister bang on the door, telling me to hurry.

I wrap a towel around me and then open the door. "Morning, Izzy."

She just rolls her eyes and huffs, pushing me out of the way and locking the door. I chuckle and nod to Max in hello as I go into my room. I drop the towel and throw it by my hamper as I reach the closet, pulling out a pair of bootcut jeans with holes in the knee. I slip them on and grab my brown belt, slipping it through the loops. I then pull down a white tee and slip it over my head, tucking the front in a bit while leaving the back out. I put a hair tie on my wrist, for later. I leave my hair down, resting against my jawline and grab my bag, walking down to eat. I see my mother sitting at the table, a bowl of cereal and the paper in front of her. I smirk and sat across from her, waiting for her to notice me.

This was going to be easier than I thought and already had my car packed with everything to move for when she flips her shit. She finally sits down the damn paper and looks at me, annoyed. "What, Alexander?"

I roll my eyes. "Alec." I demanded and then continued. "I'm gay."

I saw Izzy and Max in the archway, waiting to see what happens. My mother, my dear mother, went white. Her face held no color what so ever and her eyes went wide as saucers. She sat her paper down and pushed her bowl over, leaning on the table. "Excuse me?"

I smirked and leaned forward, mimicking her. "I am gay." I stated, making sure she heard me that time.

I see the anger finally set in as she realizes she heard me correctly and then she stands, her arms stiff and her hands on the table. "Out."

I got up and grabbed my bag. I smirked at Izzy, who knew to pack the rest of my things I couldn't get, for me in her car. I high fived Max and then walked out the house and into my car. I stopped at the McDonald's that was down the street as I plugged my phone into the bluetooth of my car, dialing Jace. I ordered my breakfast as he answered. "I got a roommate already."

I chuckled, hearing the laughter in his voice. "Bitch was eating when I got to the kitchen. I thought, what the hell, and told her. She just said out. Iz'll bring my stuff later. See you at school, Jace."

I heard his laugh, knowing he was shaking his head. "Alright, see you in homeroom. Clary's picking me up."

I let the phone drop as I gave the guy my new card. I had savings that I put into an account my mother didn't know about, saving for when this day came. I smiled at the guy and winked as I pulled off and drove to the school. I parked and grabbed my bag and my breakfast, walking to the courtyard so I could eat before homeroom.

"Hey fucker." I smiled as I was greeted by Simon.

"Hey. Hear from Iz, yet?" I stated, sitting down and handing him my tots.

He shook his head and popped one in his mouth.

"I told my mother."

He smiled, swallowing the bite. "Yea, we have a free Alec. Jace wanted to talk this afternoon about schedules for the week with us three. I think we should have at least one of us at Pandemonium each night."

I nod. "Agreed. It's Monday today, though. We have two days to figure it out since we're closed. Do you know how we did this weekend?"

Simon was our money keeper, Jace and I had no smarts when it came to money. He smiled and took a sip of my soda. "Through the roof, man. I called and talked with Jordan. He said those type of sales the first weekend was good. We're just a tad cheaper than the other underground and if we already have a good rep by Friday, we're as good as gold."

"Thank fuck. Ready to get to homeroom?"

He nodded and we got up to head to our room. We got in and Izzy was already sitting in her spot. I loved my twin, she was one of my favorite people. She waved us over, not having assigned seating here, and we walked. We sat down with her and waved as Jace came in. Clary was a year younger than we were so she had a different classroom.

"Mom's pissed, Alec. She asked if we knew and when we nodded, she went off. Told Max he was forbidden to talk to you. He told her off."

I leaned back and folded my arms. "Maryse's just scared I'll turn him gay; like it's some disease."

They laughed and the teacher went over the announcements. I tuned it out because I didn't really care what the school was up to. I just wanted the piece of paper that said I was here enough to go to college even though I wasn't going. Just as the bell was about to ring, the door opened. We all turned and this person walked in. I didn't get a good look at them. Jace did and leaned back with a smile. All I could see was what he or she was wearing; a pair of red skinny jeans with black vans and a black shirt with the sleeves bunched at the elbow. They were also wearing more bracelets, rings, and earrings than I'd ever see Izzy wear, which is saying something.

I heard Simon chuckle with Jace and turned to look at them. "What?"

They shrugged and pointed back to the front. I turned my head and the person turned. All I could see was yellow eyes. I knew they were contacts because they were cat eyes. I also saw dark eyeshadow with a bit of shimmer to make it sparkle and eyeliner. I gulped when I realized it wasn't a chick. It was a guy, a gorgeous guy. My friends and my sister busted out laughing when my eyes widened at the surprise. I flipped them off and Izzy got up to talk to him. I leaned back and adjusted myself. I wanted him. Really, really wanted him.

"You alright?" I heard from Jace.

I turned and mouthed "fuck off" causing my friends and business partners to bust out laughing again.

"Guys, this is Magnus. He just got here from Brooklyn."

We all looked up at my sister, who brought the tan adonis to our desks. Magnus nodded and Izzy made him sit in front of her.

"Alec, he's got history with you. Jace and Simon, you have art. He's in my design class and my other cores." she explained.

We just nodded. Even I knew not to mess with Izzy. We both shared that dominant trait and it doesn't end well when we get into debates.

"Ow, dammit, Izzy."

She smirked. "Introduce yourself, then. Damn, just because you guys were up all night doesn't mean you get to be dicks."

I just smiled at her word use and she rolled her eyes. "Now."

I rolled my eyes and looked at the guy. "I'm Alec. That's Jace, and the other is Simon."

They waved and he smiled. "Nice to know the girl wears the pants in the group."

I smirked and kept my eyes on his. "Only at school. Wanna know who wears the pants elsewhere?"

Izzy hit my arm as the guys chuckled, the bell ringing.

Magnus kept his eyes on mine. "Guess you'll have to figure that out yourself, blue eyes."

He then walked out to head to which ever class he had next. I got in the hallway and banged my head on the locker next to the door. The guys just laughed at me and I let out a breath, following them to English. This class was a bore. We did nothing but prehistoric books about how women and men fell in love, nothing about today or the issues going on. I walked in and sat in my seat, away from the guys. We were in alphabetical order here so I was between a girl named Lucy and some guy named Jeff. Simon was two seats before me and Jace was on the other end of the room with the W's.

"Alright, class. Today, we're doing something different. With the controversy around 50 Shades of Grey, the principal has let only the seniors explore this. We will be reading The Diary of A Submissive. This entails a woman finding a real Christian Grey, so to speak. I picked this novel so you can see how it works, not a twilight remake."

She started passing out the books and I leaned back, smiling to myself. This was going to be fun. I can't believe the principal let her do this. I looked up as Mrs. Penhallow put the book on my desk with a paper in the front cover. I opened the book to get the paper and smiled. A NDS, this just gets better. I looked through it and it was something parents were going to have to sign. This could suck and I'd have to talk to the teacher. I looked around to see Jace smiling, Simon just raised his brow. I smiled and shrugged.

"Now, I don't want any of you to try to deny reading into Mr. Grey and his lifestyle, so please...who's read it?"

I leaned back. I hated that book. Jace read it though, just for a laugh. Simon because Izzy made him. Everyone of the girls raised their hands, and most guys.

"Mr. Lightwood."

I looked at her. "Yes ma'am."

"Your sister helped pick out this book. Are you telling me you haven't read 50?"

I smirked. "What my sister does or doesn't do isn't my responsibility and I'd rather not know what fetishes she has in the bedroom. However, I haven't read that poor excuse for a sex book, no."

I raised my left brow, wanting to see if she'd take it further. When she didn't I leaned forward.

"I also don't live at home. I live with Jace, personal reasons. Can't I just sign the NDS?"

She looked at me and furrowed her brows. "NDS?"

I just smiled. "Non-disclosure Statement. If you were actually part of the lifestyle we're reading about you'd know that, Mrs. Panhallow."

Before she could do anything, the bell rang. She just nodded at me and I signed the paper, giving it to her on the way out. Jace also gave his to her since his mother died a few months ago, he didn't need her signature either. We all joked about the joke of a book we were having to read as they walked with me to the history room before going to Biology. I walked into the room and sat in my assigned seat, once again. This time, though, they weren't according to our last names. I also had an open seat next to me, the only one. This is how I knew where the hot newbie would be sitting when he walked in. He waved as he saw me and I motioned him over.

He sat down and put his bag on the desk. "Wanted me close, huh, blue eyes?"

I smirked, "It's the only free desk, but you're nice to look at."

He smiled and took his paper up to Mr. Garroway. He came back and sat in the seat, pulling out his notebook.

'So you're from Brooklyn?" I asked, leaning up a bit.

He turned to look at me. "Yep. My mom thinks a change of scenery will help me. Why I don't know." He rolled his eyes.

I smiled, leaning over closer. "You're still technically in NYC, you can't get the gay out."

He laughed and leaned over. "This is true. Bad relationship. Wasn't good for me."

Before I could figure that out, Garroway started on gay movements here in New York during the Civil Rights Movement. I leaned back, trying to figure out how all the teachers decided to bring S&M and Gay rights into the school at the same fucking time. I already knew about this movement though. When I was still figuring myself out, I wanted to know what the rights were for me. I wanted to know how hard it would be out of the closet, so to speak. When the bell rang, I was up and had my bag.

"Lunch?" I asked Magnus as we walked out.

He nodded, "Yep, then art, design, and English."

I smiled. "You sit with us. I have bio, business, and art after."

He just nods, following me to the cafeteria. I found Izzy and Jace already sitting and walk over, leading Magnus. I motion for him to sit and sit next to him. "Thanks."

Izzy rolls her eyes as I take the other half of her sandwich. She always get the Subway line and we split since she gets here first. Magnus takes out his lunch, a salad and some fruit.

"Jace and Si told me that you got Penhallow's panties in a wad."

I chuckled. "Not my fault she didn't know what I was talking about. How in the fuck did you get her to teach sex, though. That kind anyway."

She smirked and her eyes twinkled. "Caught her reading 50 and gave her this one to read. She went to the principal on her own. If it's going to be taught, it needs to be done this way. Kids are doing this and getting hurt, Alec. Which you well know."

"What are you talking about?"

Izzy and I turned to see Magnus looking at us. I sigh. "When you get to English, you're going to read this."

I take the book out of the bag and sit it on the table by his bowl of fruit. He picks it up and turns it over to read the summary on the back. We all just watch him, not really knowing if he'll be alright with it. He sits his plasticware down and opens the book, looking at what others have said about it. I look at the others to see they're just as curious as I am. If this guy was into this shit and this fucking hot, I was going to shoot my load right here.

He sat it down and gave it back to me. "Seems good, I guess."

"You guess?"

We looked at Izzy, who was also studying the guy.

He shrugged. "Unlike most of our peers, I haven't read 50 Shades of Grey. I don't know anything about this stuff, actually. Plain ol' sex for me, nothing else."

My eyes got wide and I knew Jace and Simon were looking at me.

"Hey guys."

We all jump to see Clary and I take my book, putting it up. I took a bite, trying to wrap the fact in my head that this guy was vanilla. He was hot as fuck and as vanilla as they came, he may as well be a virgin. By what he said, though, he wasn't. Oh the things I could teach this guy. I smiled as I thought of the things he would like, I was sure of it. I jumped and blinked when a chip hit my nose. "What?"

"You know what. Class." Izzy explained, like that was the answer to everything.

I got up and made my way Biology, trying to keep the thoughts from my head about the new guy, Magnus, and the things I would love to do to him.

* * *

 ** _And the first chapter! Please let me know how this one is for you. If you liked it, suggestions on what you may want to see happen between them, how Magnus finds out just what Alec is into and when he goes to the club. I love reading the comments from each chapter and really hope you all remember to stop and leave just a small something to let me know what you thought about them! :)B_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone! Here's Magnus' first chapter. I put his back story in here already so it could set up the rest of the story. I'm still working on the overall plot, but I think most of it will be Magnus learning about the real side to the lifestyle and if he can do that or not. They aren't going to be making out next chapter or anything. I don't want it done that way. Questions will be asked and when it's time they will be answered. :)B**_

 **MAGNUS**

I put my bag on my bed as I walk into my room from the first day of school. Today was interesting to say the least I had never been at a school where they openly discuss gays and sex. Not in this capacity anyway. It was interesting, like I said. I walk into the kitchen, my kitty laying on the counter and looking at the fridge lovingly. I smile and pick him up, snuggling him to me as I put him in the floor. I pick up his bowl and refill it with some milk, grabbing a tuna pack out of the cabinet and putting the contents onto a dish. I then grab a snack for myself. I sigh and take the water and an apple back to my room, catching up on my soap before even thinking about homework.

I had to have mom sign that paper for the book in English before the teacher assigned the chapters. The new people I met were nice. Izzy Lightwood was probably going to be a new bestie for me. We had a lot in common and she wanted to be a designer also. Her portfolio was good, she had talent. While my designs were about more class, wanting to design wedding dresses, Izzy's was more today, I guess. She had some that I would love to own and others that I could see celebrities knocking on her door for. She had one section with some lingerie and outfits that looked like they would go to a novelty store. When I asked about those, she shrugged, saying that it kept options open.

I don't really know what that meant, but I know there's something more to that. That whole group, her brother and their friends, seemed very open with each other about their lives. It made me feel like an outsider, till lunch anyway. They included me the best they could, except Alec. Izzy's brother got quiet and had a weird look on his face after finding out I hadn't experimented any. I shook my head as my soap started, not wanting to think on that boy. I had to see what happens to Abagail. That girl was in for it. I laid back on my bed and got into it, fast forwarding through the damn commercials. When it was over, I heard my mother come home and looked at the clock. 5:00 about right.

"Magnus, I brought Chinese."

I smiled and turned my TV off. My mother, bless her heart, was a great cook. Since my dad died two years ago, though, she's had to work a bit more for us. She didn't want me to work, told me I was going to be a kid till I had to be an adult. I made my way to the little dining area that was combined with the kitchen and kissed her cheek. "Hey, ma."

She smiled as she tilted her cheek for me. "How was school?"

I hold up my finger and go get the paper, forgetting about it. I take it out of the bag, along with the book, and take both to her. I set them down as she loaded up the plates for her to look at.

"Really?"

I just shrug and take a bite of my lo mein. She reads through the book like I did earlier and then signs the paper, placing it back in the cover. She scoots it over to me and smiled. "Interesting."

I smile around my food and swallow. "My history teacher taught about the stonewall movement."

My mother shook her head and smiled. "I remember that movement. I was only 10 though."

We don't say much else as we eat. She tells me about her day at her new job in hotel management at the Hilton. She loved working at the hotels and I was proud of her for finally getting a management position. I cleaned up for her and then went to start on getting in bed and starting homework. I went to my bathroom and pulled out my face cleanse and my sponge. I washed the makeup off my face and then took the contacts out, taking my glasses off the counter. My mother, bless her, was very open. When I told her I wanted my eyes to look like a cats, we found an eye doctor who could get them. My last school wasn't good for me. I wasn't liked and didn't have many friends, ok no friends. I was worried about this school, till I met the Lightwoods.

I knew Alec had to be gay with the way he worded things today. One just looks at me and knows. My last school had a bunch of cool kids who harassed me and beat me for it. It was the reason for the move. That and my boyfriend, Ragnor. My mother found out he was abusing me more than loving me and moved us. He and his friends had a go at me and left me under the bleachers. The cheerleaders found me. Talk about losing your virginity badly. Mom talked me into this support group and it was helping. Ragnor had messed me up before that though. I had to act and look a certain way in public with him. I had to text when I woke, when I ate and what, when I finished my homework, and so on. I didn't read about Christian Grey because I wasn't allowed.

I know what it basically had in it though thanks to the movie. I also know, by doing my own research when Ragnor was at work, it wasn't like what he did. The punishments were talked about before hand, not just when it was felt like it was needed. The subs got to pick their limits and the doms main priority was to make their sub happy. If the sub was happy and taken care of, the dom was happy. That was the gist. Yes, some were more on the abusive side, but from what I read, it was still consensual. It wasn't what happened to me. It was abuse. My group has helped me with that also. I did pull the psychologist that's in charge aside as asked if I could do those things.

When she asked me why, I explained that some looked like I could enjoy it. She let me know that if it was with the right person, I would know the difference from Ragnor and that person. The person, who loved me the right way, they wouldn't do the things he did to hurt me. They would do those because they knew I liked them being done. I sighed, shaking my head. That stupid book for english is getting me all worried again. It's not like I really know anyone like that anyway. Maybe Izzy's brother. They were both on the demanding side, not that I cared. Alec was hot. I pulled out of my jeans, looking for my orange and black plaid pajama pants to sleep in. I pulled my shirt over my head and took all the jewelry off. I slid on my bed and pulled out the little of Biology I had for homework. I smiled when I heard a text message come through and picked up my phone.

 _"Hey, I'm glad I met you. Meet for breakfast?"_

It was from Izzy and I smiled. "Sure, where?"

I sat my phone down so I could put my books back in my bag.

 _"Taki's. It's a diner two spots to the left of the school. Clary and I eat there every morning."_

"Alright. Just you both?"

I didn't get a reply straight away, so I turned on my TV to make sure my shows were programed and played the project runway from yesterday. I got a message as I laid back and opened the phone.

 _"No, Jace and Simon too. Maybe Alec. Clary said she'd let me know."_

"Alright, ttyl."

I put the phone on the charger and then laid back, finishing the show before going to bed.

* * *

I hit the alarm as it went off and stretched out like my kitty. I felt him move by my head and turned my hand, petting his head. "Morning, Chairman."

He just meowed and got off the bed. I threw my blanket off and followed after him, knowing he'd want breakfast. I opened another packet of tuna and poured some milk before heading to the shower. I started the water and did my business as the water heated up. I took my toothbrush and put some paste on it, stepping into the tub. I quickly brushed my teeth and sat the brush on the counter next to me. I then took my coconut shampoo and lathered my hair, rinsing out the color from yesterday. I then took my conditioner of the same scent and applied it, letting it work as I cleaned my body. I took my coconut shower gel and my loofa, cleaning my body off. After rinsing my skin, I rinse the conditioner out of my hair and then turn the water off.

I wrap a yellow towel around me and open my door, going to the closet. I pull out a pair of baby blue skinny jeans and slip them on, letting the towel drop. I then take out a white v neck shirt with short sleeves and pull it over my head. I reach down for my black converse and put them on my bed. On the way to my vanity, I pull out some socks and throw them by my shoes. I sit and take out my dryer, drying my hair. I use a straight brush to dry to make sure my hair has that sex look and then pick up my light blue chalk, adding it to my hair. I then spray some glitter gel in it and mess it up just how I like it. I smile and then take off my glasses and put in my contacts so I can see to do my face. I blink to get my eyes woken up all the way and then get to work.

I apply a little bit of blue with the grey today, always having to match. and then some of my lotion that has a tiny hint of sparkle goes under on my cheeks. I take my liquid liner and add a thick line, pointing it out as usual on both eyes. I then add just a bit of gloss and nod with a smile. I open up the drawer with my accessories in them and take out my earrings, doing up one that goes in my cartilage on the top and then has a long design that wraps around the shell like a cuff would. I then put some up the other ear, hoops in the bottom on both sides. I slide my rings in place and put my bangles on. I then grab my chains and add those, finally ready for my shoes. I see a message beeping on my phone and slide it to see Izzy and company on their way to the Taki's place.

"omy." I reply and sit the phone down.

I put my socks on and pull my shoes over them, grabbing the bag and heading out to meet everyone.

When I pull up, Izzy and Clary are standing outside. I smile and put the top back on my convertible and get out. I walk up and the girls give me a hug.

"Morning." We all greet and go in.

Jace and Simon were at a table and Alec was looking at me, walking from what seemed to be the bathroom. He had a predatory look about him and it made shivers run down my back. I just smiled and sat next to him, the only place left. I lifted up the menu and smiled. "What's good?"

"The waffles, french toast, and omelets." Izzy answered for everyone.

I nod and look at those, trying to keep myself composed. I read over the menu and sit it down when the server comes over. We all order and then she walks away.

"So, your mom freak about the book?" Simon asked.

I smile. "Not really. I believe the word was interesting. We have an open relationship and so sex isn't that big of a deal with us." I explain, taking a drink.

"You talk to your mom about sex?"

I looked at Izzy and smile. "Didn't have a choice, sweetheart. I'm guessing your mother thinks your pure as the day you were born."

They all chuckle and she nods, "Of course. She went to Catholic school. If she knew, she'd freak. Alec's enough for her at the moment."

I turn to look at him and he just shrugs. "I came out yesterday before school. She and my little brother were the only one's surprised."

"I never would've guessed you were in. You were so open about it, really." I stated.

He smiled. "Only to those I like."

His eyes held something in them and I just turned, not wanting to figure that out quite yet.

"So, you really vanilla? Ow, shit Clarissa."

I watched the little red head look at her boyfriend. "What did I tell you last night, Jonathan? I specifically told you not to ask him about it as it isn't your concern. Apologize, now."

She left no room for argument and he turned to me. "Sorry, Magnus."

I just sighed. "It's fine and it's complicated."

I smile when the food gets here, thankful they were too hungry to ask anything else. I watched them though. They were different, really different. It wasn't a bad thing, just...different. Izzy and Clary clearly wore the pants in the relationship with their boyfriends. Alec, I couldn't read. Not really. He was an enigma but I think that's because he's single. Jace and Simon kept their eyes downcast and the girls asked things for them. It was like they couldn't look at the server because she was a chick, like they weren't allowed.

"Don't try to understand it. You won't be able to." I heard whispered in my ear and looked at the boy next to me.

I leaned in closer. "It's just they're so much larger than the girls. It's almost like they...oh fuck, I don't know."

He smiled. "Like I said, you won't get it. Maybe soon you will, though."

I watched as he went back to eat and shrug. I was just glad I had some semblance of a group to be friends with. I wasn't going to do anything to make that stop. The server came after Alec had gotten up and gave out two checks.

"Where's mine?"

She looked at me and smiled. "Taken care of, love. Your boyfriend got it."

My eyes widened and I looked for Ragnor, even if I knew there was no way he'd be here. I could feel the worry and anxiety climbing up and I got up, running for the door. Okay, it's official. Not ready for a boyfriend, yet, fucking abusive rapist made sure of that.

"Hey, you alright."

I looked up to see Clary and Izzy. "Where's?"

"They went to school. Had things to discuss." Izzy stated.

I take in a breath and let it out. "Yes. Did your brother pay for me?"

Izzy folded her arms and smiled. "Yes. He pays for all of us. Clary and I just got receipts for our part."

"Alright. He didn't have to, though."

Clary smiled and touched my arm lightly. "You're one of us, Magnus. It's what he does. The Lightwoods have always taken care of what they consider theirs. Izzy pays when she's out with Simon and I pay for Jace. It's complicated, but it works."

"Why would they let you pay?" I ask, trying to figure out why a guy would let their date pay.

Izzy smiled and leaned in. "Welcome to the real part to the book."

That was all she said as the girls left me to get into a car. I got in my car, trying to figure out just what that meant. What book was Izzy talking about? I got to school and parked next to Clary, grabbing my bag. I walked with the dark haired girl to homeroom, noticing the guys already there. I sat down and listened as Izzy joined in a conversation about some club.

"Not yet, Alec. Don't make him go." Izzy stated.

"Why not?" her brother asked.

She rolled her eyes. "You have to at least let him decide if he even wanted to. You need to wait and get to know him first. Damn, you should know this already. It's not like you're new to this, Alexander."

"Or you guys could just ask and not talk like I'm not here." I stated.

Izzy shrugged. "We could, but it's not protocol. Jace and Simon never talk when we talk about what's right with them. It's how it is. Alec, if you want to, you need to do this right. You know that."

Now I was more confused. I watched the boy across from us run a hand down his face and sigh. "I know. Sorry, been messed up, Izzy. It's just I'm on Friday so you guys can play and will be bored off my ass."

"So get help with that. Not him though, he freaked about breakfast. Don't do too much to fast, Alec."

The bell rang and I followed Izzy out, still trying to figure out just what I would freak out about. I sat in my desk next to Izzy in Bio and looked at her. "Please explain."

She took out a piece of paper and wrote on it, scooting it over.

 _"The book in english. WE are like that, but reality."_

My eyes widen as I read that. "Really?" I write back.

She just nods. _"Let Alec explain."_ was all she answered as class started.

Well, fuck… _"Let Alec explain"_ what did that mean. The rest of the class could have been about the apocalypse and I wouldn't know. I was too busy trying to figure out what the hell she meant by letting her brother explain. When class is finally over I pull on her arm to get her to stop.

She looks at me and sighs. "I can't. If you decide to be with him, it's his job. He likes you, Magnus. I know you think he's hot. Just...keep an open mind about it."

I keep hold of her arm and question. "It's not abusive?"

I knew she saw something in my eyes and came closer. "You were abused."

I didn't answer, just kept looking at her. She gave me a hug. "No, far from it. It's love, strong love if you let it be. Jace and Simon need me and Clary as the doms. Just talk to Alec. He was just upset because he can't ask you out Friday. That's what we were talking about."

She pulled back when she finished whispering her answer. I just nod and leave her to make my way to History with her brother. He was standing outside with Jace and Simon when I got to the room and he motioned for me to wait where I was. I stopped and waited for him as he finished with the guys. He walked down to me and sighed. "Izzy texted me that you're worried. After school, come to ours."

I just nod and walk with him into our class. I sit in the same spot as yesterday and take out the paper Izzy wrote on and make a line.

"You want to ask me out?"

I slid it to him before the teacher came in and he took it. I tried not to fidget as he wrote his response, sliding it back.

 _"Yes. Hell, yes, Magnus. I can't Friday, though. I work. Izzy's right and I need to explain it to you, but when the time's right. We're not that fucking book and I'm not Christian Grey. You will get all your answers soon."_

I just nod back at him as the teacher comes in and put the paper in my bag. Mr. Garroway talked more on the Stonewall movement and then class was over. Alec did get chosen for the gay side to debate, which should be interesting, while some girl got the straight side. We walked out and I followed him to the cafeteria again. We sat down and I pulled out my lunch. They talked about some club that started its week tomorrow and I was a bit lost.

"We own it." Alec whispered.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes. Jace, Simon, and I. Simon's cousin is a silent partner in Florida. He has the same type of club."

"That's cool. What about college?" I asked.

The boys shrugged. "Not for us. Jordan thinks this'll be good. I'm good with money, Jace's good with advertising and where to go, and Alec's good in business." Simon explained.

I look at Alec. "That's where you are on Friday."

He nodded. "Yes. They may be there also, maybe not though."

I knew from the way they talked earlier, I wasn't going to be comfortable in that club yet. If what I was thinking was anything to go on, I would be far from comfortable.

"Clary and I talked and decided on a girls night Friday. Jace and Simon are to go with Alec to work. We wanted to know if you'd hang with us. Jace said we could stay at his place so our mom's didn't freak about a boy." Izzy stated.

Clary nodded and smiled when I looked at her. "You would change your night just because I can't go to this club."

"I told you, Magnus. You're one of us, now." Clary explained.

I smiled, "Sure, I'd be happy to."

Izzy clapped and leaned over to pull me in a hug. "Good, we can change Alec's wardrobe."

"Nope. Isabelle Lightwood, you touch my clothes and I will cut yours. I mean it. I can get to them, Max'll help."

Her eyes looked liked someone threatened her puppy. "You won't touch my clothes, Alexander."

"Then don't touch mine, understand."

They kept their eyes on each other and it was like watching a silent boxing match. Izzy was the first to back down, her eyes going to the table. "Yes, sir."

"Good, girl."

My eyes widened and I glanced at Simon, who nodded. _"Yep, that just happened."_ was written on his face. All I could think was, _"What the hell did I get myself into?_ " The rest of lunch went by and then I followed Jace and Simon to Art. That was fun, not. The teacher was having us make faces. That's it. Just faces. The drawing had to be a happy face. Had to have green eyes, and red lips. Oh, and a fat nose. I roll my eyes as I take out my paper.

"This sucks, ass." I heard Jace mumble.

I just nod, Simon also, as we silently agree with the blonde man on my left.

* * *

 ** _And Magnus! Hope you like this chapter as well. I wanted to make him a bit unsure of himself and insecure because of being abused. This is why he won't just jump in with Alec, not right away. He's still healing from the last one. I'm not quite sure when they answer all his questions, just that he'll be confused for a bit as he tries to understand. Also...The book I used was picked out of a list for their english assignment and I haven't read it. I'll only refer to it and nothing in detail. I also don't watch soaps, so don't know how that goes either. Please remember to leave comments to let me know how each chapter is for you and I will try to get some up soon! I'm busy this morning, but maybe after lunch Alec's next one will be done. Till next time! :)B_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone! Happy Tuesday with a bit of Alec! I just have to say that I'm totally excited for the TV show and love the guys playing our couple! Alright, now that I've said that, hope you like the new chapter! :)B**_

 **ALEC**

I had no clue what I was going to tell Magnus. Hell, I didn't know what to say about anything. I was someone who made this choice and got play time two days ago. I usually only go two days without and had planned on being in a room tomorrow. That changed though. When Magnus walked into the homeroom yesterday, everything changed. I wanted to play with him, but it was more than that. Something about him was making me question some things about myself. I had pulled all my friends, but Simon, into this. Izzy was a toss up, but only because she liked that fucking book. When she found out the boy she liked was into it and loved the submissive part, she jumped at it. We had to have order and our mother told us plenty times it was the five years we spent with our father before he took off with the secretary. Now, I was trying to pay attention to whatever it was that was being taught after lunch.

I hated Biology and really didn't care about my grade. It was an A mind you as it was easy as shit. I just didn't care about who experimented and came up with what they did. I am so glad that the bell just rang. I loved my business class that I had with Jace. I grabbed my bag and made my way down the hall to the next classroom. I nod and smile as I pass Clary, who just waves as she goes into design. I stop and turn back, looking in and waving to my sister and Magnus as well. Damn he looked good today. I shake my head when I leave and make my way to the classroom again. Jace is already there when I take my seat and I just lay my head down. I have a headache coming and he knows when I'm like this not to mess with me.

I didn't get my headaches much, so I really couldn't deal with them and became a grumpy, demanding asshole. I knew it, they knew it, so I just kept to myself. I close my eyes, willing the headache to leave and sat up when Mr. Morgenstern came in. I hated the man, but he knew good shit for business. I take out my notebook and wait while he takes roll, noticing Jace to the same. He was Clary's bio dad and so Jace liked to be on his good side. He started in on creating a business and how to keep it profitable today, which we both paid close attention to and made plenty of notes. This class is one reason why Jace and I weren't going to college. The teacher knew his shit and owned a chain of restaurants all over New York and in Jersey. Simon was in the accounting class that Clary's mother taught during this time, so we had all we needed for the basics of running our club and not drowning in it.

When the class was over, I nod to Jace and then made my way to art. I was on design for our logo while Jace was making up our first set of ads for magazines that ran the other underground around New York. For opening, we just had flyers that we used in the hotspots we knew the local play partners kept too. I sit down and look at my sister, who was in the class with me. She takes out some excedrin from her purse and hands me two with her water. "You worry too damn much, Alec."

I roll my eyes and swallow the pills as Clary joins our table. "Whatever, Iz. Hey." I greeted as she pulled out her sketch pad.

"Alright, class. We are doing faces…."

I quit listening as Jace already gave me a small heads up on the boring class today. The girls rolled their eyes also, so I'm guessing Magnus told them as well. We finished early and then I set out some paper to work on the logo. I had it almost completed. It had a handcuff hanging off the 'e and some other things to incorporate the type of atmosphere for the club. When the final bell rang, I put up the stuff and headed out with the girls. They guys were already there, even Magnus.

When we showed up, I pulled Izzy and Clary over. "Why are those two acting more submissive than usual in public?"

Izzy rolled her eyes. "Trying to help, I guess. They just asked us nicely last night to play it up more till you get to talk to your guy. We want to help and I think Magnus needs to see it's not bad, not really."

I nod, understanding where they were coming from. I hadn't really flipped my shit for anyone since Jem and he was gone, left three years ago. We head over and I give my keys to Jace, who looks at me. "Take it. I'll ride with Magnus."

They all look at me, mostly because no one drives my car. I raise a brow and Jace gets in, not asking what I know he is. Clary gets in hers and Izzy takes Simon to hers. I look at Magnus. "Wherever you are comfortable, go there."

He nods and we get in. I know I told him our house, but I didn't want anyone to listen to us. We would go there for dinner anyway, if he could eat with us anyway. I get in and we're quiet the whole drive. I smile and shake my head when I see the mall. He is just like my sister, most comfortable shopping. He parks and turns the car off, but doesn't get out. I sigh and look at him with a smirk.

He shrugs. "You said most comfortable. It's usually my bedroom, but I don't think that'll help, Alec."

I nod. "Nope, not really. Can I have that paper you have with me and Iz on it?"

I watched as he reached back and grabbed his bookbag, pulling out the paper. I take it and look at it. "Explain your thoughts and the conversation with Isabelle."

He did. He told me about this morning and why he freaked out about my paying for breakfast. He said it was hard to explain, but he really needed to have the independence. He then explained the rest. The notes, the more confusion. I understood that. He probably didn't think he'd run into teens like us, like me. I have never hid myself from those I trusted completely and he was already one, which confused me to no end. I sat the paper down after he explained that she put the book to try to help him, he thought anyway.

"Alright. Izzy and Clary are a lot like what's in some of that. I don't know all the rules or things like that because I don't need to. I know Jace and Simon confused you, but that's theirs to tell. They need an aspect where they don't have control, so the girls give it to them. I don't think Iz will ever submit, so it works. I'm different and the first to try anything as far as being chocolate goes." He laughs a bit, getting the icecream reference. I don't ever use it, but figured it'll help in this case.

"Izzy said you guys aren't abusive."

He had whispered it, but I got it. Izzy didn't have to tell me, I already figured out something happened to him yesterday. I turn my body so it's facing his and nod.

"It's not. Our club, for example, has contracts that everyone fills out. They have to and if they refuse, they don't get in. Jace, Simon, and I want everyone to feel safe because that's the big priority when running a club like ours. A lot of me is hard to explain and it's easier to just get used to it. There's a lot I can't really answer for you because as you stated yesterday, you haven't done a lot. How true is that?" I ask, needing to get that out of the way.

He smiles. "Very, well...mostly. My ex was the only guy and no toys of any kind. Some things just came with the abuse."

He whispered the end, but I some how knew it was bad. This guy looked like he was a little scared of what I like to do. This is understandable. I lean forward a bit and smile. "You don't have to do anything. Hell, we don't even have to date. I'll still be your friend. The only rule I have with the others is I pay when we eat, that's it. They don't mind and they pay for other things. Jace, for example, won't let me pay any part of the bills now that I live with him and Simon. The girls buy the food for the apartment because they practically live there."

I let him process it, hoping he doesn't want to get too much into it and I scare him away. I really wanted to date this guy, like really date him. I wanted the D/s relationship beyond a play room. I wanted someone to protect, to nurture, to provide for. I wanted someone who would be there for me, love me and the things that came with me. Someone to stand by me. I wasn't a dom that got angry, not that I didn't have my moments. I just had certain things done a certain way. He finally looked at me, his eyes were becoming my favorite feature on him.

"All I can offer at this time is friendship. I let a guy run over me and I'm gaining myself back, Alec. I can't become co-dependent again, I can't. It would kill me."

I simply nod. "Alright. Whatever the guy did, it hurt you. That's not how I work. I get what you're saying though and I'm alright with that. Now, will your mother let you eat with us? Jace is cooking steak."

He smiled and took out his phone, texting his mother, I guess. "Since you asked."

I chuckled and he sits his phone down to take us back to my apartment. We have a better, more comfortable time, on the way to the others. We talk about things, leaving out some, and just getting to know each other. He is one funny guy. When I asked about friends at his other school, he didn't shy from what it was like and I lightly squeezed his hand to let him know he had friends now. He was a great person and I don't know how someone would just not like him. His fashion stuff could rival Izzy's and I told him that when he let me look at his portfolio. His wedding dresses were very elegant and beautiful. He had gotten a text from his mom as we pulled in the parking at Jace's building and she let him stay, but be home by 7. We get out and head up to the fourth floor and to my new place with Jace. Jace and Simon were in the kitchen, cooking, when we walked in. Izzy was sitting at the drawing table and Clary was looking at a sketch Jace made up for our first ad.

"Hey, guys. Jace, one more steak."

"Already got it, man." was called from the kitchen.

I motioned for Magnus to make himself at home and went to put my things in my room. I walked out and sit next to Clary, who showed me what Jace had drawn up. "We went to the mags today and they all liked the layout. They'll be in this weeks issue that comes out Thursday. I wanted to talk to you about web design. I think you guys need a site and some ads on the bdsm pages."

I nod and sit the sketch down. "Good, maybe we'll get more this weekend since they'll be in tomorrow's issue. The web stuff sounds legit, you'll do it of course."

She smiled. "My brother also. He's better at the web stuff; he just asked for a discount on supplies for him and his girl."

I rolled my eyes and nod. I really hated that guy, but he was good at what he did. He wasn't as into this as we were, but did use our lotions and creams because they were better for what he did like, some of our bondage things also. When dinner was announced, we made our way to the kitchen and made plates for the submissives in the house. Jace and Simon just smiled and took theirs, Magnus looked confused.

"Just deal." we heard Jace comment.

We didn't do this all the time, but we wanted Magnus to see that we take care of them. I sat in the floor by the guy I was slowly getting to know and we dug in. Izzy and Magnus talked a bit on the project they were working on for design, having gotten partnered up. Clary was with Aline Penhallow, which was a major bitch. We all felt sorry for her. When we were finished, Jace and Simon got up to clean and we laid back, Magnus got up to help them. They wanted to talk with him and see if he was really alright with everything he was learning. I understood this and since I was the dom, and couldn't submit to save my life, I knew Magnus would need help.

He's naturally submissive, which is most likely how he got in the situation he was in. I don't have the details, but I sense it was bad. When he told me he freaked when the server called me his boyfriend, I knew he wasn't ready for that...let alone everything else. They came back in and Magnus said his goodbyes. I retired to my room, not wanting to hang with the couples. I took out some black boxers and pulled them on, scattering my books out for some homework. I glanced at the book for English and shrugged, "should get that done" I muttered.

I picked it up and read the first two chapters. It wasn't my thing, but that could be because I know what a dom is really supposed to do. After that was finished, I put everything up and then laid down, plugging my phone in and going to sleep.

* * *

I hit the alarm when it went off, waking from a great dream about Magnus Bane. Damn, he was hot and I couldn't wait to have him under me. My libido having to take a back seat was going to kill me. Jace and Simon took pity on me and changed up the shifts for us, giving me time from the club. I wanted to be there, but the regulars knew I played and played well. If I was going to show Magnus he could trust me, I had to make changes. I also knew I couldn't hide from my club, I was an owner. I get out of bed and hit the shower before Jace and Simon are up, taking it quickly. I wrap a blue towel around my waist and then open the door, knocking on theirs on the way by to let them know I'm finished.

I shut the door to my room and drop the towel, grabbing some black leather pants out of the closet. I slip them on, this way I don't have to change if I do go to the club. I then take out a black, loose v neck and pull it over. I grab my biker boots and put them one, pulling my wet hair off my neck. I get to the kitchen and pour a bowl of cereal as Jace emerges from his room, doing the same.

"How was it with him?" he asked.

I shrug. "He's had something happen. We didn't get into it as I want him to trust me enough to tell me, Jace. Not going to get any action for a while, though. As long as Alaric and Raphael don't try, I'll be fine."

It was true. Those two were the only ones I liked to really play with. The others, I would do just enough to get them the release they craved and then leave, nothing in it for me.

"You know, you're going to be vanilla till he decides, right?" Simon asked, joining us.

I nod. "Yes, I do."

I didn't say anything else, just put my bowl in the sink and grab my bookbag. They ride with me to school since the girls will have their car and we get out. I don't talk to them as we head to homeroom and I smile at see Magnus already there.

I sit across from him and smile. "Hey."

He was wearing a pair of boot cuts today and a pink shirt. His face and hair done like it had been.

"Hey. Can we talk?"

I just nod. "Now or later?"

It was weird asking the guy I was hoping to date a question. He took out his phone and handed to me. "I meant like texting." he whispered.

I just smiled and took it, putting my number in and then sending me a text so I had his. I handed it back and took mine out, adding his number. Izzy came in and plopped down, complaining about our mother and something to do with what she tried to get out of the house in. I roll my eyes as the others laughed at her and Magnus asked her about what the dress looked like. This is where we lost my sister and the guy. Jace put his head down, complaining that it was too damn early. Simon just sighed and finished the reading for english next class.

When the bell rang, we get up and head in different directions. I sit down and leaned back with the book on my desk. I was hoping the teacher didn't decide to discuss this piece of shit book because she wouldn't like anything I had to say on it. She walked in and immediately started a discussion on the damned thing. I roll my eyes and Simon laughs when he notices.

"Mr. Lightwood, care to let us know your thoughts?"

I sit up and push the book aside, folding my arms on the desk. "It sucks. The writer obviously knows nothing about the lifestyle, not really. The guys who is supposed to be the real things is pathetic. He is already doing so many things out of character for a dom."

Jace and Simon look at me. I wasn't going to back down though. If I ended up telling the class just what I was, so be it. I wasn't going to sugarcoat the fucking thing.

"And just how do you know this, Mr. Lightwood."

"I know a friend who teaches these classes, Mrs. Penhallow."

What I didn't tell her was the friend was Izzy and Simon. Simon and Jace looked back at the teacher, hell the whole class was waiting to see what she was going to say.

"Well, then...would they like to speak?"

I just smirked and leaned back. "You could ask them. I don't answer for the dom so I can't really say if she would or not."

That shut her up. Most of the stories were written about the male in that dom role, not a mistress. While Izzy did tell me that the other fucking book had him in both roles, he was better as the dom, liked it more. Nothing else was said and she moved on to someone else, thank heavens. I am so glad that the bell has finally rang that I'm up and out before Jace and Simon even notice. I wanted to see Magnus, wanted the hell away from the teacher so obsessed with this lifestyle that she convinced the principal to let us read about it.

"Izzy is going to be mad." Simon states as we walk.

"Damn teacher doesn't know it was you and her I was talking about, Simon. I even left before she could ask anything else."

He rolls his eyes as we reach my classroom. "She'll ask my girlfriend, though."

What really meant was she'll ask his mistress and then he'll get blamed. I put my hand on his shoulder, the only other dom allowed to touch him and sigh. "I'll talk to her so you don't get in trouble for it."

He just nods in thanks and they take off. I see Magnus down the hall and wait for him. We walk in together, both knowing it's going to be a boring ass history lesson today as Mr. Garroway was moving onto something new.

* * *

 ** _Again, hope you liked it! I just got a text from twitter about showing some teasers tonight of the TV show. If you have ABC family here in the USA then don't forget to check it out! Also, please remember to leave me comments. I haven't written today as I finally got a hold of COHF. I am about half way through and planning on finishing it! I am so excited to finally finish this series. Now, just to finish Infernal devices and I can move to the other books lol. I should try to read so much at once while about to start my thesis, oh well. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I know I send little notes, but it means a lot. The likes and favors and follows also._**

 ** _Guest: I'm so glad you are liking this since you asked for a story with them this way. I just hope I do it justice for you once it's finished. :)B_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey everyone! This is a shorter chapter because my AC went out and so I am taking my kids somewhere to cool off. I also like to stop where my juices tell me to end the flow. I am thinking on adding Magnus on the next chapter because of the sleep over. I haven't decided yet, though. Thank to the little comments that I have gotten, it means alot. :)B**_

 **MAGNUS**

I slammed my hand on the alarm and rolled over, wanting five more minutes in my comfortable bed. That was till I remember that I had to pack and so set the alarm for earlier. I was going with Izzy and Clary shopping and then a night at Jace's apartment. I had explained to my mother that Jace's mom had passed on and so Simon and Alec moved in to keep him company. She knew about the group of friends I had made, of course. I just kept out some of the finer details. I hated doing that to my mom, but I didn't know how to tell about them, about their lifestyle choices, or how I was seriously debating on it. I knew if I wanted to get over Ragnor and have a decent relationship with some, mostly Alexander Lightwood, I was going to have to try. It's only been a week and they totally understand why I'm reluctant. Izzy made some crack about Hollywood totally making it out as something it wasn't and the church going folk took the other side and ran with it, all the way to the radicals.

I sigh and throw my blanket off when Chairman Meow lets me know he needs food and can't get out of my room. I open the door, putting my glasses on, and pad through the hall, going to the kitchen. I take out some tuna and put it on his plate, adding some milk to his bowl. I then go to the bathroom. I turn on the water and shave while it's heating up, taking my toothbrush into the tub with me. I take my shampoo and lather my head after sitting the brush back on the counter. I sigh as I let the soap run a milk white course down my skin, moving my neck around to stretch the tired muscles a bit. I then put in the conditioner and run it through before lathering my loofa and washing my body. I lift my arms and stretch, twisting to pop my back as the soap runs down the drain. I lean forward and run my fingers through my wet hair to make sure all the conditioner is out of it and then turn the water off. I wrapped a purple towel around my waist and went to my room, carrying my contacts with me after putting my glasses back on.

I get in my room and shut the door, sitting my case on the vanity while I look for what I'm going to wear today and tomorrow. I decide on some red leather pants for today and so slip them on, grabbing a white thermal to wear with them. I lay the thermal down and then take out a pair of denim boot cuts and fold them for my luggage, laying it on my bed. I then pull out a orange tee and lay it with the jeans to pack. I reach out and pick up my combat boots and slip them on, putting my converse with the stuff to take. I sit at my vanity and finish drying my hair and then put some white chalk in my hair for today. I then switch my glasses for my contacts and add both cases to the pile to pack, along with my dryer. I then pull the thermal carefully over my head and apply the giller gel spray to my hair, throwing it with the growing pile. I pull my phone out real quick and message Izzy, asking if I should bring some of my nail polish and things. They all knew by now that I haven't spent time with people not my mother and so when she texts back with an "Hell yeah" I smile and take the box to the bed so I won't forget them. My nails need to be redone anyway. I once against sit down and take to my face.

I use a grey shadow for my eyes today that have a white shimmer to it and then added the liquid liner in a thin line and out to a point. I add the gloss and mascara and then put the items back into my makeup bag. I lay it in front of me so I don't forget it and pull out my bangles and rings, slipping them in place. I then put studs in my holes today, the bottom two holes in each year having hoops. I get up and grab the bag on my bed, putting all the items in it. I go into the bathroom and grab my deodorant and toothbrush along with the contact solution. I walked back and put the items in and then grabbed the bag and my bookbag to head out, my pillows strapped to the bag as well. I put the overnight stuff in my trunk and then sit in the car, turning it on and hitting the button to put the top down. I drove through town rather quickly and text mom to remind her about my day so she doesn't freak.

I smile as I get out and make my way to homeroom, my friends already there. I couldn't quite tell what the guys were wearing, but Izzy was wearing a rather fun looking yellow summer dress with her hair pinned up to look like she hadn't done anything to it.

"Very Helena Bonham Carter of you, Izzy."

She smiled. "I love her. Did you get all your things?"

I sat and waved to the others. "Yes and my shoebox of polish."

She nods. "Good, Mine's all out so when you said you had some, I was all for it. Can you do pedis and manis?"

I just smirk. "My dear, I'm Asian. Of course I can do those."

We laugh as the guys just look at us. "What?"

Jace and Simon shake it off and Alec just shrugs. "Not used to the gay guy talking with Izzy like you do."

I smile. "That is because I'm gorgeous."

I saw Alec's eyes get darker before the emotion disappears and silently thanked the bell for second period. Izzy and I went to Biology and sat down, pulling out our vocabulary for the lab we were doing today. We were mixing something that was supposed to take the copper off a penny. Me being me and Izzy being Izzy, we were sure this wasn't going to turn out right. My new friend was just as bad as I was with this stuff.

"So, I think my brother's going to jump you." she whispered as we worked.

I turned to look at her, my goggles on my face. "Why?"

She smiled and glanced down a moment. "He loves his men in leather. You wore it in the color red, which goes well with your skin tone. If you hadn't noticed, he adjusted in his seat about three times just by you walking in."

I new a blush creeps a little because she smiles. "Why can't you really be with him? He just told us about being friends."

I lean over. "Maybe tonight. I haven't told him anything either, just that I need the independence."

I nods and we finish up as the bell rings. We pack up and she takes our finished penny to the teacher. It doesn't look different to me, but oh well. I put my bag on my back and walk with her till she gets to cheer and I go to see her lovely brother in history. I walk down the hall the short distance and see Alec get to the door with the guys. "Damn." I whisper as I finally see what he has on. He's wearing a pair of boot cuts with holes all over and a blue tank that brings out his eyes. He has cowboy boots on his feet and his hair in up today. I hadn't really noticed his muscles yet because of the shirts he usually wears, but damn his arms looked good. I shake my head as I approach them, trying to keep my wits.

"Hey, Magnus." Simon greets, the others nodding.

I smile. "How was English today, boys?"

The two laugh as they head to art and I look at Alec as we set down. "Well…"

He smiled. "I think as long as the book is being read, she's not going to like me."

I shake my head. "I almost wish I was in that class with you and not Izzy. She won't leave your sister alone. Yesterday, she asked about your friend that teaches the classes."

He sighed. "Yeah. I texted her so she wouldn't be mad at her boyfriend."

I knew the word boyfriend meant so much more with the group, but before we went any further, Garroway came in for the debate that Alec and the girl had to do. It was rather interesting, listening to the different views from both of them. I didn't realize how much went into the part of the laws for the gay community and I was gay. Alec was really knowledgable in what we were for society. The girl couldn't really counter anything because he knew which points to make and when to make them.

"Alright, thoughts?" the teacher asked as he had the two sit down.

I just sit there and folded my arms, not really having anything to say that Alec didn't already address. I sigh as the bell rings. I had missed breakfast, too worried about what to pack, and was starving.

"You, ok?" Alec asked as we walked out.

"Missed breakfast."

As I walked further, he stopped me. I turned to look at him and he came closer so no one could hear. "You are to eat, Magnus. Make sure you eat, alright."

I just nod. It was a good thing I was warned about the demanding side to him, because it would have scared me.

"Good, boy." he whispered as he let me go.

Something in me shook as we went into the cafeteria and sat with Izzy, who had got my salad because I forgot it today and she always gets here first. I sat down and smile in thanks as I dig into it.

"Simon told me you guys close at 2 so you'll be home around 3:30." Izzy stated, looking at her brother.

I looked at him and he shrugs. "Should be. With all of there, we should be quick. Don't worry, I'll watch out for him. He's my date tonight."

I didn't know exactly what that meant, but Izzy rolled her eyes. "Most of the regulars know you Alec."

I smiled at the others as they joined us and Alec continued. "I know that. That's why your boyfriend is my date and Jace is running around. We're even going to wear the cuffs we make most of the men wear. Everyone will know I'm off limits."

"Cuffs?"

They look at me and Jace holds his wrist out for me to look at. "Men usually wear cuffs, not collars. You can, but only if it's alright between both. Alec's demanding, too much so for a collar. If he wears a cuff, they can just tell anyone who asked that Simon's girlfriend demanded he not leave Alec tonight."

I not and look at Clary, "What do you have?"

She smiles and takes out a locket. "It was his mom's. My parents have no clue about our choice and so we had to be subtle in our ownership."

I look at Izzy, who pulls out a heart shaped locket with a S on it. I just nod and take a bite as they discuss plans for the night.

"You doing ok?"

I look at Simon and Jace, who scooted to be closer. I had talked to them a lot about this. I wanted the man next to me. He made me feel things I never had. Like earlier, with the food thing. I felt safe and loved, protected. I knew he was just wanting me to eat and be healthy. I also knew the hunger behind his eyes. I wanted to be what he needed and that scared me.

I look at the two, and they're looking back.

"Yea. The cuff thing makes sense, I guess. I just don't know why Alec needs it, really."

Jace smiles and leans over, whispering. "They next time he plays, he wants it to be with you. Magnus, you're changing that dom and it's a good thing. He hasn't been in a relationship since his first boyfriend who got him in this. Just trust your guy, alright. He knows he has to be vanilla for a bit till you really decide and he's alright with it, trust me."

I glance at Alec. What they had said wasn't anything new. I watched as he conversed with Izzy and Clary on what was planned for the night. I looked back at them. "I'm trying. The last guy did a number on me."

Simon put his hand on mine and smiled. "I have an abusive dom who taught me this. Jordan got me out and here with my sister. I know what abuse is and what it isn't, Magnus. Alec, he's not abuse."

I smile as the lunch bell rings and head off to art with the boys while everyone else goes to where it is they go.

* * *

 _Hope you liked this little fuller chapter. OH and I finished COHF and bawled my eyes out when I thought he was going to die. Anyway, remember to leave a little comment for me at the bottom!_

 _To both guests: Thank you for the reviews! :)B_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone! I felt like I cheated you out of a regular chapter so I made a second part of Magnus to finish out his chapter. I really wanted to put in the girls night with Magnus so I hope you like it! Oh, and i'm putting up pictures of the designs I used for izzy and Magnus' project. :)B**_

 **MAGNUS**

The rest of school went by without much else really happening. We did more stupid art in art and Izzy and I were working on out outfit in design. We had to have two outfits drawn out, one male and one female. We decided to put our talents together and make a bohemian style wedding. This style was in for the summer and so we wanted to create something of today and add my twists to it. The wedding dress was a cream color with a very detailed design with some lace. We also added a big cream colored lily to the headdress to finish the look. The groom's outfit was a pair of black slacks with a white button shirt and a black vest with a brown and black striped tie to match the bride. We added a cream color lily for the groom's flower to be pinned on the vest. We then showed them to the teacher so that we could get started with the fabric and the lace we wanted.

After this class, my last class of the day wasn't that exciting. I think this is because I was just ready for shopping with the girls and the sleep over. The final bell rings and I smile, ready to get out of the building. I get to my car, which we're dropping off at the apartment before leaving, to see the group already there. Alec still had his hair pulled back and I had to inhale before I jumped on him, releasing a breath to calm down. He smiled and something was in his eye again. I really couldn't place it. Jace, Simon, and I stood while the others talked about the afternoon. The guys had to be at the club early to let everyone in and make sure it was ready, Jace and Simon already having worked this week. I knew they were doing this for Alec, but couldn't figure out the why. Alec was single and free to do what he wanted, so I really don't see the big deal to him doing what he usually does on the weekend. Simon rode with me while Jace rode with Alec and the girls rode together.

"I have a question and I don't know if you can answer." I told my friend as soon as we were out of the parking lot.

He looks at me and nods, letting me know to ask.

I let out a breath. "Why are you and Jace really working tonight?"

Simon didn't answer for a bit, trying to figure out how to word his answer, I'm guessing.

"He wants to build trust with you. You're different Magnus and he wants to prove he can be what it is you may need. I know you both are just friends, but if you ever...ever want to be anything else, he knows he's going to have to prove he can wait for you. Izzy did the same with me, kind of. When she asked me about my experience, I didn't hide it. She knew she had to prove herself so I knew in my head, in my heart, in my soul that she wouldn't use the power over me to hurt me. I think he wants to prove the same thing."

I nod, keeping my eyes on the street. "What if I never can do this? Simon, I really like him. What if I can't be what he needs?"

I felt Simon place his hand on my arm and I glanced at him quickly. He was smiling. "You already are, Magnus. The fact that you have those questions proves you're really thinking on it. I also think you're kind of curious about it and want to explore it. You're just scared of losing yourself again. I get that, I was the same."

I smile and pull in behind Alec in a spot next to his. "Thanks, Simon. That's why I asked you. You have similar experiences."

"Anytime. That's what we do. Jace and I will be your biggest allies. We need the control taken and it's like nothing you ever experience. With your old school and that guy, whatever really happened, well...you need to be protected. Alec will do that."

We then get out and Alec can tell we talked, I knew he could see it on my face. I smiled, hoping he knows I'm alright. He just nods and we get upstairs to their apartment. I put my overnight bag in Alec's room, which is where they told me to put it. I was really hoping they weren't wanting me to sleep there, that would be awkward. I knew the girls would sleep with their guys, but Alec technically wasn't my guy. Not that I didn't want him to be. My body wanted him to be very much. My head was in the way though. I had group last night and the doctor said that was normal.

I told her my thoughts, privately, about Alec and she smiled. She told me to keep my mind open and to trust my gut. She didn't think he was like Ragnor from what I experienced so far, but to wait longer to see if anything happens to change his attitude. My gut agreed with her, so I wasn't going to be kissing him anytime soon. I walk back to the living room so the guys can get ready and head out with the girls. I sat in the back of Izzy's SUV while the girls sit in the front. I lean up and put my head between them so we can talk a bit on the way. I was really loving my new girls. They really cared about the guys in their life and were very upset with how Izzy and Alec's mother treated him this week.

"We knew he'd be kicked out when she found out. I was just hoping it'd be different. I miss him at home and so does Max." Izzy explained as we stopped by Starbucks for a drink before walking around.

I nod. "Understandable. My mom, of course, wasn't surprised. She did catch me putting on her makeup and things though."

The girls laugh, not surprised. We spent about two hours shopping and had the bags to prove it. When we got to the car, Izzy texts Simon to ask if they were still home. I hear my phone beep and open my text to see Alec's face and smile.

 _"You having fun?"_

"Yes. Your sister and Clary are fun. Bought lots of clothes I needed. You heading to work?"

I put my phone in my back pocket as we got out and walked into Olive Garden for dinner. It beeps as we sat and Izzy went to put our name on the list.

 _"Yes, let Jace drive his truck tonight. I love my club, but wish I wasn't going tonight."_

"Why? I'm sure you'll have fun."

We sat down and I picked up the menu after texting him. I was thinking on the ravioli and some salad, but not too sure. The server came and he tried to hit on me. I shot him down, lying about a boyfriend. The girls laughed when he left after taking our orders. I heard my phone and picked it up.

 _"I want to spend time with you. Don't really get it, but I do. I just don't want to scare you, Magnus."_

I smile and hear. "You're talking to my brother, aren't you?"

I look up to see the girls looking at me and smile. "He asked if I was having fun. That a bad thing?"

She shook her head. "Not at all. He's really nervous about tonight."

I look down and text. "I'll be here when you're done." and shut the phone.

I look back up and to the girls. "Why?"

Clary smiled. "He really likes you and it scares him. He hasn't said it, but we can tell. The last guy just left him with a note and skipped the pond. He's been sort of lost since."

Before I could figure that out, the food came. As we eat, I ask them some on how they were with the guys. I didn't ask anything too personal because I knew they wouldn't answer that. Jace had told me a bit on why he liked the role he was in and I got that. He had to grow up fast so letting someone take care of him was a wanted change and he was happy. I talked to them a bit about my old school and they had answered much like Simon without knowing it. I could see the need to feel wanted, protected. I really wanted it. I also wanted to be an equal. When I tell them that, they nod.

"Jace and Simon are our equals, Magnus. Every important decision is discussed in great detail and we don't make them for the guys. They still have a bit of independence, just with our say sometimes over ruling it. It doesn't happen often because we don't want to be those people. The ones that end up turning what society views as abusive. The rules they have are more like not doing stupid things, what we think will be stupid. No talking to girls in our presence, not even looking at them really. We're laid back and only get really into it when it's in private."

I nod, taking a drink of my water. "I get that. Makes sense. It's just with Ragnor, my ex, it's just hard to differentiate it."

Izzy leaned over and put her hand on mine. "Time. That's what it took Simon. You may never be like us and that's quite alright. Alec would totally understand as this isn't for everyone. Time will tell, though. You two already have feelings, we see it. It's up to both of you to decide what to do with it."

I smile and Izzy pays, telling me Alec told her to pay my dinner. I just shake my head as we walk out. We pile into the car and then Izzy drives us home. When we get there, we all take our showers and then get into our pajamas. The girls and I take out my polishes and get to work on doing our nails while we watch movies and eat junk food. We talk about all things, from boys to sex to families. I don't tell them about what happened with Ragnor and his friends, but I think they kind of figured it out.

"Magnus, Alec needs to know this. I know you don't really want to talk about it, but your face shows the hurt from sex. Please tell him, he needs to know." Izzy whispered when Clary got up to refill the popcorn.

"Now? He needs to know now?" I whisper back.

She smiles. "No, not really. Soon, though. The tension will rise and he's going to try not to play till you know if you want to or not. Alec doesn't cheat, never has. I remember with Jem, the other guy, that Alec didn't do anything for months after he left. He said it still felt like cheating even if they weren't together. I think you're the same for him. He already doesn't want to play and is scared about two of the guys at the club. Just soon."

I smile and lean back, checking on the polish on my fingers. I had put black polish my nails with orange dots to match my clothing tomorrow. Izzy asked me to put a flower on her big toes, so I did with a little jewel in the middle. I put zebra stripes on Clary's also. It was so much fun getting to hang out and not worry about if they liked me. They did and it was just because I was me. We talked some more and I found out that Clary's uncle had raped her and her dad walked in on it and hit the guy, a lot. That had to be rough, but I opened up about Ragnor then. I knew if she could tell me that, I could tell them. They both gave me hugs and then we watched another movie. I could feel the atmosphere change as it got later. We were trying to wait up for the guys, but I could feel my eyes drooping.

"Magnus...Magnus."

I blinked my eyes open to see Alec looking at me. "Hey."

He smiled. "I can take the couch. Go to bed."

I shook my head and curled onto the couch. "Not taking your bed, Alec."

I felt him shake me again and I opened one eye to see his in front of me. "Not asking, Magnus."

I just nod and he helps me up. I let him lead me to his room, his hands on my hips loosely to guide me. He gets me into his bed and pulls the covers over me. "Go to sleep."

He turns to move and I grab his wrist. "Why?"

He turned and looked at me, sitting on his bed. "Why what?"

I turn and look at him. "Why me, Alec?"

He smiled and leaned in so I could see him better, knowing my contacts were out. "Not sure yet, Magnus. Go to sleep."

I nod, my eyes already drooping again.

* * *

 _I hope you liked the second part to Magnus from yesterday! I really wanted to put this in yesterday, but with the heat, I had to get somewhere cool. Please let me know your thoughts as I love reading them and replying to all of them. To the new people reading, thank you so much for joining in!_

 _Guest: I'm glad you liked the last bit and are enjoying this story so far :)B_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey everyone! Just thought I'd drop an update today. Hope you like it :)B**_

 **ALEC**

After getting Magnus in my room, I stumble onto the couch. I still had my leather pants on, but had taken my black shirt and flung it across the room somewhere. That boy was going to be the death of me before I got to have him. Coming home to all three of them was a sight. Izzy and Clary were on the loveseat, snuggled together asleep. Magnus, on the other hand, was on the couch. Him being longer than both girls was probable the reason. He was laying on his back in just a pair of pajama pants. He had one arm thrown over the arm of the couch above his head while one hand was laying on his stomach. He was good to look at, that was sure. He had the glitter off him, his makeup was off, his glasses were one his face, and his hair had no product. He was beautiful.

I slipped his glasses off him and put them in one hand as I got close enough to shake him. When he asked me why him, I really didn't have an answer. I still don't. I just know he's changing me. The last person to change me was Jem and that was three years ago. Jem was the one to bring me into this life I chose. The one who taught me what I know; my first everything. He was also an alpha male, like me, which was where most of our problems came from. For most couples to work, you need compromises. For those in a D/s relationship like we were, one had to submit for it to work. Not that you had to all the way, but we couldn't submit at all. Thinking back on it, I should have known.

When I started to really argue about things, he started avoiding me. I still talk to him, not often, but some. He's in London now, with relatives, and has a life partner. I blink and look at the ceiling, on arm behind my head, the other resting against my chest. I really need to figure out what to do about the man in my room. Not playing tonight was rough on me and I was incredibly thankful for Simon. Alaric and Raphael, both, were at the club tonight. They never really had a dom that claimed them, but they were going to be my big temptation in this mess that's my life. I close my eyes and smile as the reason my life was jumbled comes back to the front of my mind. Magnus. He was something else. I knew he was perfect for me; I just needed him to see I was perfect for him also.

He was the things I was searching for without knowing I was searching for it. Not that, that really makes sense. Simon told me, just tonight, that Magnus was really thinking if he could do this. I could see him. See him under me, bound to the bed at the club, the toys that were being used. I smile as sleep finally comes to me and I welcome it greatly.

I wake up and stretch, the smell of food coming from the kitchen. I blink to get my eyes woken up and then sit up, noticing I had a blanket on me. I smile and get up, folding it up. I walk my way into the kitchen to see who was up and hoping it wasn't Izzy. That girl can't cook to save her life. I walk in to see Magnus, still in his pajamas, making breakfast. I smile as he looks at me and then pushes a plate to me. I take it and sit at the little stool on the other side of the counter. Magnus hands me a cup of milk and the syrup, just turning to finish the pancake he was cooking at the moment. I take the syrup and smother the cakes on my plate and then grab a fork. I sit and silently eat, guessing he's still tired.

He was taking care of me, which I hadn't had before. I usually had to ask for breakfast since I couldn't cook. If I didn't ask, I got cereal. I smile, thinking about the fact I could get used to this, Magnus taking care of me. I notice he turns the burner off and sits the cakes to the side after putting two on his plate. He comes to sit next to me and I push the syrup over as he pours himself some milk and gets a fork. He sits and takes a bite, running his hand through his hair.

"This is good, Magnus. Thanks."

He turns to look at me. "You're welcome. Thanks for the bed. You didn't have to, Alec."

"Yes, I did. It's just what I do."

He nods and we finish eating. The others start coming in and so it starts to get noisy. They also tell the guy next to me how much they like the food. Izzy even going so far as telling him he was with us every weekend forever. He just chuckled and went to get dressed. I put my own plate up and turn to see all four of them looking at me. "What?"

"Did you ask him?"

I furrow my brow. "No, why is that relevant, Izzy?"

They all smile and Izzy comes over to me. "Because the only person besides me to take care of any of us is you. Jace is the only other to really take care of you, Alec. He's going through something real bad and Clary talked to him. I did a bit, but I think Simon and Clary will help him more that anyone, except you."

She didn't say anything else as we heard the bathroom door open. Magnus came back in wearing a pair of jeans and a tee. His contacts were in and he had his hair and face like usual. I just smile, and touch his hand a bit as I let everyone know I get the shower first. The girls had taken their last night, knowing we would be tired when we got home. I grab a pair of black skinny jeans and then get to shower. I turn the water on and brush my teeth as the water heats up. I get in and sigh, letting out a small moan. I can smell him in here. I know he didn't bath, but I can smell the coconut scent he wears. I lean on my arm, resting it on the wall under the shower head. I let the water cascade down my skin and close my eyes.

I can feel the withdrawals from play time and knew tonight was going to be worse. I may not go tonight. I went Wednesday and last night, Simon went Thursday and so Jace could go tonight. Jace also wanted Sundays as this was the day Clary had to be home, so they couldn't see each other anyway. This way all of us were there at least once a week, sometimes all of us. I really don't think I could make it tonight though. Besides, I wanted to talk to Magnus. I know Simon and Jace had talked about why they do this, the girls did last night. He hasn't gotten to really ask me anything since that day in the mall parking lot. I open my eyes and finish in the shower before Jace and Simon start banging on the door and get out. I dry off and pull on the jeans before opening the door.

"Shower's free." I call out, hearing Jace call the next one.

I turn and head to my room to find a shirt for the day. When I open the door, I see Magnus sitting here. I shut the door when he looks up and go to my closet to pull out a blue shirt for the day.

"You alright?" I ask, pulling it over my head.

He pats the bed next to him and I sit next to him. I don't say anything, letting him have the choice on what to tell me. He keeps his hands in his lap and his eyes downcast and I can see the worry in his body. I lean my head to get his eyes on mine and smile, just enough to let him know I wasn't leaving.

He sighs. "Remember when I told you my ex wasn't the nicest person.(I nod) Well, the reason he was able to keep me with him was he was the first person to show any type of nice feeling to me. I fell for him hard, and I mean hard. Within two weeks, he got me to tell him I loved him. He kept telling me he'd wait for me, till I was ready. Which he did...for a while. Last month, I was at his practice. I had to be there everyday after school. He wanted to make sure I wasn't with anyone else. I thought he was just insecure about being gay."

He pauses and I nod to let him know I was listening to him.

He lets out a breath and sighs. "That night, practice was late. I had to wait for him by the locker room. He and his buddies came out and he decided to finally show me off. I was so excited. I didn't really understand what the showing off meant till he whispered he was tired of waiting."

He paused again and I knew the next part was going to be bad, real bad. I heard him telling himself he could do this, I wasn't going anywhere. I took his hand and he squeezed it. He still wasn't looking at me, he was looking at our hands.

"They all...they...raped me. They left me under the bleachers and a cheerleader found me. She took my phone and called 911."

I pulled him to me as he lost it. I didn't know what to do. I completely understood his fear of me. I was very demanding and he had a man who abused the power over him. I also knew now why Simon and Clary were going to be so helpful to his man.

"He's not here. You're safe." I kept repeating, hoping he'd believe me.

I feel him fist my shirt in his hands as he lets himself go. I hear my door open and look to see Izzy. I just shake my head and she mouths they're heading out. I just nod and she closes the door. They usually do couple time on Saturday so there's no telling where they were going. Me, well...I was hoping to help Magnus at this moment.

"Alexander."

I pulled back and looked at his beautiful eyes, smiling. "Magnus."

He pulled back a bit and wiped his eyes. I took part of my sheet and put it to his face, wiping around his eyes to stop the tears. He kept his eyes on mine. "I'm scared."

I give him a smaller smile. "Me too. My last and only boyfriend just ditched me because I couldn't submit to him. He taught me all I know, but he wasn't really to compromise and we fought a lot. I wasn't ready to tell my mom and felt very constricted and unsafe with him alone and things got heated. I don't want you to be scared of me, Magnus."

I watch his eyes close and a small smile appear. "I'm not. I feel safe with you."

He had whispered it so low, I almost didn't hear him. I pull him to me again and lay my head on his. "I'm glad. Can I take you somewhere?"

He shrugs. "I have to ask my mom. She knows about you and the group. She also really liked Ragnor, my ex. She's going to be very protective of me. It's not just me you have to prove yourself to, Alexander."

I leaned my forehead on his, keeping my eyes on his. "I want to show you how it's supposed to be. How relationships word. If I have to show you and your mom, I'll do it."

He nods and we get up, heading back to the living room. I just chuckle as he stops by the bathroom to see if he needed to fix his face, sitting on the couch. I text Izzy to let her know we're alright. Magnus comes in and sits next to me, on the phone. I get up so I don't listen in and put up the blanket I folded earlier.

"She says you have to come over first then you might be able to take me somewhere."

I turn to look at him. "You can drive yours. Your car will be there and then we can go."

He nods and I help him get his things to his car. I get in mine and wait for Magnus to pull out. I was meeting his mother. This was fine as I wasn't planning on kissing him today, not that I didn't want to. I did, very much so. I think about what the guy at his old school had done to him, what he let his friends do to him. I am so thankful I wasn't at that fucking school because I would have been kicked out of it. No one should have that happen to them. Clary's uncle was in prison thanks to her parents. They may be divorced, but their kids always came first. Mister and Misses Morgenstern were very angry when they walked in on what was going on when Clary was 12.

I wanted to pound the guy for what he did to the guy in the car ahead of me. All I could now though, was be here. I can show him how much he should be worshiped, protected, loved. Having to show his mother wasn't going to be that hard. I can bring on the charm when needed. I had a feeling, though, that Magnus' mom was going to be a bit harder than just charm. I was going to have to treat her baby like he was a prince. We pull up to another apartment complex not to far from mine and I park next to him. I get out and take his bag to help him get everything up to his apartment. He smiles and leads the way. We didn't have to go up the elevator, but we made a left turn at the end of the hallway.

We got to his door and he let out a breath. "Ready?"

I smile and push into his shoulder a bit. "Yes. Open the door, Magnus."

He nods and opens the door. He points to the chair, silently telling me to put the bag there. He sits his school bag on top of it as he calls out for his mother. A women, shorter than Magnus, comes out. Magnus looks just like her and I watch as she pulls his neck, hugging him. I know they're whispering, but I just sway and keep to myself. Magnus pulls back and turns to look at me. "Ma, this is my friend Alec. Alec, this is my ma, Krysten."

I lean forward to shake her hand and she just smiles. "Nice to meet you Alec."

She motions for me to sit and tells Magnus to put his things up. As soon as he's gone, she leans forward. "What do you really want with him?"

I shrug. "Anything he'll let me have, Ms. Bane. I already told him if all he can do is friends, that's fine."

She scoots closer from the chair she was in and looks in my eyes. "That boy in there was hurt, real bad. I already see how you affect him and if you do anything to hurt him, I will personally hide your body."

I gulped and leaned back a bit. "He told me about his ex, ma'am. I'm not like that. My momma raised me right. The only reason I have my own place is because she threw me out when I told her I was gay."

She leans back and smiles. "Sorry to hear that, dear. Magnus, could you get us some drinks?"

We talk some more. I think she just wanted to get to know someone her son already connected with. She was surprised to find out I wasn't going to college. I let her know that my friends and I had already opened up the club. When she asked what kind, I looked at Magnus. I didn't know how open he was with her.

"It's an underground, ma. You wouldn't like it." He told her.

She looked at me. "What does that mean?"

She kept her eyes on mine and I just sigh, knowing I'd have to tell her. If I wanted any chance with the boy next to me, she needed the honesty.

"First, what you know about these types of things is all wrong. The type of club is so everyone can play together in a safe environment if they don't have a room to use. Second, I will never make Magnus come to it. If he doesn't want to that's fine."

"That didn't answer the question, Alec." she interrupted.

I nod. "No, ma'am. I usually don't talk about my life choices. I do know that since it involves your son, you want to know. However, I will let him choose what to tell you about it."

She looked at Magnus and he took my hand. I squeezed it to let him know I wasn't kidding about what to tell her.

"It's a BDSM thing, ma. He's a dominant."

I notice he didn't say anything about the others, already being protective of them. I watch some anger sit in and she takes breaths to calm herself. She doesn't look at me, not that I expected her to as she asks Magnus about what our relationship really was.

"Friends. I told him when I found out that was all I could offer. I have told him about Ragnor and the others. He pretty much knows everything but about the groups. Ma, he's letting me decide. Dr. Blackthorn and I have already talked some and she thinks I would be like this anyway. Sometimes fate steps in. That's what she said. I agree with her. While I don't exactly know what will come of this, what he is exactly. I do know is how safe I feel with them, with him. Ma, please be alright with my choice."

I keep my eyes down, something that is very uncomfortable for me. I had to let him do this without influence though. He had to know that he will still have independence with me. I also think his mother needed to know I wasn't going to take anything from him. I have no clue how long I am looking at my knees, but I jump when I feel a hand on my leg. I look up to see them both looking at me. I can tell that Magnus knows what it took for me to let him control the situation we were currently in. I could see how grateful he was for letting him do this how he needed to. His mom rubbed my leg and I looked at her, silently asking what she wanted.

"Thank you. I know it's not easy doing what you are right now. Especially if what I know about dominants is really true. You giving him the power in this situation says a lot, Alec. You may take him out this afternoon."

I watch as she lets her son know she has the night shift tonight and heads back to change or whatever. I let out a breath, knowing that wasn't the last test I had with that woman. She was going to watch me like a hawk now that she knew what my lifestyle was. I felt Magnus shake my hand and looked over at him. "That was good."

He smiles and it brightens his face. "Yes. She didn't say anything, just watched you. I think she was waiting to see if you would actually let me control this."  
I take in and let out a breath before getting up. "Come on. I wanna show you something."

He nods and get up, our hands not letting go till we get to the car.

* * *

 _And it's kind of starting. They still have a bit to go, but Magnus is slowing going to understand that Alec's not Ragnor. Please leave notes below for me, I love getting them and responding to your questions! :)B_

 _ALL GUESTS: Thank you for the kind reviews! I'm glad you like this :)B_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey everyone! So I think I'm going to try to post daily to see if I can finish before I absolutely have to start working on my thesis. I'm glad all of you are sticking with this and the new people, welcome! :)B**_

 **MAGNUS**

I didn't know where we were going, but I was very anxious. I tried not to think about what happened at my apartment with my mother. Telling her that much about Alexander wasn't on my list of things to do, by any means. I mean, really, let's go to meet my mom and let her know that not only are you dominating, but you own a BDSM club. Yeah, that's what I wanted. I think he knew what I did though when that came up; there was not getting out of that. I laid my head back and just enjoy the ride to wherever we were heading. This boy next to me was different from a lot of what I have experienced and I still didn't know what to do about that. Telling him about Ragnor this morning was one thing, figuring out a small bit on what he went through was not expected. I knew he had a guy that introduced him to the lifestyle he has chosen. What I didn't know was the guy just upped and left him. That wasn't right and it upset me.

Alec was a great guy. Anyone can see how much his little group means to him and some reason they decided to add me to that group. I don't really know what I did to make them include me, other than the fact that I'm gay. I mean, getting along with Izzy is one thing. We share a lot of common interests. What got me was her brother. I am nothing like what he's used to. I also know he's frustrated; I can tell. I bite my lip as the trees start becoming more dominant than the buildings of the city. My mind thinks of Clary and Simon. Of what they went through and how they are with Jace and Izzy. It takes a lot to move one what happened to them, to me. I really wanted to though. I had talked it over with Dr. Blackthorn, just as I told mom. I really wanted to get past the loss and guilt I felt a month ago. It wasn't near as bad now, but it's still there.

Everytime I think of the man next to me, I feel it. A big part of me wishes I had gotten my head together before that night. Before Ragnor and his friends took what I didn't want to give. I have lots of things I wish I can take back. Dr. Blackthorn explained that all we can really do is move from them, learn from them. That's why we make mistakes, to learn from them.

"We're here."

I turn to look at Alec, who has a small smile. "Where is here, exactly?"

He smiles and takes his seatbelt off. "My grandmother's property. I wanna show you something."

I nod and follow him out of the car. He comes around and takes my hand to lead me through a field and into some trees. I am real glad he makes me feel as safe as he does because no one knew where I was at the moment. We walk and Alec's hand never leaves mine. We get to a small clearing and Alec pulls me closer to the edge where he's already standing.

"Look." He whispers, leaning into my ear.

I turn my head and see New York. The sun is high in the sky, but the skyline of the city was breathtaking. You could see the Brooklyn Bridge, the Empire State Building, and everything else that makes the city what it is. "Wow…" I whisper as I look around me.

I feel Alec step up closer and wrap his arms around me, his head on my shoulder. "I come here to think, sometimes."

I smile and just take in the quiet, the stillness of the moment. I didn't know what to say. The fact that he brought me somewhere that was special to him. He pulls me down to set with him and I lean against him. "Thank you for sharing it with me."

I feel him sigh and lay his head on mine, and it makes me smile.

We don't say anything else, just enjoy being there. I can feel the butterflies as his thumb over my skin as we watch the clouds. I could feel myself drift off and sigh, laying more on the man who wrapped me in him. He starts humming some song and I smile. I don't know what he's humming, but it's nice.

"Magnus…" I hear him whisper, so soft that his breath barely brushes along my ear.

"hmm.." I let out to let him know I'm still here.

"Be with me. Let me show how relationships are supposed to be. Please."

I smile and turn to look at him. I can see his need, desire pooled in his eyes. Most of all, I see the worry. Worry that he's pushing me too fast. It's been a week since I met him and a month since Ragnor, so I know why he's worried. I turn my whole body and curl my legs under me, sitting on my knees. I put my hands on his face and smile. "Ok." I whisper.

His smile is so big that it shows a dimple on the right side of his face and I smile back at him. He brings his hands up to pull my face to his and touches our foreheads together. I don't know if he wants to kiss me, but at this point, I'd probably let him. My eyes widen and I pull back a bit when that thought enters. Do I really want him to kiss me? It's been only five days since I met this boy.

"What?" he asks and I can see the worry back in place.

I smile. "Nothing, just thoughts. We can go slow, yea?"

He smiles again and nods. "I won't do anything till you want me to, Magnus. I know my life is really complicated and scary, so the fact you are agree to let me be with you is enough for me at this moment."

I smile and nod. "Alright. Don't you have to be at the club?"

He shook his head. "Just Jace tonight. I work Tuesday and Wednesday, Simon on Thursday and Friday, and Jace Saturday and Sunday. We decided last night while waiting for everyone to close shop. Tuesday and Wednesday are the slow nights and my chances of not running into certain people are greater."

I furrow my brow and try to process the information. "How many? Can I ask that?"

He nods. "Yes. I will always be honest with you. I have two that I like to play with. Some ask for me who don't have doms, they're between them. The two I like, I actually really play. The others, just help them out."

I nod and search his face. He keeps his eyes on mine, knowing I'm trying to process, I guess. I let out a breath and sigh. "We'll have to work up to just sex, Alec. Are you sure? It may be a long time for you."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "I can handle. If I can't, you'll know. I tend to become a really big dick when I go to long. Izzy usually snaps me out of it, though."

"Your sister?"

He chuckles, "Not like you think. When we were younger, we did karate with Jace. It's how we met. I spar till the frustration is gone."

I just nod and we turn back around, enjoying the sun as it sets. As the day turns to night, I can feel the coolness of the wind breaking through the trees. I push myself more in to Alec, trying to gain some warmth.

"We should go. Don't want you sick."

I just nod and he helps me up. He takes my hand and his other takes his phone, turning the flashlight on. We walk back through the trees till we get to his car and he opens the door for me. While he goes around, I text mom to let her know I was on the way home and hope she had a good night. I hates when she worked the graveyard shift at the hotel, but a manager had to be on at all times. Alec took my hand as we hit the road and I smile. We talk all the way back. I ask more questions about him growing up with Izzy and life in general. I tell him that it's always been me and my mom. My dad skipped while she was pregnant with me. He lets me know the same thing about his dad. When he pulled up to my apartment, he got out with me. I get to my door and pull my key out of my pocket. I turn to him and smile. "Thank you. I really liked the afternoon."

He smiled and came closer to me, kissing my cheek. "Me too. Thank you for trusting me, Magnus."

I just nod and watch as he walks back down the hallway. I shut the door and lean against it, my legs slowly sliding and I'm in the floor. Something about that man, that dominating boy, was going to get me in trouble. I sigh and wave my hand over my face to get the heat out of it. We didn't even kiss, his lips only touched my forehead and my cheek all day. But, wow...the tingle they left behind was nothing I ever felt before. Alexander was nothing I had ever felt before. I finally get off the floor and head to my room. I look at my phone to see it's about 7:00 and so put it in the charger and take out my clothes from the overnight bag to clean. I put them in the washer and then go to the kitchen. Chairman is sitting on the counter, looking at me. "I'm sorry, meow." I whisper to him as I take out some tuna and rip it open.

I put it on the plate and my kitty starts to devour it. I also set up the milk and then look to see what I could eat. I see a note on the cabinet and pull it.

 ** _"Magnus,_**

 ** _I made some pasta before I left. See you in the morning._**

 ** _-mom."_**

I smile and throw the paper in the trash as I turn back to the fridge. I open the door and look through the shelves for the pasta. I take it out and open it, sighing. She made spaghetti. I loved her spaghetti. I put it in the microwave and then grab a fork and some parmesan cheese to put on top. I take a soda out of the fridge as the microwave dings and take the pasta out. I sit it on a small towel to hold and then head to my room. I turn on the TV so I can watch the shows I missed yesterday and today, sitting cross-legged on my bed. I put one of my pillows in my lap and then put the bowl on it so I can eat. I sigh as the food hits my tongue, not knowing how hungry I am till this moment. Makes sense as we spent all day in the clearing at his grandma's.

I quickly get through the pasta and sit it on my nightstand till the first recording is finished. I take my bowl back to the sink before starting a new show. I make a stop at the bathroom, taking my contacts out and slipping my glasses in place. I go to my room and put on some boxers, a bit too hot for pants tonight. I then get under my blanket, washing my face at the vanity first. I snuggle into my pillows as I start yesterday's episode of Days. I get comfortable as a bed sounds from my phone.

I pick it up and read. _"Good night, Magnus."_

I smile and push the reply button. "Good night, Alexander."

I put the phone down and get into the show, drifting off as the credits run at the end of it.

* * *

I woke up and sighed, squeezing my pillow to me. I dreamt of Alexander and kissing. Lots and lots of kissing. I turn over as Chairman Meow makes it known he's up as well. I take the blanket off and make my way to feed him. "Here."

He just meows and starts eating. I take myself back to my room and grab a pair of lounge pants. I was planning on staying in and doing homework this afternoon. I get to the bathroom and shut the door. I turn on the water and brush my teeth while the water heats up. I do my business and sit my glasses on the counter before getting in. I sigh as the water starts to loosen up my tired and achy joints. I take my coconut shampoo and lather my hair, lightly humming to myself. After I wash it out, I add the conditioner before lathering up my loofa and washing my skin. I turn the water off after making sure all the color is out of my hair and wrap a towel around my waist. As I open the door, I hear my mom making her her way home.

"Morning, Ma."

She smiles, but I can see how tired she is. "Morning, sweetie. You staying in or leaving?"

I smile, throwing my pants over my shoulder. "Staying. I have homework."

"Alright, send me a text if you leave." she states through a yawn.

I just not and open the door to my room. I set my glasses on the vanity and sit, with the towel around me. "Nope, not today." I say to myself and put the glasses back on.

I get up and pull the lounge pants up, dropping the towel in my hamper. I look at my bag and sigh, trying to figure out what homework to conquer first. I had the designs Izzy and I were working on, needing to add my little touches. She added her to it on Friday. That was easy work though. Math and English. I smile at my decision and pull math first. I didn't have much with that, just review for the test. Afterwards, I got out the book we were reading and started with chapter four. I could feel the blood start to heat up in my system as I read this book.

I could picture myself with Alec and the things being done in the book. This wasn't going to be good for me. I somehow made my way through the book without getting overheated and I'm quite proud. I was even able to keep myself from hardening as my imagination tried to work me up plenty of times. I shake my head and put the homework up, seeing it's about 3:00. I get up and head to get me some lunch, refiling Chairman's dishes also. As soon as I get back to my room, there's a text.

 _"What are you doing today?"_ It was from Alexander.

I smile and push to reply. "Just finished homework and now being lazy and watching tv. What are you doing?"

I sat my phone down and turned the television on to look for a program. I heard the phone beep as I found a Johnny Depp movie I hadn't seen.

 _"Bored out of my mind. The others left me."_

"Wanna come watch movies? My mom's sleeping." I sent.

I didn't have to wait long for a reply to let me know he was coming. I sigh, trying to figure out if I could actually get all the way fixed up before he got here. I decided not to worry too much, but did put a tank top on as the door went off. I walk down to the door, turning my tv off, knowing my mom wouldn't want us in my room.

"Hey." I smile as he walks in. He was in a pair of lounge pants also and a tee.

"Hey. Lounge day for you too, huh." he smirked.

I nod. "Sunday's usually are."

I then shut the door and we picked out a movie for us to start. I got up some popcorn and Alec pulled some soda out of the fridge. We then sat down and started the movie while my mother slept, and I was trying not to do anything I had envisioned all day.

* * *

 _Hope you like it! Please remember to leave me little notes and questions you may have._

 _GUESTS: Thank you for the reviews! :)B_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey everyone! I got so busy yesterday and I didn't get this up. I may try to get up another so that I'm schedule again! Hope you like this one :)B**_

 **ALEC**

I feel the sun on my face and turn, burying into my pillow to hide my face. It's been exactly a week since I took Magnus to my grandmother's property outside town. I smile as I think on this last week. Not that much happened. I still haven't kissed that boy. I was trying very hard to let him make the steps first and it was killing me. We talk every day, whether at school or through texts. I sigh and roll over, knowing I won't be able to get back to sleep. I stretch and twist to pop my back and think on today. All of us were going to central park this morning. Simon's band was playing at some art thing and Clary had some paintings up for people to look at and hopefully buy. I kick the blanket off and get up, grabbing a pair of jeans as I make my way to the bathroom.

I can hear the others in the kitchen, figuring out I'm the last to wake up. I was picking up Magnus on the way so I slept in. That boy was just as bad as Izzy with getting ready. I have been picking him for school everyday and his mom was slowly warming up to me. I know it's been a week, but I have had more than one conversation with that woman. I didn't go to his group thing, but I did pick him up so we could get coffee after. I was just glad his meetings were on Thursday since I'm not working those days. I had Tuesday, inventory and order day, and Wednesday. Inventory was to make up for trying to develop a real relationship with Magnus and both my partners didn't back down from their decision on that.

I was grateful for them to figure out a way for me to still help out while trying to hold out for the person my body, and mind, wanted. Hell, I think my soul even wanted Magnus at this point. I shake my head and make quick work in my shower, brushing my teeth when I get out. I didn't shave as my face could wait another day before I really had to. I make my way to the kitchen, my stomach letting me know how hungry it is. I smile and just take the coffee that Simon holds up for me with a plate full of eggs and meat. I sit at the counter and sigh as the coffee starts taking effect. The girls go back to finish getting ready while the other two start to clean up the breakfast dishes.

We don't talk, as is usual with us in the morning. All five of us are not morning people, Magnus is though. That took some getting used to. I finish my food and coffee, sitting them in the sink for the boys. I make my way back to my room and find a green tee shirt, pulling it over my head. I see my phone blinking and smile, opening the message.

 _"Give me 30, darling. I overslept."_

I just smile and text back. "Alright. Only 30 though ;)"

I sit the phone down and find a brush to run through my hair. I then take out a loose fitting toboggan and put it on the crown of my head, using a pin to keep it in place. Izzy showed me that trick. I find my boots and sit them by my bed, heading to grab my socks. I sit down and put the socks on and then slip my feet into my boots. I grab my leather cuff that Izzy got me for Christmas and slip it on, putting a watch on the other wrist. I then grab my wallet and phone, putting it in place, my keys in my hands. I walk back to the living room to see if anyone else was ready.

"Still waiting, huh." I sigh, sitting next to Jace.

He smiled. "She wants to make a good impression. Oh, Maryse called this morning and argued with your sister. Apparently you're corrupting her since she stays here during the week now also."

I roll my eyes and fold my arms. "Such a bitch. Nevermind the fact that Izzy's boyfriend lives with us."

Jace chuckled and the girls came out, Simon following Izzy. This wasn't surprising. The habit was left over from the last mistress he had. She had to have him in his sight at all times. Izzy let him do it so he could feel more comfortable.

"You heading to get Magnus, Alec?" Izzy stated, putting an earring in her ear.

"In a bit, he overslept. If you have to be there, though, I'll text when we get there and find you."

Izzy smiled and nodded, heading out with Simon. He had to be there before it all started so that the band could set up. Clary comes out and sits with us to put on her shoes. "I'm nervous."

I hear Jace tell her she's going to do good. They leave and I look at the time, twenty minutes. I text Magnus to let him know I'm on the way since he's about ten minutes away. I get up and lock the door as I step into the hallway. I get to the elevator and step in before he texts me to let me know he's eating real quick and the door's open. His mom had to work this morning and so was already gone. I had found out that Magnus had a stepfather, which is where he got his last name. That man died about two years ago and so his mother worked a bit more so he wouldn't have to. I get to the car and start it up, putting my phone in it's spot. I back out of the spot and turn to head out to Magnus'.

We haven't really labeled anything, yet. I think we were close though. We spent a lot of time together the past few days. This was mostly at his house with his mom home. I think we both wanted to show her I was different than the fucker at the other school. I get out when I park next to his car and make my way to his apartment.

I just open the door to see him pour some milk for his cat. "Hey, babe."

He pushes up from his position and it takes everything in me not to attack him. His ass was good to look at, especially when he work skinny jeans. They were orange today and paired with a black shirt that had sleeves to his elbows. He smiles after putting the milk up. "Morning, darling."

I pat his cat on the head as he goes to grab his phone from the room. I don't go back there, not when we're alone. I want to prove he can have his space. He was nervous about that at first, but I knew he needed some independence while still getting used to having someone care. He came back in and I smile, taking his hand.

"Ready."

He sighs. "Yes, Kind of nervous though."

I furrow my brow and he smiles. "He likes these types of things, Alec. I'm just nervous he's going to be there."

I come a bit closer and wrap my arms around his waist to keep him close. "I'm there. Jace also. Izzy's gonna stay with Simon and Clary has to stay at her booth. We won't let anything happen to you if he is. You will have to keep me from hitting him, baby."

"That's what I'm afraid of." He whispered.

I put my forehead to his and smiled. "I'll try really, really hard not to."

He smiles and nods and then we head out to the park. He holds my hand the whole way and I know he has to be really nervous as he's not talking. I park and text Jace to see where Clary's booth is and then text my sister to let her know we're here. I get out and open Magnus' door as usual. I take his hand and pull him close since a lot of people are already here for the festival thing. We get to her booth and I sit on one of the stools, pulling Magnus between my legs and wrapping my arms around him. I listen as he talks to Clary about the works she's showcasing today and I just watch. I was hoping that fucker didn't show up, but only because Magnus was really worried. Me, well...I wanted to beat the fuck out of him. I knew Jace was right with me, Izzy also. I felt him stiffen a bit and sit my chin on his shoulder. I was looking the girls that were looking at the paintings, not saying anything.

"Magnus Bane."

"Hi, Catarina. Camille."

I felt his hands wrap tighter in mine and squeezed them.

"These you're friends?" One of the blondes asked.

I feel his head nod. "This is Clary, she's the artist. Jace, her boyfriend. This is Alec, my...Alec."

I smile. "We haven't established anything yet."

They nod and one has a small smile. "I'm glad you look to be doing good. A lot better than before."

He nods. "Thanks to you both."

And then I figure it out. These were the girls that found him that night. I pull him closer to me as he talks some more with the girls. They were nice and that made me think he could've had friends at his old school if it wasn't for the short few that made it hell for him. Before they left, they exchanged number, wanting to keep in touch with him.

He leaned his head on my shoulder and sighed. "That's weird."

I smile. "I think if the guys that made your life hell wasn't there, you would have been friends with them all this time, baby. They're nice. They asked for your number, not the other way around."

He turns to look at me and I could see the hope in his eyes. "Really."

I smile. "We liked you since you walked into the classroom last week, baby."

"This is true. I don't think Izzy would have let anyone say otherwise, though."

I laugh, Jace did too since he heard. "No, my lovely sister would have punch the guys and talked to you anyway."

Speaking of, she came over and talked a bit before we went to see Simon's band. Clary had to stay, but Jace told her he'd bring her lunch when Simon was finished and had break. I take Magnus' hand again and we find a spot to spread the blanket Izzy had brought. Jace helps her and then we sit on it and get ready for the band. They did a lot of covers, but today they were doing their own music. They had named themselves The Shadows. I didn't get it, and never asked. Izzy loved all the boys in the band and went to the practices all the time. I leaned back on my arms and Magnus put his head on my thigh after I stretched my legs out. I move one hand and start to run my fingers through his hair, hearing a sigh from the boy.

"Some guys keep looking over here." Jace whispered, trying not to let the boy with me know.

I had let him know how worried Magnus was to be here and with the girls from his old school showing up, we were watching out for others.

"Where?"

He nodded in the direction and I glanced, trying to be discreet about it. The guys looked real big, lots of muscle. He was staring right at the boy in my lap and it pissed me off. He had tat's on his arms and the others with him looked just as mean. I lean closer to Jace and whisper in his ear. "Let Izzy know and see if she'll go flirt with you. I wanna know what they want."

Jace nodded and leaned to Izzy. They were standing by a food truck so it would make it easy to just leave. Izzy asked if we wanted anything and then they got up.

"I know they're here." Magnus whispered.

I looked down to see him looking up at me, Simon's band coming out to play. I smile. "They're just going to see what he wants. Is that him?"

Magnus nods and I touch my hand to his face. "You're safe, baby."

He smiles, nods again, and turns to watch Simon. I keep my eyes to my sister and Jace while they stand in line. Izzy's talking to the guys, laying it on thick looks like. I keep my fingers running through Magnus' hair, trying to keep him calm. I had told him I would try not to hit the guy, but I may not have to. If he does something to my sister she doesn't like, she'll do it for me. Nothing like watching my sister beat up a bully, especially Magnus' ex. My priority to to make sure the boy with me was calm and having fun, not worrying about some guy. He needed to know I'd protect if it came to that, and I will. They fucker was going to get hit if he tried anything with Magnus today. Jace and Izzy came back over with some drinks and some bags of chips. We all sit up and Izzy hands out everything.

"What's he up to?" I ask, opening Magnus' chips for him.

"Oh, he thinks he's the man. Tried to get me meet up later." Izzy stated.

I glanced at him, he and his buddies were still looking over. "So, he was looking at you?"

She shook her head. "No. One of them were whispering about you and Magnus. I think he's trying to think of how well you know each other. Alec, he's creepy."

My eyes widen a bit because I know it takes a lot of Izzy to find someone creepy. We had creepy all the time, and for her to actually say it meant he gave off the wrong vibes. Izzy always trusted her gut.

"I agree, man. It's like he's obsessed with Magnus. His buddy was giving him a play by play in his ear while he talked to Izzy."

I feel Magnus move a bit and I lean over. "I'm not leaving you."

He looks at me and nods. I turn back to Jace. "He's not going to get him. I told Magnus I would try real hard not to hit him."

"Magnus Bane, you're looking good."

We turn and look, the guy standing at our blanket. We sit there, mostly not knowing what Magnus wanted us to do. He stayed put and looked up at the guy. "Ragnor. I'd say it's a pleasure, but it's not. This is Alexander, my boyfriend."

I didn't let my surprise show, but I also knew he wanted the fucker to know he was moving on. I watched as he looked at me, trying to size me up. I just smile. "Hey. I'd say it was nice to meet you, but it's not."

He just smirked. "Why, because I showed him a real man and now he won't touch you."

I made to get up and Jace grabbed me. The fucker just smirked wider. "Hit a nerve?"

I could feel myself losing it and then I felt hands on my face. I moved my eyes to look at who had me, seeing Magnus cat eyes. I could see the worry and knew he was thinking the worse. "I'm fine." I whisper.

I really wasn't and I knew that he knew I wasn't.

"Ahhh, so Magnus has grown some balls."

My face changed and Magnus let me go. I stood up and walked over to the man, looking him in his eyes. I was his height and even if his build was bulkier than mine, I was a black belt and not worried. "He may have grown some balls, but you have no idea what I could do." I whisper to him.

His smirk gets bigger still and he steps up to me. "So you know just how rough he likes it? How he loves when someone throws him around a bit, shows him how to act."

And now I lose it. I hit him in his throat and he was down. I got to his level and kept his face to the ground. "I made a promise to try not to hit you. Now, I have to apologize. Come near him again and it'll get worse. You have no fucking clue just who I am and what I'm capable of. I haven't touched him like you have, you abusive son of a bitch. I touch him softly, let him know how much he means with just a touch. He's calling the shots now, but only because he knows I'm letting him. It's because you raped him that he thinks he doesn't deserve what I want to give him. You're not a man, your a fucking boy. Leave. Now."

I got up and left no room for argument. Magnus was standing now and we had a small crowd. I just took his hand and led him away. I didn't know if he was going to lose it, but I'd rather it not be around the people trying to watch the bands. I go around a building and pull him to me. He's shaking and I rub my hands in circles on his back, trying to get him to calm down. I feel his hands wrap around my waist and we just stand as he calms down.

"What did you do to him, Alec?" I heard him whisper.

I pulled back just enough to cup his face and smile. "Neat little trick I learn in karate, baby. He shouldn't have said what he did about you. I'm sorry I did it, but he needs to learn his place."

He nods. "What did you say to him?"

"How I had to apologize to you and how I am with you. Nothing really all that bad, Magnus."

He smiles and leans his head on my chest. I wrap him tighter in my arms and just hold him, hoping my sister and Jace took out the trash.

"Alec?"

I pull back again to see him looking at me. "Yeah?"

"We can go back now."

I smile and take his hand. We don't say anything, just go back to the others. Simon's band was through and so we just went to Clary's booth, knowing that's where Jace was. We couldn't get backstage because we weren't part of the bands. I sit on the stool again and pull him to me again. I listen as he talks to Clary about the painting she sold. Her first sale and she was excited. We decided we needed to celebrate on Monday since Jace had to be at the club tonight. This way he could celebrate with us, not that they wouldn't privately later.

"Magnus, you staying over tonight?" I heard my sister ask as they came up.

Simon lets me know she filled him in what happened because he could see where we were. I just nod as I hear Magnus answer. "I have to ask my mom. She's not on duty tonight, so she may want me home."

Izzy nods and then I talk with Jace and Simon while the others talk about their projects. They were finishing up the clothing this week for the grade. This was their last project for the year and they still had to find someone to model.

"Alec, you should so the guys outfit for us."

I turn to look at my sister. "Why not Simon or Jace?"

"Because you're the fit. It's a bohemian thing and you dress up like this anyway. Tabby told me she'd wear the dress for us." Izzy explained.

I shrug. "Alright. How the fuck you get her to agree?"

Tabby, or Tabitha, was the girl in charge of our bar. We grew up with her and her sister, Maia. Maia tended also and was getting ready for her own wedding. They were two years older than we were.

"She's single. Magnus and I aren't allowed to be the models and I thought of her. Jace is modeling for Clary and they asked Maia already."

I look at Magnus, who shrugs. "I haven't met this girl, yet. I was told she works with you guys, though."

I smile and nod. "When?"

Magnus smiles. "Next week. We have to finish sewing and things this week and then have the pictures by next Friday. Oh, and you guys have to come to class and model the clothes. She wants to see what they look like for real. You'll get excused from class."

"And my dad is giving Jace the notes he's missing on. I talked to him last night and told him about the project." Clary added, knowing Jace and I wouldn't want to miss our business class.

I nod and then we all talk and cut up the rest of the afternoon. Clary had sold two more paintings and one drawing of the NYC skyline. We were all very proud of her. We stayed and helped her take everyone down and put the into the right packages before taking off. Jace had to get ready for the club and so he went with us. Clary had to drop her things off at her house and then she was coming to get Jace, wanting to hang out with him at the club tonight. Izzy and Simon were on dinner while I took Magnus home to talk to his mom about hanging out and maybe staying over. That was going to be a toss up because I would be there. I drop Jace off and then head over to Magnus'. I park next to him again and then help him out of the car. He takes my hand and we head to his apartment. His mom was watching TV when he opened the door for us.

"Hey ma."

"Hey, baby. Have fun?"

He nodded and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "They want to know if I can hang at Jace, Alec, and Simon's."

She looks at me and I shrug. "I think Izzy doesn't want to be the only girl, so to speak. Simon and I don't speak clothes and shoes. Clary and Jace are at the club tonight. We'll most likely eat food and watch movies, maybe some music. I'll be on the couch."

"Do you not have a room?" she asked.

I shrug. "I won't let Magnus on the couch. He'll be using my bed while I sleep elsewhere."

She looked at Magnus, who just shrugged. He knew I wouldn't budge on that. She looks back at me, trying to figure out if one of us are lying. I just give a small smile and then she nods. I sit on the chair while Magnus goes to get his things.

"You never go to his room. Why?"

I look at her. "He told me how he needs his space and independence. I'm trying to give it to him. Besides, I know my limits and there's a bed in there with a very hot guy."

I see a small blush and she gets up, asking if I want a drink. I let her know I'm fine and then she heads back down the hallway. Magnus comes out a few minutes later and then we head out to go to my apartment for a night with Izzy and Simon while the other two were out and playing at the club.

* * *

 _And another chapter is finished! Please tell me how you liked this one. Welcome to all the new people who went past the first chapter, I really appreciate it! Thank you to all of you still here with me. Please leave a review for me! :)B_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey everyone! I just want to say a big HELLO! to all my new people. I have gotten a couple new follows and favorites in the last two days, which I love to pieces. I wasn't feeling well yesterday, so I'm sorry for not getting this up then. I did give you a little treat, so I hope you like it. :)B**_

 **MAGNUS**

I reached over and shut off the alarm before rolling onto my back and arching, little pops going down my spine. I felt Chairman Meow make his presence known by my head and looked up at him, scratching behind his ear. "Morning, Chairman." I smiled. He just looked at me and jumped off the bed. Damn kitty, just wants his food. I stretch out one more time before taking the blanket off my body and throwing my legs over. I sit up and run a hand through my hair to get it untangled a bit, getting up and heading out the door.

I get to the kitchen and see mom already making breakfast. "Morning, ma."

"Morning, baby." She states as she hands me a plate. "Eat."

I sat leaned against the counter and ate while she fed my kitty. She had to work a double today and so I wouldn't see her till she got in tomorrow morning. I hated when she did the doubles, but someone had a death in the family and so she offered so they could go out of town for the funeral. I was just glad she didn't do them often and they gave her an hour break between shifts.

"Ma." I hand her my plate and she looks at me.

"You alright?" she asked, concerned.

"Yes, ma'am. Um...Can Alec come over tonight to watch movies? It's just we're usually with everyone else and I have to stay with the kitty." I ask, hoping she'll let him come over. I hadn't asked him yet because I wanted her to know she could trust my with my asking her instead of just having him over.

She looked at me and I could see her trying to figure out what she would answer.

"Magnus, have you…"

I shake my head. "He hasn't even kissed me, ma. I don't know why as we've kind of been dating or whatever. I haven't asked because I'm kind of scared about his answer."

She smiles and cups my face. "I'm sure it's because he wants you to trust him. I'm kind of glad he hasn't. He can stay. If he sleeps here, it needs to be on the couch."

I smile and kiss her cheek as she turns to leave.

I make my way to the shower and turn the water on. I brush my teeth real quick and do my business before stepping into the spray. _"Ahhh."_ I sigh as the water finishes waking me up. I let the liquid run over me, just enjoying the way it loosens me up. I take my shampoo and lather my hands before running it through my hair, making sure to scrub to get it clean. I put in my conditioner and then lather my loofa to get my body clean. I quickly clean my body and then rinse the conditioner out, turning off the water. I wrap a green towel around my waist and then stand at the sink. I take my shaving cream and run it over my face, making sure to get it where it needs to go.

I then take my razor and run it over my face, carefully mind you. After that, I take my aftershave and then walk to my room. I get to my closet and decide on a pair of boot cut jeans with holes all over them and slip the on. I then take out a pink button up and sit it on my bed. I grab my contacts and sit on the seat at my vanity and put them in, sitting my glasses in their case. I take my pink chalk and apply it to my hair as I hear a beep on my phone. I pick it up and look at it to see a message from Alec.

 _"Heading over."_

I smile and get up, going to make sure the door's unlocked as I reply. "Door's open. I'm almost ready."

I then head back to my room and apply the glitter spray before working on my face. I apply some light shimmer that pink in with my grey today and put a thin line of liner on my top lip, a thin line on the bottom. I didn't need mascara as my lashes were thick, so left that alone for today. I then added some chapstick today and put my shimmer lotion on my face. I slipped my shirt as I hear the door opening.

"Magnus…"

"Five minutes, darling. Getting my shoes." I call out as I reach for my vans.

I button up my shirt and roll the sleeves before taking my shoes, socks, and bag to the living room. Alec was looking rather delicious today in a pair of skinny jeans and a blue shirt that brought out his eyes. I smile at him and sit the bag down, sitting beside it to put my shoes and socks on. He leans against the chair as I slip the footwear on and then I stand up, taking my bag. He takes my hand and I let him lead me out of my apartment so I can lock it. When we get to his car, I keep his hand in mine. I know he's not a morning person, so we usually don't talk till his coffee's taken effect to his system.

"Oh, mom said it was alright for you to watch movies at my house tonight. If you want to anyway." I whispered the last part as we pulled into the school.

Alec turns the car off and squeezes my hand to get me to look at him. I turn and see his eyes studying me. I just look at him, hoping he really wants to come over. He has made sure we are never really alone that long and I know it's because he's nervous about being alone with me when we haven't done anything.

"You sure?" he asks.

I nod. "Yes. I have to make sure my kitty gets fed and so I can't go out tonight. I also wanted time with you, this is what I came up with."

He smiles and nods. "Alright. We'll have to stop so I can grab things encase I get tired."

I smile and nod, happy he wants to stay. We get out and he takes my hand again as we go to class. We get there and Izzy's already there, Simon also. We sit and

Alec tells Izzy he's gonna hang out with me at mine tonight. She looks at me and I shrug. "We have pictures tomorrow, anyway."

She smiles. "Yes, Maia works tonight, so that's good. Tabby said she could meet us at one."

Alec and nod and Jace walks in. It was Simon's shift tonight and so Jace told us he was taking Clary out for a date now that their routine with the club was set. Alec let him know he would be with me and since Izzy was with Simon, we all had couple things to do. It was nice, having couple things to do. I feel like the last two weeks since I got here went very fast. As the bell rings, Alec leads me out.

"Wanna get dinner later?" he asks before we split.

I nod. "Sounds good. First date?"

Alec nods and I smile. "Good, will I need to change?"

He shakes his head. "You're gorgeous like that, baby."

I could feel just a tiny blush as Izzy grabs my arm, making me leave him.

We get to Biology and there's a lady in here that isn't our teacher. The teacher's also here, so I guess we're having a guest. I sit next to Izzy and look at her. She just shrugs, not really knowing what it's for either. We talk a bit about what we're both doing tonight. She's helping in the bar with Maia tonight, wanting to learn that part of the club. She let me know that her and Clary both usually help tend so the boys can watch like they need to.

"Alright, class. For the next two weeks, we're going to be talking about sex, pregnancy, and why it's important to wait."

I groan and lay my head down. Izzy rubs my back and I sigh. "I'm going to be so bored."

"I know, sweetie." she whispers back

The lady gets up and introduces herself. The next hour is all about different types of birth control. Which ones are more affecting and won't mess with a girl's cycle. The guys, myself included, were very nauseous by the time class was over. Izzy and I split and I made my way to History, letting her know I'd see her at lunch. I get to History and Alec's not there yet. I sit down and get out my notebook. We had moved on to the 70s and the aftermath of the Vietnam War, which is always fun...not. I lay my head down and close my eyes, trying to get the last hour out of my head. I hear Alec set his bag down and turn my head to look at him.

"You alright?" he asks and I can see the concern.

I sit up. "When you get to Biology, you get to learn all about birth control and the affect on a girl's stuff."

I see his face and smile. "I thought so too. Hell, I think Izzy was even a bit grossed out. Every guy in the class looked like they were gonna puke. How's English?"

He rolls his eyes and I smile. "That bad?"

"She made me, Jace, and Simon stay after today. She told us she heard from a friend of hers that we go to certain types of clubs. I think one of the other teacher's probably goes to ours. She asked us to speak to the class."

My eyes widen as I take that in. "We finished reading that for homework last night. Why would she want you to talk?"

He shrugs. "Wants everyone to know the real deal. She also asked if our subs wouldn't mind coming to class. When I laughed, she asked what was funny. I just said nothing and pulled them out with me."

Before I could answer, Garroway got up and started lecture. We moved into Nixon and Watergate by the time class was over and I closed my book. When we got into the hall, Alec took my hand and led me to the cafeteria. I had forgot my lunch today and so Izzy had gotten me a salad while she got their sandwich. I take it, thanking her, and then stab my fork at the lettuce. When Simon and Jace sat down, Simon told Izzy about English. She rolled her eyes and I heard her tell Alec that one of the math teachers was at the club, she saw them there. Well that explained it. We didn't have math, most seniors didn't have to take it unless they just wanted to. It was a toss between trig and calculus, so we didn't take it. Simon's accounting was enough for their club books, so they weren't worried about that.

I felt Alec take my hand as they continued to discuss the club some more. They were having an event tonight. Some girl wanted her bachelorette party there. They were charging her a pretty penny too, from what I could tell. I didn't want to leave for art when the bell rang, but Alec walked with us before going to his class. I sat with Jace and Simon like usual and took out my sketch pad. Since it was about two weeks till school was out, our teacher assigned final project today. We were to draw anything that we wanted to. We could use pastels, paint, color pencils, or anything else that could make it colorful. It had to be on canvas when we are finished and so I got to work on my sketch. I tapped my pencil on the paper, trying to figure out something. We got to pick the emotion we wanted to try to portray, but I didn't know which one.

"What're you going to do?"

I looked at Jace, who looked just as lost. "I don't have a clue. Maybe something happy. I don't think I want to do sadness. What are you gonna do?"

He shrugs. "I dunno, man. I hate having to draw an emotion. I usually just draw and what happens, happens."

I turn to Simon. "What about you?"

He smiles. "Love. This isn't too hard for me as I always draw emotion. I hadn't done love yet, though. I thought I'd try it."

We nod and then we all look back down at our paper. I just close my eyes and start to draw, letting my imagination figure out for itself what it wants to say. I open my eyes and smile, knowing what I was going to draw. It was happiness for me and something I was highly looking forward to. Most will see it as love, but I didn't care. I wasn't even going to put faces really, just two men. No one special. I would know who they were, Jace and Simon also. I also knew I'd show Alec before putting it on canvas and adding the color. I slowly start to draw, giving the dark hair guy some tats on his arm because that shit was hot. I also found out Alec's got one on his back, on his right shoulder blade.

He told me that Jace and Izzy had it also. They decided to get them when they all turned 18 and it was some kind of ruin for friendship as they couldn't find one for family. I made the little designs on the guys arm and shaded his shirt, making a little note to make it purple on my paper. I put this guy in some jeans with his feet bare and the foot you could see was flexed. The other guy I was going to give red hair. I didn't put tats on him, but his skin was white. I made his shirt green and he was also in jeans. The way they were holding each other, you couldn't see this ones feet, so I didn't draw them. I made lines around them, making it look like they were sitting on a bed or blanket of some kind. Like I said, most would think this is love, but to me it's happiness. They kind of go hand in hand though. If you're in love with someone, you're happy with them. I wasn't in love by any means, and I knew Alec wasn't either. We just hadn't been together long enough for that.

"That's good."

I turned to Jace, who's paper was still blank. "Thanks. I just let my brain rest and this is what it came up with. Love and Happiness."

He nods. "I think I'm going to do my mom. I can incorporate some sadness in there. I didn't want to draw Clary because that's easy and everyone knows I love her."

"Yea, I'm not drawing Izzy, either." Simon stated and then looked over. "You're not red headed, neither is Alec."

I smile. "Exactly. No one will think I drew us, which I didn't. We aren't kissing yet."

They both looked at me and their eyes were big.

"What? I don't get it either, but he hasn't tried." I whisper.

Jace leans in and I see a knowing on his face. "Show him this. If he gets it like we do, he'll kiss you. He's just waiting for a sign probably, Magnus. He doesn't want to scare you."

I smile. "I know. I'm kind of hoping it changes tonight. The kissing part anyway."

The bell rang before they could comment and I went to design where Izzy was waiting. I walk in and sit my sketch down, pulling out my portfolio so we can add the final touches to the clothing. We each had our own table and supplies for each group. I was finishing up the vest and tie while Izzy was making the hat for the dress. We did the dress first, knowing it'd take the most time.

"This is good. Why red hair?"

I looked up at my partner as I laid out the fabric for the machine. "It's not us, not really."

She just give me a look and gets to work on the headpiece. I put my attention back to the fabric, having gotten Alec's measurements Monday, I just needed to put all the pieces together. He was going to wear a cream color button up, which we had just finished yesterday. That was frustrating as the buttons were hard to line up for some reason. We didn't talk as we finished up our pieces and then Izzy went to get some garment bags so we wouldn't mess anything up. The teacher also had a couple hat boxes so we grabbed one of those also. Izzy told me that Alec had a newsboy hat that he wore for Halloween one year and so we thought about adding it.

I didn't know if I wanted to and she was with me. We were going to see what he looked like and go from there. I helped her get the dress into the bag, not wanting to ruin the lace. We then put the slacks, vest, shirt, and tie in the other bag. Izzy took the bags since I was in Alec's car so that they'd be at the apartment. I was taking Alec's outfit with me though. We were let out early so we could get them into the car. Alec had given Izzy his keys so we could get his things in his car. We went there first and put that bag in the back.

"All finished." She states as we lock her car.

I lean against it. "I think it'll look good. The cream will look good on Tabby."

I had met her Monday when we got her measurements as well and since she had such dark skin, the cream was going to look fabulous.

"I agree. I'm going to pick up a couple wild flowers from the market tomorrow for her to hold. Alec's flower also."

Everyone was getting out early today for some kind of teacher thing, so we were just waiting for everyone else to get to the cars.

"So your picture…"

I turn to look at her. "You know we have the final project. (she nods) Well, it's emotion. I just let my brain shut down and draw. I didn't want anyone to think it was us, so I changed it a bit. Gave one guy red hair and the other some tattoos on his arms."

She nods. "Makes sense. He wants more of those."

"He told me. I love the one he's got and I'm sure he'll be hot with them all over, Isabelle."

"That one of your things? I noticed them last week on that guy."

I roll my eyes and she chuckles. I don't answer though, because everyone shows up. Alec pulls me to him and wraps his arms around me. We talk for a bit and then we all head to their apartment so Alec can get a bag. I sit on the couch while Alec goes into his room for his bag. I lay my head back and close my eyes, listening to everyone gather things for their evening. Izzy and Simon had to be at the club early because the truck would be there by five. Clary was with Jace and they were changing before heading out to an early movie and then dinner before turning in for the night. Alec and me, well...I wasn't too sure. I knew we were going to get an early dinner and then head to my house for movies and stuff. I just hope the stuff would finally include a kiss.

I didn't know how to ask why he hadn't done that, though. I figured he would by now and I was kind of worried he didn't want to. Ragnor had me under him, doing things that didn't involve clothes coming off, within the first week. I feel someone move my leg and open my eyes to see Alec. I smile and get up. He takes my hand and we call out we were leaving. We hear them all say their goodbye from wherever they are in the house. I let Alec lead me out of the apartment and to the elevator. When we get in the car, he sits his bag in the back seat, careful not to mess up the bag.

"That it?" he asks as we click our seatbelts.

"Yes, just finished in class today. Izzy has the dress for Tabitha."

He takes my hand and smiles before he backs out. It doesn't take long to get to my apartment and I grab my book bag and the outfit while Alec gets his things. We walk to the door and I unlock it. I hang his outfit in my bathroom, on the hook on the back of my door, for tomorrow. He had taken my books for me and put them in my room with his things. I walk back to find him on my couch and plop next to him. He puts an arm around me and brings me to him. I rest my head on his chest and he wraps his arm tighter around me.

"This is nice." I hear him whisper.

I don't move, just hum my agreement. We sat like that for a while, just being together. I feel his thumb start to run over my skin and can feel the goosebumps start to come out. I liked how my body reacted to his, the safety I felt just laying like this. He lays his head on mine and I feel a sigh leave his lips. I pull back to look at him. "What?" I whisper.

He puts a hand on my cheek, his eyes not leaving mine. "I'm trying real hard not to kiss you, Magnus."

"Why?" I ask, really wanting to know why he thinks he can't.

He leans his forehead on mine. "Because I don't know if you want me to. I'm trying real hard not to push you too fast because of the fucker that hurt you, but it's getting so damn hard, baby."

I keep my forehead to his and make sure my eyes are looking into his. "Please, kiss me."

He see a small smile on his face as we both close the distance and we finally get our first kiss, here on my living room couch. It's not much of a kiss, a simple one really. He pulls back and his hands are on my face, cupping it gently. We don't say anything, just look at each other. I can feel the tingles as his thumbs run over my cheeks and we're both smiling like we just recieved the best thing ever. "Again?" I ask.

His smile gets bigger and he brings his mouth back to mine. I smile against him as he kisses me lightly. Before he can pull back though, I put my arms around his neck to keep him in place. I know he's trying to let me have control, and so I'm going to take advantage of it. I know once we really get into this, he's not going to let me. I push against his lips, letting him know to deepen it. I feel his hands move and his arms are around my neck also as we keep our lips moving together. The feelings from just kissing him are like nothing I ever felt before, which I was happy with. I felt his tongue poke out just a bit and pulled back. I looked into his eyes and he was worried he pushed too fast. I peck him lightly before pulling back. "If we get to into this, I'm afraid I'll not let you stop." I whisper.

I know how important it is for both of us to do this right and so does he. He pulls me in his arms again and we just hold each other. Our stomachs make it known they're hungry and we laugh. I feed my kitty real quick while Alec runs for his wallet and keys. We then head out for some dinner and to rent a couple DVDs before coming back and cuddling on the couch.

* * *

 _FINALLY! Hope you liked this chapter. Please leave me a little comment or any questions below and once again, thank to every single one of you! I'm glad you're enjoying this! :)B_

 _GUEST: Thank you for your review! It means a lot :)B_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey everyone! SO sorry about the daily update thing. I hit a short block and couldn't get past where this one ends. Due to this, it's a lot shorter than the other ones. I still like how the chapter turned out and so I hope you like it. It's a small little filler chapter and then it's back to school days and things like that. The chapters will be back to normal starting with the next one, hopefully this weekend and Monday at the latest. I'm still not sure on the chapter limit for this one, but do know the boys will have a lemon chapter before Magnus gets to the club. That's how things progress in real life and I'm not going to just throw him into that atmosphere when they just started kissing. I do not think it'll go over 15 chapters though as that's usually my limit before the story is finished. Just a heads up on where I'm at, so I hope you don't worry too much about the updates. My goal is to be finished by July, so I will be getting my butt in gear for all you wonderful readers. On that note...On with the chapter! :)B**_

 **ALEC**

I woke up to the sound of the door shutting to see Magnus' mom walking in. I smile sleepily at her as she waves and goes into her bedroom, I'm guessing. I point my toes to stretch my legs over the arm of the couch and bring my arms over my head, arching my back to get it to pop.

"Alec."

I lean up a bit and look over the couch to see Krysten looking at me. "Yes, ma'am?"

She comes closer and leans over the couch and raises her eyebrow, silently questioning me. I let out a sigh and run my hand down my face.

"I kissed him, that's it. He's in his room and has been since getting me a blanket at about 2:00"

She nods and turns, leaving me on the couch.

I close my eyes and try to calm myself down. I know why she's the way she is, but I don't know if she needs to know so much. I'm not going to ask Magnus about it though because I know that before moving to our school she was all he had. I hear his door open and sit up, finding my tee and slipping it back on. I had gotten hot during the night, which isn't unusual, and so needed to put it back on. I hear him talk to his cat, getting him breakfast probably. I get up and fold the blanket I used before putting it in the chair. My clothes were in his room and so I went to the kitchen to figure out some food. He smiled up at me and I smile.

"You're mom's home. Asked about last night."

I see his blush and move closer. "Should I have not told her?"

He shakes his head. "It's not that. I'm just surprised you did."

I kiss his forehead and pull back to cup his face. "If you don't want me to, I won't."

He whispers that it's alright and that he's going to shower first so that we're not late to meet Izzy and Tabby at the park. He lets me know to get some cereal from above the fridge and gets a bowl before going to his bathroom. I pour the cheerios into the bowl and then grab the milk, pouring it over the cereal. I find some sugar and sprinkle a bit onto the meal before bringing a spoonful to my mouth. I slowly eat, trying to wake up some more. I was kind of nervous about taking the photos for Izzy and Magnus today; I'm not photogenic at all. I didn't want to mess up their grade any. I hear him finish the shower and let me know he placed my bag in their that had the outfit in it. I head down and grab a pair of boxers out of my bag, noticing he's putting on his contacts.

I smile at him in the mirror and then head to the bath. I turn the water so it sprays and quickly go back to get my tooth brush. He smiles again, doing his hair this time. I wink and then go back to the bathroom. I quickly brush my teeth and then get into the spray, sighing as it hits my skin. I look down and see his shampoo and smirk. I pick it up and smell it, a low moan coming out of my mouth. I pour some onto my hand and then scrub my hair. I loved the smell of Magnus and even though it wasn't all Magnus, I was smiling the whole time I scrubbed my head. I rinse it out and then grab a bar of soap that in the tub and quickly wash off, using just the bar on my skin like at home. I turn the water off and shake my head to get some of the water out of it. I quickly dry off and put my boxers on. I look at the garment bag and unzip it.

They did good with the outfit, that was for sure. I pull the slacks off the hanger and slip the up. I get them buttoned and smile, they had gotten the measurements perfect. I take the shirt off and slip my hands into it and then grab the vest and tie. I wanted to make sure Magnus got it how they wanted it. I go back into his room to see he's putting on his shoes, looking as delicious and sparkly as ever. He was wearing a pair of denim skinny jeans and an orange thermal with the sleeves bunched at the elbow. He had matching color in his hair and his face done up. He also had his many types of jewelry in place.

"How do you want these?" I ask as he looks up.

"Buttoned." he smirks, causing me to chuckle.

"I meant, how do you want the vest and tie."

I quickly button the front and then he comes over to tie the tie so that it looks how my sister and he had envisioned it. I pull the vest on and button it.

"Izzy's going to have a flower arrangement that will go on the vest. Just let me get the camera. Oh, and we wanted your hair in a man bun. Hairtie?"  
I smile and take the one he had on his table. I pull my hair up and sit to pull on my black vans.

"What part are we meeting Izzy and Tabby at?"

Magnus smiles as I put my phone and wallet in place. "By the fountains."

I nod and he takes my hand, letting me lead him out. We stop at the fridge where he leaves a note for his mom. I lead him out of his home and he locks the door back before we head to my car. I slip in and fasten my seatbelt, turning on the car. We both get situated and then I pull out and turn to head to the park. Magnus puts his hand in mine and I squeeze it as we drove. When we get to the park, I find a parking spot. Magnus and I get out and I take his hand as we walk to find my sister. People watch as we walk toward the fountain and I just pull Magnus closer to me. He lays his head on my shoulder as we reach the girls and I smile.

"You look good, Tabs."

"You too. This the reason you don't come on weekends anymore?"

I just nod and Izzy pins the wildflower to my vest. She takes the camera from Magnus and then we get to work. We do a few shots where we're in the position that Izzy wants us in and then she tells us to just have fun. We both know that it has to look like a wedding photo, so I pick her up and twirl her bridal style. She laughs and throws her head back with one foot pointed and the other bent, the hand with the flowers stretched out behind her head. I sit her down and we just goof off while Magnus and Izzy shoot the photos. People clap when Izzy states that she got enough and Tabby blushes a bit, causing me to pull her in. As everyone starts to leave us, Magnus walks over. I pull him to me and wrap my arms around his waist. "Did you get some good ones?"

He looks up at me and smiles. "Yes. You're really close to her."

I nod. "Her and Maia, who'll you meet Monday, are the only girls with five older brothers. Her partner goes to NYU."

I threw in the partner thing for his benefit. He smiles and I lean in to lightly kiss his lips. We hear an "awe" and a flash. We turn and the girls are smiling at us.

"What it's cute and I know Magnus will want the picture."

Izzy turned the camera over to show us and Magnus nodded. "Oh yes, I do want that. Thanks, Izzy."

We all talk for a bit and then Tabby has to go get ready for work. Izzy goes with her because they met at the apartment and so the garment bag and hat box was there. I take Magnus' hand and pull him to me. "Wanna eat?"

He smiles and nods. "After you change."

I chuckle and lead him back to the car. He takes my hand and we talk a bit more about where to eat and what to do for the afternoon. I pull in a couple spaces from where I was earlier and we get out. He takes my hand and we walk to his apartment, Magnus opening the door. His mom was watching TV when we walked in. I excused myself to go change and grab the bag out of the bathroom on the way. I get back into Magnus bedroom and shut the door. I slowly take off the things that Magnus and Izzy made and put them back on their hangers. I zip up the bag and hang it on Magnus' closet door so he knows where it is. I then pull out a pair of boot cut jeans and slip them on. I take out a white tee and slip it over my head and then let the hair tie out and leave it on Magnus' table since it was his. I run my fingers through my hair and slip my vans back on. I zip up my bag and put it over my chest and then head back to the living room. Magnus and his mom are talk, he telling her about the photos we took and Tabby.

"Sounds like you had fun." she turns to look at me.

I smile. "First time I think I've ever liked taking a picture. We won't be too late, ma'am. I don't work tonight, but will most likely have him home by 10:00. If that's ok?"

She nods. "Yes, that's fine. Magnus call if it's later."

He nods and then we head out to grab a late lunch.

* * *

 _I hope you guys liked this short little filler as much as I loved writing this one! I really wanted the picture taking put in the story and so I put it in. I wanna say thank you to all the new people entering into my madness, it means a lot to me to know how much you like it! Please remember to leave me a note below with absolutely anything on your mind, even the criticism! Till the next one :)B_

 _GUESTS: Thank you guys so much for reviewing, I'm glad you're still liking the story!_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey everyone! I'm so glad you liked the filler chapter. This one is more up to the length of the others. As I was thinking on the chapters for this one, I may go over the 15 I had tried to set for myself. We'll see as I write. Since nothing really happened in the last one and this one, maybe I'll give you a treat in the next update if I get enough reviews! Onto Magnus...:)B**_

 **MAGNUS**

I slapped my hand over the alarm, not wanting to get out of bed. I do not feel good this morning, but with the project being due, I really need to get up. I set up and try to get the dizziness to leave, heading to feed my cat and myself, hoping it'll help. I yawn as I stretch my arms over my head and then pick up my glasses, sliding them on my face. I throw the blanket off and then head to the kitchen with Chairman Meow trailing along at my ankles. I get his tuna out and open the packet, pouring the fish into his bowl. I throw away the pack and then get out some milk, pouring it also. I put up the milk and decide on some toast for me, just encase my stomach decides it needs to make itself known later.

I pop the bread into the toaster and then head to my room to find a brush and a hair tie. I hate when I don't feel up to par because I don't fix anything. I go back when I hear the toaster pop, signalling my bread is finished. I take it out and put it on a small plate, heading back to my room. I sit it on my vanity and sit to eat as I figure out what I really want to do for school. My contacts were out of the question because my head hurts and they would just make it worse. I tilt my head as I begin to eat the toast and nod, deciding to go without make up. This is something I never do, but I am only going to school for Izzy, and maybe Alec. I had the photos here while she had the clothes so I needed to get to school.

I finish the small breakfast and decide to leave on the lounge pants I was wearing, not really giving a crap about looks today. I guess this will be a test with my boyfriend. I know he's seen me without this stuff on and in my lounge pants, but never for school. I take the plate back to the kitchen and then go to find a tee shirt to wear today. I open my dresser and pull out a black one and slide it over my head. I then grab a pair of flip flops, putting my feet in them. I grab my phone, my bag, my keys, wallet, and the photo book to take to the living room. I plop on the couch and lean back, stretching my legs out in front of me as I turn it on. I find some music videos and just listen, trying to will my head to stop.

"Magnus, baby...you alright?"

I look at my mom and just shake my head. She comes over and puts her hand on my forehead. After deciding I didn't have a fever, she goes into her room to get the migraine excedrin. She comes back with two tablets and some sprite, telling me to take them. I throw my head back and swallow the pills.

"Maybe you should stay home, Magnus."

I look at her. "Can't my and Izzy's project is due today. We have to present it. I'll be fine, mom."

She nods and kissed the top of my head before going back to get ready for her shift at the hotel. I hear my phone and pick it up to see that Alexander's on his way. Another yawn comes out as I tell him to just come in. I had gained the habit of unlocking the door in the morning. I hear my mother come out of the bathroom and make her way to the kitchen for her own breakfast. I don't move, hoping the meds work soon. My migraines could get awful if I didn't take pills right away. I don't really know if that's why I don't feel well, but the meds can't hurt, right. I hear the front door open and then see Alec kneeling in front of me.

"What's wrong?" he whispers.

I can see his concern and I don't blame him, I probably look like shit. I feel like shit.

"Don't feel well. Didn't wanna get dressed." I mumble, trying to keep my head from hurting more.

I feel him put his hands on my cheeks and then he kisses my forehead. "After school, I'll take care of you, baby."

I smile and close my eyes as he picks up my bag and the book with the pictures in it, taking my hand in his other one, leading me out. I wave to my mom, who just smiles as I shut the door. I don't say anything as we get in the car and fasten my belt. Alec grabs my hand in his and kisses the knuckles before pulling out of his spot and heading the few blocks to school. We get to the school and he, again, takes my things for me. I don't really have the strength to fight him on it and take his hand. If this man wasn't holding onto me, I would probably fall. He leads us to the classroom and keeps my hand till I'm sitting down. He sits my bag next to my feet and book on my desk. I lay my head down on it and listen as he talks to Izzy and Simon, Jace is probably with Clary.

"I think we should, Alec. Do you know how many girls have wanted to find a Christian since that book? I have heard them talking about it more since she assigned that damn book." I turn my head so I can look at them as they discuss our English class.

"I don't know, Iz. I mean, I don't really have a partner, yet. Not like that anyway. Don't you think Simon and Jace may get picked on?"

I don't take offense to his comment on me because it was the truth. We just got to kissing, let alone all the other stuff.

"Clary and I talked to them. Jace was the big issue because a lot of girls like him and he puts on the demanding persona. Simon's a bit nerdy, sorry baby but you are."

I watch him shrug and smile. I loved this bunch of people. They always put each other first. I also got what Alec and Izzy both meant with Jace. He was popular and a sub, that may cause some to be stupid.

"You alright?"

I moved my head to see Jace, who was sitting in his seat. "Migraine, I hope anyway."

We don't talk anymore as the announcements are being read by the teacher. I never remember his name, oh well. When the bell rings, Alec walks with Izzy and I to class so he can help with my stuff. He walks with us till we get to our seat and then kisses my temple before walking to his classroom. I lay my head back down, hoping for this day to end. We had another talk about condoms and which ones were better to use to prevent pregnancy. I groan and Izzy smiles as the teacher goes on and on about something I didn't need to know about. Why do I need to know about lady part, I wasn't going to use them.

"Mr. Bane, no sleeping in class."

I sigh and sit up, the lights making me blink to get used to it. I feel Izzy pat my knee and I smile.

"Sorry, sir. Migraine."

"Well, this is important."

I just shrug and roll my eyes.

"You don't think so, Mr. Bane?"

A yawn comes out of my mouth and then I answer. "I'm gay, so not really. I can see why Izzy or a straight man needs this, but I don't really care to touch lady parts."

The class chuckles and the teacher just tells me to keep my eyes open, going back to his lession. The rest of the class goes by rather slow after that and I'm so excited as the bell rang. Izzy took the pictures for me so all I had was my bag. I put it on my back and then head out to meet Alec at History. I sit down, once again before Alec, and then drop my bag to the floor by the chair. I pull out a piece of paper, needing notes for this class. We were doing the bombing in Oklahoma City and Waco. Mr. Garroway was showing how one affected the other and the history behind some of why it happened. This was the last part of the year and I was looking forward to the final and summer. Alec walks in and sits in his seat, pulling out his paper.

"Any better?"

I shake my head. "It's the lights." I whisper.

He leans over and pulls my head to him, kissing my forehead. "Do you have more meds to take when I get you home?"

I nod as the teacher comes in to start class. He started with the end of the 1980s and the Gulf War, showing how that led to Waco which led to Oklahoma City. McVeigh, the guy who blew up Oklahoma City, was a soldier in the war and helped out at Waco. I wrote out some notes in outline form to go with the powerpoint he had on the smartboard. I was ready for lunch though. I didn't pack anything, but Alec told me he texted Izzy about getting some Sprite and crackers for me. I just nod because school food wasn't going to help me get any better. The bell rings and Alec takes my bag with his, holding my hand on the way out. We make it to the table and I sigh as I see the drink and crackers in my usual spot.

"You're a lifesaver." I tell Izzy, who just waves her hand at me.

"What did Penhallow say?" she asks Alec as the others sit.

Jace and Simon smile and Alec shrugs. "I told her you and Clary were going to talk to the class with Jace and Simon. When she asked about me, I told her I didn't have a partner that I played with."

He took my hand and I laid my head on his shoulder. He was really going to the brink in making me feel safe. I was going to have to find something to tell him how much I appreciate it without the sex stuff. At my meeting this week, I should ask Dr. Blackthorn about that. I had been here a month and finals were next week. I just didn't want Alec to get tired of waiting, he's not used to it. When lunch is over, Jace carries my bag for me so Alec can get to his class. We sit and I take out my sketch. I almost had the color in and then I was ready for the canvas. It was due at the end of the week and so I was glad the teacher had the canvas' for us to use.

"Can you get me an 8x10?" I ask Simon as he gets up to get on for him.

He nods and I take out my pencil so I can draw it on there before adding the color. I had decided to use acrylic paints and some coal for the shading. I was hoping the coal would work, but had some grey if it didn't. Simon sat mine down and I smiled. I take my pencil and start to draw to scale my sketch from last week. I get the pencil finished as the bell rings. I take my sketch and put it up, my pencils also. I had used the color pencils with the erasers on them so I could remember which color went where. I was going to outline in black when it was finished. I take my bag and head to design. I knew Alec, Tabby, and Izzy would be waiting. Jace had left early so that he could change for Clary. I walk in and lay my canvas down, my bag in the floor next to the table leg.

"That the sketch?"

I look at Alec and smile. "Yes. I have the color at home. What do you think?"

He picks it up and looks at it, a small smile on his face. "It's good. I hadn't seen the other though. Can I watch you color it?"

I nod. "Of course. I may do it tonight if I feel better. I'm hoping to use some coal as well so I need it dry a few days."

Before he could answer, the teacher announced it was time to present. I sat on one of the stools with Alec behind me. He had wrapped his arms around me and I leaned back into him, trying not to mess with the flower. Tabby and Izzy was next to us. We watched as others went because the other side was picked to start off, making us almost last. Clary and her partner got up with their models and they did a good job. Jace was wearing a pair of skinny jeans with some design on them and a thermal with the sleeves bunched. Maia was wearing a pair of leather skinny jeans and a red halter. They looked cute together. I could tell which one Clary did though, knowing they couldn't pick on one theme. They told the teacher that they had a party in mind for their designs. Clary had already let us know she was in charge of Maia's outfit while Aline did Jace's. The showed the pictures in a party atmosphere which helped with the clothing since most wore both types of outfits to them.

"Isabelle and Magnus."

We got up and I let Izzy talk. She told the class how we decided on a wedding since I wanted to do that part of the fashion, adding a bohemian theme which was in right now. She had blown up some of the photos before we met up for lunch and so she had two 8x10s of the models, showing how we took the pictures and what we were going for. After she was finished, we were asked questions on how we picked colors and style.

"We just combined both of our styles together. Magnus is very elegant with his dresses and I'm more modern. Combining those gave us this, which turned out better than both of thought. The groom was easy as it didn't need as much detail as the dress." Izzy explained.

The teacher nodded and told us we could sit down. The last group went and then the teacher let the models go change before class was over. She asked for our photo books and the sketches to go with the grade on the presentation. Izzy took ours up for us, knowing I wanted as little movement. The meds were starting to wear off, the little they were doing in the first place. I knew I wasn't going to last in English, needing to get home and take more meds. When class was over, Alec pulled me to him.

"Wanna leave?"

I just nod and he tells Izzy to get notes for me. He takes me to the office so we can check out, that was the best thing about being 18. We didn't need parent permission to leave. He took my to his car and then opened the door for me. I put my belt on as he walked around to his door, getting in and fastening his own belt. He took my hand again and then drove us home. When we got there, he took my bag for me as I got out. I took his hand and we walked to my door. I unlocked it and laid my keys on the coffee table.

"Where's the meds?" he whispered as he sit his keys and phone by mine.

"Mom's room. Medicine cabinet by her bed."

He nods and I lay my head back on the couch. I closed my eyes, willing my head to stop the throbbing.

"Baby."

I opened my eyes to see some water and two pills. I take them and Alec sits next to me on the couch. I take my hair tie out and he lays my head on the pillow in my lap, running his fingers through my hair. I sigh as he messages my head, trying to help with my ache. I close my eyes and run my fingers in a circle on his knee. I turn my head to see him looking at me. "What?"

He smiles. "Just you, baby. You feel any better?" he whispers.

I nod. "You're helping with that."

He leans down and lightly kisses my lips before turning on the TV, keeping the volume low as I slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

 _Hope you liked this one! Please remember to leave a comment below with anything you want to say, I love reading them! :)B_

 _Guest: Thank you! I'm glad you liked the last one :)B_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Happy Father's Day everyone! Hope you all had a good day today. Thank you to everyone that reviewed last time and all the new readers for joining us on this ride! Now, on with Alec! :)B**_

 **ALEC**

I woke up and turned of the alarm, stretching my arms over my head and arching to pop my back. I smile as I think of the dream I just woke from. It was the same one, of course. Magnus and I in one of the rooms at the club doing all kinds of things he'd let me do. Granted, at this point, I'd be happy with something other than kissing. I'm willing to wait though. That man has got me all twisted up and I like it. Taking our time is going to make everything just so much more...intimate, yes that's the word. I push the blanket off and then roll my body out of bed. I grab a pair of boxers and head into the bathroom to shower. I had started getting up a bit earlier because Izzy has now moved in. Maryse had pushed my sister to move and we both hated to leave Max with the woman. He wasn't old enough to leave though and I have tried to get Isabelle to go home. She refuses to do anything till Maryse admits she is wrong about a lot of things.

I turn the water on and brush my teeth before it heats up. I do my business and then step behind the curtain, a sigh leaving my lips as the hot water touches my skin. I shake my thoughts out so I can get done before my sister starts banging on the door and will my dick to get rid of the feelings left from the dream. I take my shampoo and scrub my head to get my hair clean. I tilt my head to my chest, watching as the soap falls from my head and makes a trail to the drain, a small smile on my lips. I grab my bar of soap and wash my body off, taking extra time on certain parts to let them know I haven't forgotten about them. I had tried my damnedest not to touch myself since Magnus and I was starting to take it out on my friends. I turn the water off and quickly dry off, knowing my friends and sister will need the bathroom shortly. I open the door to see Izzy walking from their room and smile as I go across the hall to mine. I shut the door and sigh, throwing my pajamas and towel into my hamper.

I pull out a pair of denim skinny jeans with holes in them and then pull them on. I fasten the jeans and then pull down a white button up. I slip my arms through and then button it up before rolling up the sleeves to my elbows. I find my black converse and slip my feet into them after putting on some socks. I grab my wallet and put it in place, my keys and phone in my hand. I text Magnus to check if he's up and how long he needs as I head to the kitchen for something to eat.

"Morning." I hear from Jace, who hands me a mug of coffee.

"Ahhh, morning." I say as after I take my first drink.

Jace sets a plate of pancakes down and then heads to take his shower, Simon already having taken his. Our routine was simple. I get up first, Izzy showers after me and then Simon. Jace cooks and then he bathes. I hear my phone beep and pick it up to check Magnus' reply.

 _"Give me 15, just finished my hair. Doors open, darling."_

I smile and set the phone down and finish my pancakes. Isabelle comes in and sits next to me, her plate full more of syrup than food as always. We don't talk, never do in the morning. I also think she's still kind of mad at me.

"Clary and I are speaking today. Here's your warning." She tells me as she drinks her own coffee.

I nod and take my plate around to the sink, rinsing it and putting it in the washer. I refill my mug and then add the creamer. One cup would be needed today since they were talking to the classes. This was going to be on the final since it was the last book we read and it was going to suck. Magnus also had his meeting thing today and so I was pretty much going to be bored off my ass from 5:00 to 7:00. Krysten takes him to eat before the meeting and he doesn't feel right about me going yet. He has told me that most would be uncomfortable with me there and since most of the others were victims as well, I understand this. I grab my keys again and my bag that I left on the chair and head to the door after putting my mug in the washer.

"I'll tell Magnus so he's not surprised. See you guys at school."

She nods and I go through the door. I walk to the elevator and push the button, smiling as I don't have to wait long for it to open.

"Ah, man." I mumble as the door opens.

That guy, Ragno or whatever, was standing in the box.

"Well, if it isn't Mister tough guy."

I roll my eyes and stand as far from him as I can. He keeps staring at me and I am trying like hell not to say anything. I watch him out of the reflection on the metal inside the box and he gets closer to me.

"He let you fuck his ass, yet?" he smirked.

I close my eyes and start counting so I don't hit him. I really just wanted to go to school.

"That would be a no. Too bad, he likes it rough."

The door opens and an old lady comes in before I can say anything, which I'm so grateful for. He stands back to where he was and I open my eyes again. When the door opens again, I let the lady go first. I get in front of the bastard and keep the door open.

"You really have no idea just how rough he likes it. I've had him so many damn times I have lost count. I didn't have to force it either, asshole. Leave me and Magnus alone or I'll be reduced to do something I'd rather not get arrested for."

I turn to leave and he doesn't follow me. I keep an eye on my rearview though. This way if he follows, I can figure out how to not show him where Magnus was. I take the long way to the apartment and smile as he pulls in front of me on a bike and takes off. I wait till he's gone and turn around, getting to Magnus' in five minutes. I park and get out, walking quickly to the door that has my guy behind it. I walk in to see Magnus rinsing out what he used for breakfast and smile.

"Hey, baby. Ran into the ex this morning. Made a comment about you and me. I corrected him with a lie, of course. Sorry." I tell him in one breath.

He comes up to me, his bag on his shoulders, and smiles. "It's fine. He's an ass. Where did you see him?"

I gave him a kiss and then led him out. We stopped so he could lock the door and I answer him.

"He was in my elevator this morning."

He furrows his brow as we start walking. "Odd. We may need to be careful, darling."

I nod and open the door for him to get in my car. I go around and get in on my side, shutting the door. I fasten my belt and pull out of the lot. I take his hand and kiss his knuckles before we're on the road and on the way to school.

"Oh, Iz and Clary are talking in English today, baby."

He looks at me and I smile as his eyes go a bit wide. "You?"

I shake my head. "Nope. We're not in that type of relationship yet and so I don't need to. Our relationship is private, Magnus. Until you say otherwise, I will not talk about us."

I see his small smile and he kisses my cheek as I park the car. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I whisper, kissing his lips as I get to him.

We walk down the hall and into the classroom, almost late due to my detour this morning. We barely have time to greet our group before the teacher gets up and lets us know about Prom and graduation rehearsal. I lean forward and smile at my guy. "You're my date."

He nods and I know he's smiling. When the bell rang for the first class, I walked with Magnus to his class he usually has with Izzy while she walked with Jace and Simon.

"Have fun, baby. See you in an hour."

He gives me a kiss and smiles. "Have fun in English."

I roll my eyes and he laughs. I give him another kiss and then make my way quickly to the damn English class. I take my seat as the bell rings and lean back to where my legs are stretched out in front of me. This was gonna blow and not in a good way. I fold my arms over my chest as Penhallow talks about the final some more and passes out a review sheet. She then gets up and talks about why my lovely sister and the redhead was doing in the classroom. They come up and sit on the stools that were in front of the smartboard.

"Well, I guess the easy way would be to answer questions." I hear Izzy.

I knew they were going to try this way first because they didn't want to get to far into their relationships. A relationship between a Dom and his/her Sub was very private.

"Um...Are you the sub?" One girl, Stacy I think, asked.

I smirk as my sister smiles. "No, Clary and I are the dominants in our relationships and the guys made the decision with us to be here today."

"That's right. We always run things with them when they are involved. Jace has a big reputation and so I wanted to be sure he'd be comfortable with me talking today. That's one of the main things a master/mistress/Dom does; they make sure the sub is comfortable no matter what the issue." Clary added.

I kind of tuned out the questions because they became fetishes and things like that. My sister and Clary were getting frustrated and I was biting my lip not to put in my opinion on it.

"What about your brother?"

I turn my head to see Sebastian fucking Verlac looking at my sister with a smirk on his face.

"What about my brother?" she asked, her left brow cocked.

He smiled. "He a sub too? I could see him being the bitch."

Izzy glances at me to see if I wanted to say anything and I just roll my eyes and shrug, letting her know she could answer how she wants to.

She turns back to the fucker and a smirk appears. "Anyone who knows my brother, really had the pleasure to know him, would know he's anything but submissive. He's very dominant in nature, just as I am. He also happens to own the new underground club in the city and it's very profitable. He used to teach classes, but I have taken over at the moment while he takes care of some things."

I nod at her with a smile. A person in this lifestyle knows to keep the other relationships private, only the people in said relationship talks about their relationship.

"Then why doesn't he talk?"

I sit up and lean on my desk. "I know you guys know I'm with Magnus Bane. However, he wasn't comfortable with speaking and talking about what we are and what we do. This is why I don't talk. Izzy and Clary are here to answer questions so that you guys don't do something stupid. I suggest you keep to that and leave my life the hell alone."

"Agreed." Izzy and Clary stated together.

"How do girls do the dominant role? Wouldn't the man feel degraded?" one girl, who never talks, spoke up.

Clary smiled. "That's a good question. One that I told Izzy I wanted to answer if asked. Jace, as you all know is very demanding. He gives off the presence. However, as he has let me tell you guys today; after being the adult and taking care of his mother for the past few years, he needed the control some place else. He needed to have someone make some of the decisions for him. I don't do much, but what I do helps him, which is very important."

I see her smile at Jace, who's beaming at his lovely girl.

"Simon has issues that come from Florida. He needs me to take place of something he feels he needs. It works for us because I can't submit at all. I won't go into what he has been through though, he asked me not to." Izzy added.

I smiled at the girls and then the bell rings. We get up to get our things and the girls stay. I have no clue how they got a free day to do this, but to each their own. At least it was the end of the year so many teachers don't do anything. I walk out with the guys, after they kiss their girls anyway.

"They did well." Jace states as we reach the History room.

"Yeah. See you guys at lunch." I comment and they leave.

I beat Magnus today and so sit down at my desk. When he comes in, he's got a big smile on his face. He sits down and his bag is by his feet. He turns to me and the smile is still big.

"What happened?" I ask, smiling at him as I love seeing him happy.

"Finished with the nasty sex stuff in Biology. I tell you, darling...that was the worse unit ever. Oh, and we get the review."

I nod and lean over to kiss his lips. "The girls did good. They just basically answer questions. You were mentioned, but only for me tell someone to shut up and listen to the girls."

He nods as Garroway comes in and starts class. He also passes out a review for the final next week and then we go through it. This final was going to be easy because some of it was very interesting. We had the whole thing pretty much filled out and then it was time for lunch. We put our things in our bags, and then I take his hand as we head to the cafeteria. I smile at my lovely sister as she puts my half of the sandwich in front of me. Magnus takes out his salad and then we all get to the food. Simon and Jace come and sit down after grabbing some nasty greasy food from the line.

"So, tired of repeating yet?" Magnus asks, looking at the girls.

Clary shrugs. "The second class wasn't as bad as the first."

"Yes, wanted more information and less about us as people." Izzy added.

I smiled around a bite. I really liked that they were wanting people to be informed of the lifestyle we chose, giving the right information the right way. The rest of lunch was spent talking about what everyone was doing after school. I was dropping Magnus off and we were going to do homework together since we wouldn't get time later with him at his meeting. Jace and Simon had their stuff with the girls and one of them were at the club of course. As lunch ended I grabbed Magnus and kissed his lips, heading off to my own Biology class. I couldn't tell you what happened in there. Mostly because it was another fucking review. I swear, the highlight of my day is Izzy and Clary in English. I make my way to my business and sigh as I sit next to Jace.

"If I get one more boring class about what's on the final, I'm gonna shoot myself."

He chuckles and looks over at me. "At least in Art, you're drawing. Magnus said he's almost finished with his canvas for tomorrow. I can't believe our last art project is already due. I don't know if I'm ready to graduate into the real world, yet."

I nod and run a hand through my hair. "I know right. At least we have a good, profitable job. Most don't know what they're doing yet, so there's that. I saw Magnus' canvas and it's good. He's got to do the shading and the outlines and that's all. My canvas is at home with the paint still drying. I couldn't bring it today because it was still wet when I went to bed. Just need the outlines, so I guess I'll just doodle in art."

We don't say anything else as Mr. Morgenstern comes in. He does give out a review sheet so we know what's going to be on our final next week; however, he lets us ask him questions about his businesses. How he runs them, what type of advertising, employees, and all things business. It was a good class since the answers would help me and my business partners with our club. When class is over, I head to Art while Jace goes to whatever class he's at. I sit down between my sister and Clary as the bell rings.

"Where's your canvas?"

I look at the teacher and sigh. "It wasn't dry. I only have the outline left, though, don't worry."

She smiles. "Good. Make yourself busy today, Alexander."

I nod and take out my sketch pad, just letting my mind shut off and just draw.

"Pst...Alec."

I look up at my sister and Clary, who are looking at me. I pretend I'm working and nod to let them know they had my attention.

"Magnus asked some things today. He waited till Design so he could ask privately." Izzy whispered.

I look up and lean over, making it look like we're talking about her canvas. "What about?"

"How long to let your dominant wait to step things up. I think he may want to start stuff." she whispered.

"Surely not, Izzy. We're not doing anything but kissing. Hell, there's not even any tongue."

"So try the tongue."

We look over at Clary and she leans closer. "I mean it. You've been kissing for a couple weeks now, Alec. See if he lets you. I'm not say attack the poor boy as that's retarded. But, I think, if he's asking us stuff about you and wait limits, well...he's ready to move a bit."

I scoot back to my pad and take in what they said. Could he really want to deepen anything? I know I do, but I have been waiting for him.

"You need to show him, you. I mean it, Alec. He knows our choices, has since day 1. You need to show him you want him before he thinks you don't want to ever play with him. It's been a month and all you do is the stuff that not intimate. Not that, that is a bad thing. Showing him you care and stuff is good. You have to show him only he can give you what you need. That you crave him." Izzy whispered to me right before the bell rang.

I put my things up and don't answer her. We walk out and the guys are at our vehicles, waiting on us. I get in with Magnus, still not talking. I have too much on my mind that I'm trying to understand. We get to the apartment and Magnus just gets out. I don't blame him as I didn't take his hand and kiss his knuckles like I usually do. I follow him for a change and close the door as we get into the house. He goes to walk off and I grab his wrist and pull him to me. I wrap my arm around his waist so he can't move and touch my lips to his. I smile into the kiss as his arms go around mine and poke my tongue out to lick his bottom lip. He doesn't hesitate and opens for me, causing a moan to come out of my me as his tongues meets mine for the first time. I feel his arms wrap around my neck and pushes himself into me, deepening our kiss as we stand there enjoying each other.

When I needed air, I pull back just enough to touch his forehead to mine. "That was nice."

His smile lights up and he kisses me lightly. "Yes. That was really nice, darling. What brought that on?"

I pull back enough and pull him with me to the couch, sitting next to each other. I turn so my body was facing his and he was turned to me. I cup his face and smile.

"I just really wanted to. And, my sister may have given me a good talking to. I didn't realize that I was so worried about pushing you that you were beginning to think I didn't want you. And I do, I really do, baby. I cannot wait to do each level with you and it feels so much stronger, sweeter, but if you want to up the anty, show me. I am so much a guy in any relationship that I'm stupid a lot of the time."

He smiles and leans in to kiss me again. I let him sit the pace and moan when he asked for my tongue again. I pull him to me and he moves, straddling my waist as we get into our make out. When air's needed, he kisses down my jaw and to my ear. "I'm ready for some, not all. This is nice, Alexander." He whispers as he takes my ear into his mouth.

"Damn, baby." I whisper and bring his lips back to mine.

I hear a phone somewhere, and almost ignore it. Magnus; however, mumbles something about mothers and answers it, getting off my waist. I move a bit to adjust myself and then grab our bags so we can start on our homework before I have to leave him so he can go to his meeting.

* * *

 _And things are moving forward! Hope you all liked this one and please remember to leave a comment about whatever you thought about the chapter. I love getting all kinds of reviews! :)B_

 _GUESTS: That's for the reviews! I'm glad you guys liked it! :)B_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey everyone! I am on a roll with the updates. I am very proud of myself for getting you these so fast! I am glad I have gained some new people and loved hearing from my regular people as well! You guys brighten my day with all the kind words for each chapter.:)B**_

 **MAGNUS**

I wake up to the sound of my mother walking around the house, probably getting ready for work. I roll onto my back and stretch as far as my limbs will go, much like a cat would. I sit up and roll my neck from side to side to get it to pop and then head out to the kitchen for some breakfast, sliding my glasses in place. Alec was picking me up in a bit to meet up with everyone at Taki's for lunch and then I don't know. I get to the kitchen and I smell the sweet scent of mom's chocolate chip waffles. My plate is already on the counter and I pick it up, heading to the couch. She has to be at work at 11 so she has probably been up for a while. Alec and I texted till the early morning this morning. That was one of the things I liked about my boyfriend, we talk. And it's not just about sex and stuff, we talk about the most random shit.

He did tell me last night that he felt bad for splitting up the family now that Izzy's moved in with them. I understood this. After that we talked about a new movie coming out that we both wanted to see next week. It was a movie with Chris Hemsworth in it and he looked all kinds of delicious. We made plans to go since he's not at the club on Friday and Saturday. I eat as I contemplate the last two days, being Saturday today. Kissing that man is like heaven, no sweeter than heaven. I had never felt like I do when he kisses me. I shake my head as I hear my mom come out of her room to get the dream out of my head. Last night was a new one, sort of. Alec and I started making out, as usual mind you, but then I let him go under my shirt and take it off. My dream self was very satisfied with the way he touched me. I shake my head again and take the last bite of my waffles, taking the plate to the sink. I rinse it out and put it in the washer as mom comes into the room.

"I have a date with one of the guys from work after my shift. It's just drinks."

I turn to look at her and I see that she's nervous about what I'm going to say. I pull her in a hug and then step back a bit to see her.

"No sex on the first date, ma. I would hate that you get any before me, your son who's had a boyfriend for a month."

She smiles and shakes her head. "Well, that makes me less worried about you. Sex, Magnus. It's only drinks after our shift is finished. That hardly counts as sex material."

I pretend to be shocked and gasp. "Drinks can lead to sex, ma."

"Hey, baby you're not dressed."

We turn to see my lovely boy walk in and I furrow my brow. "You're early."

He smiles and shakes his head. "It's 10:30, baby. You're late."

I look at the clock on the stove and mumble a curse. "Give me 20 to shower and dress then you can come and sit with me while I finish."

He nods and I give ma a kiss on her cheek as I head back. I really didn't think I slept that late. I grab a pair of green skinny jeans for the day and then go to the bathroom. I brush my teeth and then turn on the water. I do my business and then hop in, sighing as the water wakes me up all the way. I don't waist time because I didn't know I was running late. I quickly shampoo my hair and wash my body, turning off the spray. I wrap a towel around my waist and then take my shaving cream to shave the shadow that I had developed in the last 24 hours. I lather my face and then make a little pool in the sink, taking my razor to my face. I lightly run the sharp object around my sensitive skin and then let the water drain. I wipe my face off and then add my after shave. I finish drying off and then pull my jeans on, opening the door.

"You can come back, darling." I call to the living room as I find a black v neck and pull it over my head.

I sit at the vanity as he comes into my room and smile at him through the reflection. He walks over and turns my chair just a bit, leaning down to give me a kiss. I smile against his lips and put a hand on his neck to keep him in place as I slip my tongue to lick his bottom lip. He opens for me and our tongues dance the dance they have quickly gotten used to. He pulls back just enough and pulls my arms to get me up out of my chair, leading me to the bed. He sits down and pulls my neck to his, his lips back on mine. I move and my legs sit on the outside of his thighs as I make myself comfy on his lap. My hands find his hair and I fist it just enough to get my fingers stuck as his lips start a trail down my jawline.

His hands are sitting on my waist and he bits just a bit on my pulse point to get a moan out of me. I pull his face back up to mine and kiss him, tongue automatically going to explore his mouth. He lays back and I willing follow. We hadn't made out on the bed yet, but the couch was a different story. I hear him sigh as it's my turn to make a trail down his jaw and take his ear into my mouth, sucking on it lightly.

"Damn, baby." he whispers as his hands squeeze my waist. I moan as his arms go around me, locking me in place and go back to his mouth, giving him little kisses before pulling back a bit.

"Morning."

He smiles. "Morning."

He leans his head up and kisses me again, lightly, before laying his head back down. "Couldn't resist."

I smile and push up, earning a hiss from the man under me. "Sorry. I should really get finished, though, before your sister demands our presence."

He sighs and moves his hands so I can carefully get up. I do and pat his knee as I go back to my vanity. I don't add any color to my hair today, but do spray my glitter into my hair before adding the gel to get it to spike up. I then put in my contacts and start on my face. Alec watches me as I do the shadow and liner, his eyes darkening as I become myself. I absolutely like how much I affect this boy. I add some of my glitter lotion to my face and arms and then apply just a hint of gloss, grabbing my chap stick and putting it in my pocket for later.

I grab my phone and keys and then Alec takes my hand. He pulls me to him once more and kisses. me. I wrap my arms around his neck as his go back to their spot on my hips, just kissing each other. I feel his tongue seek permission and give it to him. We just couldn't get enough and I wasn't going to complain on minute about it. I heard his phone ring and stepped back, laughing. "Told you, darling."

He just shakes his head and answers as I take his hand to lead him out. I hear him tell his sister to mind her damn business as I lock up the house and smile as we walk out to his car. He opens the door as he hangs up and I get in, fastening my belt as he opens his door. He set his phone down in a cup holder and then fastens his belt. After he pulls out of the apartments, he takes my hand and leads us to Takis.

"I thought we'd go to my grandmother's again." he states as we turn onto the street the cafe is on.

I nod and smile. "That sounds nice. It's a good day for it."

He parks and we get out, heading into the eatery. We walk in and I freeze. Alec, who only notices because he is holding my hand turns around to look at me. I know he's worried because I'm looking at the man coming our way. I don't know how he keeps finding us, but it was making me worried.

"Hey, sweet cheeks."

Alec whips his head around to see Ragnor in his face for the second time in two days. He pulls me behind him and stares at the man. I am in too much shock to actually know what they are saying to each other. I lean my head on Alec's back, between his shoulder blades as he talks to the bastard. I am taking deep breaths to keep myself calm and then I'm alone. Alec had Ragnor on the ground, much like he did at the park when Simon was playing. I notice that Jace and Izzy had came over as well. Clary was talking to some man and Simon stayed with her. Izzy pulls me to her and helps me get over to the table as the guy heads over to Alec, Ragnor, and Jace.

"Alec's ok. You're ok. Magnus, look at me."

I turn to see Clary's face and her hands are on my face, cupping my cheeks.

"Breath, Magnus, breath." I hear her whisper and mimic her actions.

Izzy is squeezing my hand as they get me to finally calm down enough to sit. Alec's coming back and he squats down and cups my face.

"He's gone, baby." he whispers.

I nod and he gives me a small kiss before sitting in the chair next to me. He takes my hand in his under the table and lets them rest on his thigh as they talk about what they're going to eat. I wasn't that hungry, having slept in a lot later than I anticipated.

"Want anything?"  
I look at the server and shake my head. "Just water. I'm not hungry."

She walked over and Alec pulled me to him, my head going on his shoulder. I was really hating what he was having to go through for me. He moves us till his lips are at my ear and I hear him whisper. "He's gone, we're safe. Don't worry, please, baby."

I pull back just enough to look at him. "I just hate you have to go through this."

He puts his forehead to mine, a smile on his face. "I would do it a thousand times, baby. That's what you mean to me."

The feeling that burst through me was so strong. I couldn't place it, yet, but I liked it. He kissed my forehead and then we turned to talk to everyone else. No one mentioned Ragnor or what happened when we entered, but they talked about what they were doing after lunch. The four of our friends were going to get some more of Izzy's things at their mom's house, hoping she wasn't there. The food showed up and they quieted down as they all ate their food. I just smiled and made small talk with them till they were finished and Alec paid the bills, as usual. He handed paper to Izzy and Clary and then we all headed out. Alec pulled me to him as soon as we were in the car, his tongue passing his lips to explore mine. I sigh as his hand goes to my neck to hold me there till we both need air.

He pulls back. "I never tire of kiss you, baby."

I just smile and take his hand as he drives us to his grandmothers. We don't talk or anything, just listen to music. We occasionally sing to a song on the radio, singing loud and off key as we laugh at ourselves. That was one thing I liked about the boy driving, he was so different when not around the others. Don't get me wrong, his dominating personality is always there, it's the sweet side. The side that needs me to laugh, needs me to be alright, just needs me that always gets to me. He pulls as far as he can on the property and then we get out. I watch as he opens the trunk and pulls out a blanket and a basket. "I thought ahead this time."

I chuckle and take the basket from him so I can hold his hand, remembering how last time we forgot to eat till we left at dark. I let him lead the way and help spread the blanket as we get back to the spot he showed me before. He lays back and pulls me with him. I lay my head on his chest and his arm goes around me, his fingers lightly running down my arm. I bring one of my hands by my face, curling the fingers so I can draw lines and shapes on his torso as we just let ourselves be.

"My mom's got a date." I whisper.

I feel his fingers on my chin and he tilts my head to look at him. I can see the concern and I turn my body so I can rest my head on my arms, laying them on my chest.

"I'm alright with it. I'm just scared for her. She's hasn't dated since my dad died."

He smiles and his hand cups my cheek. "Your mom is a smart, wonderful person, Magnus. I'm sure she'll be fine. She loves you and you will be first no matter what."

I lean up and kiss his lips in thank you, earning his arm to wrap me tighter to him as our tongues meet together. We just lay there, letting our tongues dance and feeling the wonderful sensations that go with it. I move just a bit and feel his fingers graze some skin as my shirt moves. We both let out a moan and he rolls us till he's on top of me. I sigh as his fingers start to run over my hip bone, not going any higher or lower, just staying there. It's enough to make me want him to move them in either direction, though. My dream pops back up to the front of my mind and I slowly take the chance to put my own fingers on some of his skin. I hear a deep moan as my hand lays flat on the small of his back and his fingers start to explore more of my skin. When airs needed, Alec slowly runs his lips over my jaw bone and kisses the spot where my jaw ends.

"Alexander." I whisper as he bites that spot before taking his lips lower.

Ever since Thursday afternoon, we have both started to get more daring. Not that I was anywhere near taking clothes off or letting him anywhere near my jeans, but this felt nice. He comes back up and takes my mouth to his again before pushing back just enough to look at me, his fingers still tracing over my skin.

"This ok?"

I sigh out a light moan as his fingers continue. "More than ok, Alexander."

"Damn, baby...I really like you saying my name like that."

I bring his head back to mine and kiss him again. "I like you kiss me, touching me." I whisper.

He pulls back and lays his head on my chest. "I need to stop." he whispers.

I know what he means because he's had a hell of a time lapse in his sex life. We were starting to push boundaries and I know for a fact that he didn't want to push me to quickly. I run my fingers through his hair and sigh as we look over the view and the tops of trees, the birds flying, and the clouds movie. I feel his fingers on my stomach, still under my shirt and I sigh, knowing I wouldn't want to be anywhere else than right here for a very, very long time.

* * *

 _Things are moving quite along! And that Ragnor, always starting trouble. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and the all the other aspects to make this story what it is for you all! I love getting all of the comments, not matter what they are. Don't forget to leave me more comments at the bottom so I know what you think of this chapter and how they are progressing. I am going to tone down the fluff so that they have time to grow as a couple some more before taking clothing off. I just don't want to rush them too fast. :)B_

 _GUESTS: Once again, thank you guys that I can't PM to. I love you like the story! :)B_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey all you wonderful people! Well, as you all know, my goal of having this done by July didn't work out. After writing my last updates, I got sick. I still have allergies that are making my eyes horrible, but I wanted to get something up for you lovely people. Please bare with me as I try to finish this for you guys. I hope you like it. Any mistakes, I am sorry about them but my eyes are being uncooperative today. :)B**_

 **ALEC**

 _I could feel his skin under mine, my fingers slowly bringing the fabric of his shirt up with each kiss on his lips. Something about this man was just too much, too good to stop. I touched my lips to his abs, feeling the twitching of the muscle as a sigh left the lips of the man under me. I slowly ran my lips over his skin, following the trail my fingers were leading in taking the fabric off so I could see the deliciousness under it. My lips found his left nipple and I smile against his skin, my lips curling around the bud as I take it in my mouth. I hear him moan my name as my teeth lightly bite on the nub that has peaked, pulling back just enough to blow cold air on his nipple._

" _Damn, Alexander…" I hear in a breathy sigh as I make my way, slowly still, to his pulse point._

 _I take the vein and nibble, causing the back under me to buck and our hips to meet each other. As he pulls my lips back to his, my hand grips his hip and I'm rolling mine back into his. The emotion running through me, the electricity of our touch, sends me flying._

" _Please, darling, please." I hear moaned into my ear as he lightly takes it into his mouth._

 _I pull back and see his eyes, the cat eye of his contacts are even darker, more erotic, than they are when we're not like this._

" _Please what?" I whisper, lightly bringing my lips back to his._

" _Touch me, please. Show me, show me…."  
_

 _I know what he's asking and I keep my eyes on his as I slowly bring his jeans down his hips._

" _Alexander…." I hear him moan as my hand finds where he needs me and a moan erupts out of me as I feel him in my hand for the first time._

 _His hands grip my hair, pulling slightly as he brings my lips to his, his tongue crashing against mine. I slowly start to move my hand, running it lightly over his hardened member._

" _Alec…Alec….ALEXANDER."  
_

xoxoxoxoxo

My eyes flash open and I let out a frustrated yell as I realize I am just dreaming and my sister is pounding on my door. "WHAT, ISABELLE?"

I don't move, wanting to keep my dream going and try desperately not to finish since my sister is at my door.

"Magnus will be here in an hour and I'm sure you want a shower." she calls through the door.

"Yea, ok." I let her know I'm getting up.

She doesn't reply and I run a hand through my hair. I pull the pillow over my face and scream into it. It was getting harder each day not to ravish the man and getting to actually touch his skin yesterday was getting to me. I'm just glad my dream self didn't put the man I was in love with in any type of bondage equipment. Yes, I did say love. I have known that man for about two months and I absolutely loved him. There wasn't going to be anyone else for me. I also knew that he was really scared about that word. Not that I blamed him, really. Ragnor did a big number on him. I get out of bed once I have gotten at least a small bit of control over my dick and grab a pair of skinny jeans, heading to the shower. I open my door and smile as I hear my family laughing in the living room. School had ended yesterday and so we were going to some music art thing at times square.

MTV was putting on some big summer bash and a lot of people were going to be there. I turn on the water and step in after brushing my teeth. I quickly wash, not wanting to prolong anything because I knew my sister would be at the door banging on it again. I also know how thin the walls are and I really didn't want everyone to hear me relieve myself of my dream activity. I usually saved that time for my bedroom and with my pillow to cover the noises. I get out and dry off, pulling the jeans on. I take my razor and trim my face before opening the door. Before I get to my room, I hear shouting. Curious, I decide to walk to the living room where I see my sister and our mother. They are standing in the middle of the room, the door still open, and going at it.

Maryse has been trying to get Izzy to come home and my loving sister decided she wasn't going anywhere till our mother accepted me, gayness and all. I lean against the wall, watching them, next to Jace. He rolls his eyes and hands me a plate of waffles. I smile and sit them on the counter, eating them quickly before my mother notices me.

"And who the heck are you?"

I look up to see my boyfriend walking in looking like sex on legs. He was wearing his blue skinny jeans that I love and a black tee shirt. He had his make up, hair, and all the jewelry he normally did. I licked my lips and bit my lip to keep the moan in check, my mind going back to the touch of his skin.

"Magnus, who are you?" I hear him ask.

I leave my food and walk into the room, going to stand next to him. "Magnus, this is our mother. Maryse, this is my boyfriend."

I saw her look of judgement and just pulled him down the hall so I could finish getting ready. I shut the door and then gave him a quick kiss before looking for a shirt to wear for the day. I tried not to notice how delicious he looked when he laid back on my bed and felt the shiver run through me. I took my hand in my shirt and turned, leaning over him. "You're reaching dangerous territory lying on my bed."

He smirked and pulled my lips back to his. "I think I could handle it."

My tongue poked out and met his as we deepened the kiss.

"ALEXANDER, STOP SUCKING MAGNUS AND LET'S GO."

We both chuckle at the irony that we weren't sucking what they thought we were and I notice a slight blush on Magnus. "Want me to hurt him?" I ask as I hear Jace leave the door.

He shakes his head and gives me another kiss. "No. It's ok. Are you upset about it?"

I lean back and sit next him, pulling him up. "About what?"

He puts his head on my shoulder, not looking at me. "Not doing that."

I smile and tilt his face so I can see his beautiful face. "No. Do I want it, want you? Hell yes, Magnus. Can I wait? Even longer. Whatever you can give whenever you can give it is fine."

I lean my forehead to his as a sigh leaves his lips. "I love you, Magnus. I know you're scared. I am too. I also know you may not be ready to say it and the only person you said that to hurt you badly. I just want you to know."

He pulls back and I keep my eyes on his. I know he's searching my face, looking for the honesty, so I pull everything I feel for him to the front of my emotions. I feel his hands cup my face and his lips touch mine. When he pulls back, he's smiling. "I love you, Alexander. I'm almost there, just a bit longer, okay?"

I nod and kiss his forehead. "Alright. We should go."

He nods and I pull my shirt over my head. I slip my vans on and then take Magnus' hand in mine, leading him out of the room. We all walk out of the apartment building and head to the music thing. We lived close enough to the square that we really didn't have to drive, which worked out. A lot of people would be here and it'd be hell to move a car through. I pull Magnus to me and he sighs as his head lays on against mine as we walk. We find a spot and then I wrap him in my arms, his back to my chest. I listen as he talks to Izzy and Clary about the people where we're going to be here today. It ranged from Maroon 5 to Taylor Swift to some hip hop guy they liked. Magnus was more eclectic in his music than I was so this didn't surprise me. I felt Jace nudge me and I turned my head to look at him. I raise my eyebrow in question and he tilts his head to get me to look around. I see the fucker looking at me and Magnus and let out a groan. Magnus turns his head and I feel his body stiffen.

"Relax, baby. I'm here and he won't get you."

He nods and I feel him relax as I kiss his neck, just behind his ear. He tries to get back into the conversation and I know he's not really in it. I start moving my thumbs lightly over his skin as our fingers are intertwined at his stomach. He sighs and gets back into the conversation as I keep my eyes on the fucker. He knows we know he's there as he sends a smirk to me. As soon as I'm away from Magnus, he's going to strike.

"He's gonna wait till I'm not here. Help out when needed." I whisper to Jace and Simon, who nod to let me know they heard me.

The music starts up with Adam Lambert up first with whatever single he was coming out with. Nicki Minaj was singing with him and it was actually a nice collaboration. Magnus was getting into it with the girls and they all started dancing and jumping all over. He turned and pulled me to him, kissing me. I smiled against him and pulled him closer. He pulled back and his smile was huge. "I love you" he mouthed and I mouthed it back.

This was the way I loved seeing him. He was carefree, like nothing could get to him. I tried not to let the worry show about Ragnor, who was slowly inching his way to us. I saw Simon change his stance as the fucker got as close as he could, which is next to my friend. I pull Magnus to me and kiss him, making my way to his ear.

"He's by Simon. You wanna stay?"

He pulls back and I see his eyes move to see the man that haunts his dreams. His eyes come back to mine and he shakes his head.

"We're gonna find food." I whisper in Jace's ear.

He nods and I take Magnus' hand, leading him to a vendor. I pull him closer to me and then put him in front. I wanted to see him through the crowd so the ex had no way to get him from me. He kept his hand firmly in mine and when we got to a cafe, we walked in. It wasn't that crowded since everyone was outside.

"Dammit."

Magnus dropped his phone and so I pick it up. The protective case popped off and a chip of some kind came out. I picked up everything and led him to a couch. We sat and I turn to him.

"What's this?"

He takes the chip and looks at it. "Not sure. It's not my sim card."

I take it and turn it over in my hand.

"Where did you get that?"

We look up to see Simon and Jace, the girls had stayed to not make it obvious that we were leaving soon. I hand it to him since he has a thing for technology. "What is it?"

We watch as he turns it around, inspecting it. The server brings us our lunch and then goes back. Magnus had put his phone back together after inspecting there wasn't any damage.

"It's a bug."

"Bug?"

I listen as Simon tells us it's some kind of thing that can listen to phone calls, intercept texts, and is a GPS. I feel Magnus twitch and look at him. "What?"

He sits his sandwich down and looks at me. "Ragnor's dad is a technology genius, works for a software company."

We all stare at him and we all knew. That chip had probably been there since the fucker started dated Magnus to keep tabs on him. This is how he found my apartment, knew Magnus' hangouts, all of it. I could feel the anger and Magnus turns my face to his. I see is need to have me stay and not go after the fucker. I hear Jace tell Simon to get rid of it and take in a breath. I get calm and pull my boyfriend to me. Now that we got rid of the problem, I knew Ragnor wasn't going to be following, not intentionally. I also know that if he still didn't leave Magnus alone that I was going to really hurt him.

"Can we go?" I hear my man whisper in my ear.

I nod and turn, kissing his temple. "Alright."

I let the boys know we're leaving and then I take Magnus out the door after we get a doggy bag. He doesn't talk all the way back to the apartment and when we get in, he sits his lunch on the counter. I watch as he makes his way to my room and follow quietly behind him. I didn't know what to do for him. He found out he hasn't had any privacy and was never free of the man that hurt him till today and it was by accident. I found him laying on my bed with my pillow bunched in his arms. I toe my shoes off and lay down next to him. I scoot and wrap my arm around him, spooning him to me. I can feel his tears as they hit my arm since he pull my hand to his and placed his lips on my skin.

I turn him and he looks up at me. He looks so broken. I kiss his forehead and turn so I can lay his head on my chest. I don't talk, not really knowing what to say. I run my fingers through his hair as we lay there, just being together. I feel his breath even out, but don't move. I love that his trust in me is so strong, even after finding out what we did today. I kiss his hair and sigh, just keeping my fingers running over his scalp. I hear a quiet knock and turn to see my sister. I smile and nod to let her know we're alright. She nods and shuts the door to keep their noise out of the room. I turn my TV on and turn it down so it won't wake him up, putting on some movie. I wish I knew how to help this man, this wonderful man that I loved. My heart was hurting for him and I didn't know how to make him better. I feel him stir as the movie ends and smile as his eyes tilt up to see mine.

"Sorry." he whispers, his voice filled with sleep.

"Don't be. You ok?"

He leans up and kisses me before laying back down. "I guess. At least now we know how he found me. I'm sorry you have to go through it, though."

I move so we can look at each other and cup his face in my hands. "I love you, Magnus. You don't have to be sorry and I'm not going anywhere. It's that fuckers fault, not yours."

We lean in and press our lips together. I sigh as his mouth opens up for me and our tongues meet in the dance of time. I pull him to me and he straddles my hips as I lay back down on the bed. His shirt moves just enough for me to grip his bare him, causing a moan to come out of him. I loved how much we both ignited the other, it was going to make the sex that much better. I kept my fingers on his hips and his found their way to my skin. We didn't move, didn't push any boundary. We just took the time and care to let the other know how much we meant to the other.

He pulled back when air was needed and smiled down at me. "I'm so happy."

I smiled and pulled him down,his head going back on my chest. "Me, too."

He took my remote and turned on some show. We did nothing else but kiss every once in a while, just relishing in being together till he had to go home since his mother wasn't working tonight and he had his meeting.

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked this nice little filler for you. And now we know what Ragnor knew where they were. Hopefully now they can finally get to their happy ending together! Please remember to leave me a little note below with whatever pops in your head about the story. I love getting all of them.**_

 _ **GUESTS: I love all over you that have sent reviews. Some I can't PM, so this is for you as well. I'm really glad you all like how this story is going and I hope you continue to like it!**_

 _ **I will let you know as a hint: Alec's more demanding side is going to show a bit more now that the I love you has been said. Magnus will bring it out and ask about it. I'm still trying to figure it all out on how it will come into play. I pulled Alec back a bit since he's more concerned about Magnus and helping him get over what happened to him.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey everyone! I'm so happy you all liked yesterday's update and so I give you another. This one with have some things about the D/s contracts explained in it, in general not detailed. Hope you like it :)B**_

 **MAGNUS**

I wake up to the sun hitting my face, wait...the sun shouldn't be hitting my face. My curtains were really thick and it was on purpose that they were. I blink my eyes to see that I'm not in my room. I move my eyes, trying to be still and slowly start to realize where I was. I could see the TV hanging on the wall, the laptop on the desk. The important thing, though, I could feel how comfortable my body was with the man I was sleeping next to. I smile as I snuggle deeper into the body behind me and sigh as he wraps his arms tighter around me. I just hear him sigh and his breath on the back of my neck. My thoughts drift to yesterday and what happened. I spent all afternoon keeping it to the back of my mind, focusing on the fact that Alexander Lightwood loves me. He loves me, just me.

I close my eyes and try to keep the tears about Ragnor in. I can't believe he had gotten that chip under my phone case. I wonder how he had gotten it there in the first place. I wonder if he knew about my research as I used my phone to look up all the 50 shades shit that I was interested in. I had come back last night after my meeting, wanting the security of Alexander. My mom didn't go with me last night and I knew if Ragnor knew where my meetings were, I couldn't go home. I had texted mom and so she knew where I was and why. That's one of the reasons I loved her, one of many of course. I watch the clouds as they slowly drift off and smile as Alec comes back to the front of my mind. His saying "I love you" yesterday didn't scare me as much as it did with Ragnor.

My boyfriend was very patient, he even toned down the demanding stuff with me. I furrow my brows with that thought. I wonder why he's done that. He was still the same demanding man that owned one of the newest, booming undergrounds clubs in NYC and he was anything but with me. I talked with Dr. Blackthorn last night after the meeting about the man lying next to me. She was very happy that I had seemed to get over what had happened to me and when I asked about going further, she just said to trust my gut and Alec would follow. She does know about his life choices and told me that with being submissive by nature, and from training, that he was going to have to make rules so I knew where I stood. She told me that as we start the intimate part of our relationship it would be very important for both of us.

"You're not relaxed, what's wrong?" I hear mumbled behind me.

I turn and stay on my side, looking into the wonderful eyes. "Can I ask something? (he nodded) I talked to the doctor at group last night and she informed of some things."

He cups my cheek and keeps his eyes on mine. "Tell me."

I close mine for a bit and take in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Rules? Demands? You're a lot different with me than everyone else and I don't know why or how it works, Alexander."

He nods and we stay laying next to each other. I keep my eyes on his and he watches my face. I put the curiosity and love to the front so he knows I'm curious about what he does, how he lives. He sits up and looks down at his hands. I don't move but mostly because I don't know if I should. I watch him take a deep breath and then his hands go in his hair. I sit up, slowly, and wrap him in my arms from behind. "You don't…"

"Yes. It's my responsibility to let you know where you stand, what the rules are. I have been busy showing you that I want you, that I wanted to help you get past what your ex did. Then he started showing up and all I had was the need to protect you, Magnus. I haven't talked about the rules and limits and whatever fucking else because I didn't know if you'd run once you knew them."

He turned his body and cupped my face, kissing my lips. "If you want rules, we talk together. If you want to try this, we go all into it. This will be the only time I ask and let you freely make the choice. I'm a very strong dom, baby. I expect things to go my way at all times. My rules are to be followed to a tee. The punishments, after you have agreed to them, will be carried out and I get to decide which one to use at which time. They are for both of us and the trust has to be huge for this to work. What do you want?"

I took in a breath and let it out, thinking on what he said. He let my face go, but I took his left hand in mine and held it. I kept my face on his so he knew I was really, truly thinking on it. Ragnor popped in my head and I know the tears were there because of the look of worry and concern on Alexander's. I shake my head.

"It's not you, believe me. What type of punishments are their usually? I need to know what I can agree to, Alec. The rules we can make in a moment. I'm used to rules and trust you with those, completely."

He nods and gets up, heading to his desk. I watch as he pulls out some papers that are stapled together and brought them over. He sat down next to me and sat them between us. I picked them up and kept my eyes on his. He smiles. "This is what a contract looks like for the club. Izzy and Clary have them with the guys and we will have our own. My job is to write it up and then we sign them; we have an attorney to use. What usually happens is that the dom makes up the contract and then presents it. What I am going to do is let you make it up with me. This is so you're comfortable with the whole thing. Izzy let Simon do this some also because of his past. This will be your only shot to have input on what and how this works, Magnus."

He gets up, says something about a shower, and then leaves. I look down and start to read through the contract. The whole first page was goes into the differences between slave and submission, Master and Dominant, and some of the questions that are frequently asked. That first page was really good for me. It helped to explain what I was getting into and I could already see the differences to Alexander that made him one over the other, myself also. I also saw how Ragnor was in it and it was far from my man, which I knew. It also explained how each play partner could have their own safe words, but they had to be known before any type of play time and both agreed to them.

The questions that were on the contract showed the expectations of each partner and how they relate to the other to make the relationship work without any lasting harm, physical or mental. I flipped the page to see the explanation of limits, both hard and soft. Each limit went into great detail to help the person reading to understand them for their own needs. Under each limit was a place to sign so that the club knew what each individual was agreeing to so that if something happened, they could protect and discipline accordingly. As I flip, the limits ended and the fetishes began. I could feel my stomach churn at some of them and so knew they were not going to happen to me. It was hard to see how someone would want to do those things, or have them done to them. After the fetishes was a checklist of props and toys that were in each room, the person signing and filling this out had to circle what they were willing to do.

Alexander came in as I got to the punishment listing. He didn't say anything, just went to grab a shirt from his closet. This part of the contract was also in great detail and I was glad for this because I was really curious as to how I would/could be punished for breaking a rule. The last page was a pact time statement about the club not being held responsible for ending up in the hospital and that the Dom/sub knew what they were getting into and then a place to sign. I fold everything back and lay it on the bed in front of me, Alec now in his chair at his desk watching me. He didn't say anything as I looked at him and look down, trying to figure out what I wanted to ask first. I felt the bed dip as he added his weight and I kept my eyes on my hands, still playing with the edge of the paper.

"No sex, yet. Is that ok?" I whisper just loud enough for him to hear me.

I feel his hand on my face and let him tilt my face so he can see me. "That's fine and we will change the rules and the contract when you're ready for that part of the relationship. I won't let you do any of that part till I know you're ready. My job is to know you inside and out, every part of you. I will know by looking at you what you're thinking, what you need, what you don't, and what you want. To do that, I have to learn you. Only you can teach this because you know you better than anyone else does, no matter who they are. Sex will be without what's on the contract first because you need to see sex is very intimate. It's love, it's showing how much you care about someone. It's not just physical and no one can just jump into chains, whips, canes, and toys when they don't know the intimate part of their bodies. That is the big issue I have with that fucking book Izzy has in her room."

I nod and a breath leaves me, relaxing me loads as that's out of the way.

"Some of this looks interesting, and I know some did before I met you. This lets me know my body will like some, not some of the weird fetish things though."

He chuckles. "I don't do a lot of that, myself. It's there and we have special rooms that way we have a wider audience for the club."

"Alright, that's understandable. The spanking should be alright, but not with a toy, or paddle, yet if this is doable. Also, the hair pulling could work. I will tell you though that if you stop talking to me, it'll be worse than any of the physical things you could do to me. I don't think I can handle anything mental, though, not with Ragnor."

I nods and gets his laptop. He copies and pastes all the things that he tells me has to be in the contract to explain what are roles were, putting our names in certain spots. He had taken out a lot since we weren't to the sex part, but I did let him know some things I thought I wanted to try so that we wouldn't have to change the contract so soon.

"Most of my rules are very generic for you. They will be like making sure you eat three times a day, big meals. The only snacks you're allowed are one in the morning, about 10:00. This will be a fruit of your choice. The afternoon snack can be a sweet snack of you choice as long as it isn't too much candy wise. You'll be allowed to a cheat once a week to have icecream or something of that nature. Since we're both men, a lot is different. Women subs, for example, may have there woman doctor picked by the man and what type of birth control to use. The punishments will fit whatever rule you broke and I will pick it. ( I nod)

I am to know when you go to your meeting and when you leave, this is mostly because of Ragnor. I want to know when your home so I know you're safe. If you need to call me, this is alright. I am putting a rule in about withholding orgasm because this can be used as punishment as well. Knowing myself, this won't be used that often, but I will use it. You will have one day where you will be with Izzy and Clary to have time from me. This is important to help keep your independence, but have the rules as well. Izzy and Clary both like shopping, so I'm sure they'll agree to weekly trips to the mall. Our date nights will be on Fridays and you will be at the club with me, to get used to it of course, Tuesday and Wednesday."

I nod and he starts to type everything into our contract. The rules weren't too much and they made me feel like I was important, special. The punishments weren't awful and I know I can live with them. When he was finished, I watched him email them to his attorney and then he turned and smiled. "Shower, Magnus."

I smile and get up, heading that way. I text my mom so she knows I'm still with Alexander on my way to the bathroom. I turn the water on and then go back to get some pants, having forgotten some. Alec just smiles and tells me he's going to make us some food. I get back to the bathroom and lock the door. I strip and get into the tub and sigh. I feel so much freer now that I had rules, well sort of. They weren't anything I could live without and it let me know what he expected. I knew once the intimacy grew, the rules would likely change to incorporate some of that into the rules, but for now they were good.

I sigh as I wash my hair, letting my muscles relax. I quickly wash my body and then turn the water off. I dry off and then put the pants that Alec let me use on and then open the door. I put my towel in his hamper and fold my clothes, sitting them by my keys on Alec's bed. I walk down to the kitchen to see my delicious man with Clary, talking about some ad they put in a magazine. Alexander hands me some pancakes with bacon and a glass of milk. I sit at the counter next to him and cut through my cakes.

"With us taking as long as we did, we're skipping the morning snack, Magnus." He told me as he put his own plate in the dishwasher.

I nod, swallowing a bite and taking a drink. I knew part of my role was to not talk unless it was needed and Izzy came in to ask about something. I listened as Alec told her that we had a contract that he emailed and she nodded so that she knew my role. When he told her that he put time for me to shop, she squealed and gave him a hug. I loved his sister, she was becoming a sister to me as well. She sat next to me and laid her head on my shoulder. "Was everything alright?" she whispered.

I smile and lay my head on hers. "Yes. He let me choose and informed it would be the last time for it. The next contract, the last one, will be all him."

"That's good. Simon and I did it that way as well. He was my first time at everything and with his last Dom, I was really scared about hurting him."

I bumped her a bit and she got up so I could put my plate and glass in the washer. I found Alec on the couch with Jace and Simon, going over some things needed for the club and sat in the floor. I know that wasn't part of the contract, but I just felt like it was something I needed to do. I laid my back against my boyfriend's shins and sighed as his hands went to play in my hair. The girls sat in the floor with me since their guys were talking business and we decided to plan out our day trips on Saturdays. The girls said this was good because Alec wasn't at the club on Saturdays and so was easy to get to if we needed someone. I leaned forward to Izzy's paper because she wanted my opinion on something and I put my hand over hers. "Question?"

She and Clary leaned in and nodded, knowing I didn't want Alec to know yet. I sigh and nod. "We have touched skin, but how do I let him know he can take something off? I really don't want to freak and I may be ready."

Clary glanced at Izzy and then back to me. "If this just started, give it a bit longer. You both can explore with the shirt not coming off, Magnus. The pants are never too far from the shirt, so you want to make sure. Especially with getting over abuse. I know it took me about two weeks after Jace touched the skin on my hip before I was ready for shirts and things to start moving."

I lean back and nod. "I like the dress design."

Alec puts his fingers back in my hair and I smile up at him. He looks down and smiles at me. "Alright?"

I smile and nod, going back to my conversation. I hear Alec start talking to Jace and sigh, thinking about how lucky I am to be here with these people.

* * *

 ** _And we have a contract! Things are looking up for our couple and I hope you liked how I did it. Please remember to leave me little tidbits of information below so I know your thoughts and questions on the chapter. I did look up a contract and what needed to be in it so I could use it for an outline of sorts for this update. I did do it a bit different because I didn't want a checklist like the site I found did, I wanted a signature by each limit and punishment. :)B_**

 ** _GUESTS: To all of you, thank you! I'm glad you guys like the last one. :)B_**

 ** _Also, Welcome to all the newbies, I forgot to put it in the last update! I'm glad you're taking the time to read my story :)B_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey everyone! Thank you to all the wonderful reviews. To the guest with the questions, I hope this helps a bit. It'll let you know why Magnus wasn't talking in the last chapter, anyway. Hope you like this one as it's just a filler and not much happens in it. :)B**_

 **ALEC**

Waking up to a bang coming from outside is not my idea of a good morning. Today was Wednesday and Magnus' first night at the club. He had told me the other day that he was practicing not talking because he knew I'd be more of a Dom that owns a club while we're there and so he couldn't talk. While this was true, I really hate taking that from him. I did tell him he could talk to Izzy and Simon all he wanted. They were coming to help out tonight since Magnus and I would be going public so to speak. The good news is that Wednesday's are a type of mask night. It's the night we get most of the newbies and so we give them masks to help them stay comfortable without revealing much of themselves. Most like to be hidden till they get used to the atmosphere of the club and so it was a good asset. Lucian, who was at the counter, was also a good judge of character and so we had colors that were for Doms and others for the subs to help everyone figure out who liked which.

He usually waits till he gets the contract back to make sure, but it's usually on point. I already had the mask for Magnus as well as one for myself. The Doms wore black while the subs wore white. The regulars kept them and we let them decorate, it let us know who they were. The bouncers work blue masks and the girls wore red, the tenders wearing purple. I shake my head and get up to take my shower, knowing with the construction I am not going back to sleep. I grab a pair of boxers and then cross the hall to the bathroom. I do my business and brush my teeth before turning on the water.

I step in after dropping my pants and sigh as the water helps to wake me the rest of the way up. As I grab the shampoo, I hear a bang on the door. This lets me know that Jace is up and on his way to the kitchen to cook. He was the only one to cook and so usually got the shower last. We all tried to take a very quick shower so he would have some water. I quickly finish now that someone else is up and then turn the water off. I wrap a towel around me and then set up the sink to shave. I carefully glide the blade over my skin and smile when I'm finished, using my towel to wipe the leftover cream. I slip my boxers on and then open the door. I get to my room and put the towel in my hamper. I take a pair of loose jeans off the hanger in my closet and slip them on. I pull my hair up to get it off my neck and then head to grab some food.

"Morning." I mumble as Jace gives me a mug of coffee and a plate of waffles.

"Morning. I made a stack in the microwave and now I'm showering while everyone's sleeping."

I just nod and then sit at the counter to eat my food. I pour some syrup on my waffles and then start with cutting it up and eating them. As I'm eating, I hear people start to move throughout the apartment and sigh. I miss my boyfriend when he isn't here, but with just getting to contracts and adjusting to new steps, I wasn't about to ask him to move in. Hell, we'd only been dating for two and a half months and haven't had any clothing come off our body. I smile at Clary, who opens the microwave, in hello. She just nods and grabs two waffles and a plate, grabbing a cup of coffee as well. We don't talk and Simon soon follows. I hear Jace leave the bathroom as he stops Izzy from banging on it mid knock.

We just smile and shake our heads as he comes back to the kitchen in a pair of jeans. He gives Clary a kiss on the temple and then refills what I assume is his cup of coffee and then starting some more. Each of us have about three cups each just to be able to function. I wasn't going to see Magnus till later because his mother was off and they were going to a movie. When we made the contract, I put in a lot of time with his mother. I know how close they are and so it was important for him to keep that. I get off the stool as Izzy gets into the kitchen and rinse my dishes, placing the plate in the washer and grabbing another cup.

I walk to the couch and sit next to Jace, who has some news channel going. "You and Clary coming with us tonight?"

He shakes his head and takes a drink of his coffee. "No, she has a show tonight at Jocelyn's gallery. I'm the devoted boyfriend tonight. Did he like the club last night?"  
I had taken Magnus to the club while I did inventory so he could see what it looked like. I turn to Jace and smile. "I think so. He didn't ask too much, but I'm hoping the regulars tonight don't scare him. Our open room will be asked about I'm sure."

Jace nodded. "They aren't allowed to actually undress and have intercourse, so I don't see why he shouldn't be alright."

"I could go early to help get him ready for it, if you want. I know you're picking him up, Alec, but it might help if I tell him some things. He can't ask you tonight anyway."

We look over to see Izzy sit in our chair, Simon in the floor. I nod. "That could work. Thanks, Iz. His mask is on my desk and tell him he can add to it."  
She smiles. "Alright. I'll text him later about a time. Simon and I are going out to lunch after we clean up today."

I nod and get up to take the coffee mug to the sink. I rinse it and put it up, heading to my room. Wednesdays were cleaning the apartment and we all did our share. Well, the guys anyway. The girls usually go to the store while we clean and help with their rooms. I get started on my room, stripping the bed. I grab a pair of red sheets and a matching comforter to put on my bed, dumping the dirty things by the hamper for laundry. We took turns on that and it was Clary's turn this week.

"I need the clothes." I hear from Jace's room.

I pick up my hamper after shoving the bed clothes in and take it to the living area. The grocery we usually shop at has a laundry next to it and so the clothes get done at the same time as the food shopping. "Here."

"Thanks, sweets." she smiles.

I go back to my room and stretch the fitted sheet to fit the mattress as it should, putting the flat sheet over. I then put the comforter over and then add my pillows after slipping their cases on. I make sure my closet is straightened up and my wood furniture has been dusted. I then grab the vacuum, getting done first to use it as always. After I vacuum, I put it in the linen closet for whichever one is finished. It was my week for the bathroom and so I pull out the sanitizing things and get to work after Simon gets out of the shower. I hated bathrooms and so I usually did this chore really quickly. I spray the bleach on the porcelain and then wipe down with a rag. After that, I sweep and mop the floor. I am so glad that I'm finish with that chore. As I get into the bedroom to watch some movie, I see a blinky light. I smile as I sweep the screen and put in my passcode.

 _"Morning, darling."_

"Morning, baby. Having fun with your mom?"

I sit my phone down and take my remote to find a movie that I was wanting to see. I set the remote down and get into the wonderful world of a Charlie Hunnam movie. It's actually quite funny. I hear my phone and pick it up, opening up the message.

 _"Yes, a great time. Izzy asked to come over later?"_

I smile and shake my head. "Yes. She's going to give you a mask to wear and answer any questions you may have."

I set the phone down and lay against my headboard to watch the movie. I haven't see this one, but it is funny. The guy that plays his dad in the Sons of Anarchy show was a crossdresser/sex change character and was hilarious. My phone beeps and I pick it up.

 _"Alright. Love you, mom wants my attention. Sorry, darling."_

I smile and reply. "Love you too, baby. See you in a few hours."

I sit the phone down and then lay back to watch the rest of the movie.

"Clothes." I hear as the movie ends. It was good, and quite funny.

I go to the living room and pick up my hamper, putting the bed clothes I used into the closet on the way. I take my closet out and hang up what needs to be, putting the other items in my dresser. When that's done, I go to the kitchen for some lunch. When I get into the kitchen, I see a note on the fridge.

 _"Alec,_

 _Simon and I went out. I'm meeting Magnus at 2:30 since we all have to be at Pandemonium at 5. Jace and Clary are eating with her parents to celebrate her first gallery opening. See you in a few hours._

 _Love, Izzy."_

I crumple up the paper and throw it in the can, opening the fridge to find things for a sandwich. I pull out the ham, the cheese, mustard, pickles, and tomato. I get everything on the fridge and then quickly make a sandwich. I take the plate and add some chips, sitting on a stool to eat. Everyone had left and while I usually don't like being in this place by myself, the quiet was worth it. After I ate, I went back to my room and put in another movie. Watching movies was taking my mind off the fact I was taking my boyfriend, the man who loves me, to my place of business tonight. Despite what everyone thinks, I'm worried he'll think it's too much and leave. We had the open room, where people can play freely. We had some equipment out and had it set up this way for the people who were exhibitionists.

We did have rules about taking clothing off and having sex of any kind in this area. Not everyone wants to see people having sex. We also had an area for dancing which was on the other side of the separator we had up for the rooms. The bar was at the back of the big room with access from all over the open rooms. We had five rooms set up for the privacy aspect and each had different items in them to help accommodate our guests. I shake my head to get my mind off the club and the potential of a very overwhelmed Magnus and get into the movie. It wasn't as funny as the one with Charlie Hunnam in it, but it was alright. I laid back and bunched one of the pillows in my arms, getting into it and finally relaxing a bit.

"Hey, I'm back."

I turn to see Simon and smile. "Hey, you riding with me when I head over?"

"Yea, that's what she said. She said to get there about 4:00 as that's plenty of time. She has her clothes and will help your man look delicious. Her words, of course."

I chuckle and sit up a bit. "Wanna finish the movie?"

He comes and sits down on the bed with me. We get into the second half of the movie and talk about how we're doing financially. We were doing really good for only being open for as short a time as we were. Simon did let me know that Jordan called to ask about the club and was very happy with our numbers. He usually checks in once a week, so if he thinks the numbers are good, I'm not going to worry about it. After the movie, I take another quick shower, knowing Simon will need one also. When I get to my room, I shut the door and drop the towel.

I head over to my closet and pull down pair of leather pants. I slip them on and then take down a blue button up shirt and slip my arms into place. I roll the sleeves up and then brush my hair, pulling it up in a man bun. Magnus liked my hair pulled back for some reason. I take my phone and put it in my back pocket, my wallet in the other one. I pull on my boots and then grab my keys and mask, heading out to the living room. Simon is waiting for me and so we go out the front door. I lock up and then we head to the elevator and to our significant others for a night I'm sure we won't forget.

* * *

 ** _Hope you liked it! I should have the experience of the club in the next chapter as I wanted it in Magnus' POV. This is why I cut this one a bit shorter than I usually have. Please remember to leave any kind of notes you may have below as I love getting them, even from those I can't PM back to say thank you! :)B_**

 ** _GUESTS: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you continue to like it. I hope I answered at least one of the questions some of you had. :)B_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey everyone! It has been brought up that my updates can be confusing. I am so sorry for this as I don't have a set schedule for you all. I wish I did, but I have begun researching my thesis and it has exhausted me to the point of sleep as soon as I sit down on my couch. I am making this a priority today and will try to get up as much as I can today for all of you wonderful people. Please bare with me as I continue to write this and work on my research. I don't like to leave stories unfinished and this one is going to be longer than I normally write. A lemon is coming up though, probably a small one before the big ones start, but it is coming! Hope you like this one :)B**_

 **MAGNUS**

Spending the morning with mom was a very relaxing thing. We didn't get to spend much time with her work schedule these days, so it was nice. I asked Alec if I could tell her about things with us and he said if I felt like I needed to talk to someone, he was fine with it. He understood how overwhelming the contract and my decision could be for me. I had talked to Dr. Blackthorn also, but my mom was my rock. She had been there for me my whole life and would never judge me on my choices. She asked questions about my relationship with the Dom who owned an underground and I was very open about the answers. I think she's only accepting, well more than a normal mother, because he hasn't pushed me to sleep with him.

He was taking so much care into our relationship that she could fault me for considering to dive into some of what he likes, what he is. I did let her know that I was curious about it before meeting the Lightwoods and their friends, so that helped also I think. I also told her what Dr. Blackthorn thought and so she knew I was being healthy with my decision, not letting a boy lead me again. We had went to the Farmer's market today, which I love. The farmers from upstate come down about once or twice a month to sell their goods and mom and I love going. They always have the freshest food and the fruit is delicious! After the market, mom took me for lunch at our favorite bistro. That was when I got a text about the time for Izzy and texted my boyfriend. After lunch, we went home so I could shower and get be ready for when Izzy came to help me dress for the club.

"Magnus."

I look up as the door opens a bit since I was laying on the bed in some lounge pants waiting on Izzy. "Ma?"

She came in and sat next to me on the bed and so I sit up. "What's wrong?"

I watched her face as she thought on how to say what she needed. She took my hand but kept her eyes on down. "He's not going to make you do anything, right?"  
I smile and squeeze her hand, getting her to look at me. "He has told me that I will not be in any room or position to do anything. He strongly believes sex is very intimate and emotional. I do know I can talk to Izzy and Simon since they're going. Because he works there, I have different rules. Jace and Simon are submissive in the relationships and so Alec has to play the Dom, the commanding side anyway, a bit more. With me, though...he says we'll whisper a lot so people won't know I have more of a free reign than I do."

She nods and the doorbell goes off before she can answer. I get up to let Izzy in and she goes to get ready, having been called in for work this afternoon.

"Hey, girlie." I greet.

I notice that Simon just waves and then hands her a bag, turning to leave. I look at Izzy as she walks in and shut the door.

"He's in Sub mode. He has his days and so I just roll with it. He'll be more talkative tonight. Now, I picked this up for you. Alec is wearing leather, which most Dom's wear to the clubs. He wanted you to wear them also. The shirt was up to us, so I bought you a purple button up wear with the pants. This is your mask, which we can decorate. You're going to be a regular since you're dating Alec. We're trying to pull off the "taken" look as much as possible so no one comes up to you."

I smile and she follows me back to my room. She hands me the pants and then turns to take the shirt out of the bag while I change them. I drop my lounge pants and my boxers, slipping the leather into place. "You can turn."

She turns and stops. "Wow, my brother is going to cream himself when you finally let him see you."

I just shake my head. "Shut it you."

She chuckles and hands me the shirt. I slip my arms through and then let Izzy button it. I watch as she leave the first four undone and then she looks at me. "He may tell you to button it, but I have seen a lot of Doms have their sub leave some peakage. I let Simon wear what he wants and so does Clary since they own the club with Alec."

I nod and pick up the mask. I walk over to my draft table for some craft supplies. I sit down at it and take out some purple glitter. I outline the eye holes and then sit it back to let it dry.

"Feathers?"

Izzy shrugs. "He didn't say you couldn't."

I nod and look through my things. I had found some blue feathers and smiled. Izzy sits next to me and I carefully glue the feathers around the edges of the mask. I leave it there for it to dry and go to the vanity. Izzy and I talk about what they did today while I do my makeup and hair. I had put a bit of light purple in with some grey to get the smokey eye look for the mask after putting in my contacts. I then put some of the mascara I had found that made my lashes look like they sparkle and applied it. I smile at Izzy as she talks about Simon. I could see the love light up her face as she got dressed herself. She was wearing a sleeveless black dress that went to her mid thigh with Red pumps and silver and red jewelry. She let me know that Simon does usually wear red and so they tried to match.

"Don't I have to match?"

She smiled and sat down, sharing my mirror while she checked her face. "You added blue to the mask, which Alec usually wears. Jace wears white. I don't know why it's that way, that's just what they usually wear. Sometimes Alec wears all black, but that's a Dom thing, he says anyway."

I nod and apply a bit of gloss as the door sounds. Izzy goes to let the boys in while I put on my rings and necklaces, checking on my mask. I turn to see Alec in the door and smile. He doesn't say anything, just comes over and wraps his arms around me. I smile as his lips touch mine and feel some of my nerves calm down. This man, with just one look or touch, could make me feel so much calm. He pulled back just enough to look at me and smiles. "Hey."

"Hello. You look good."

He kisses me again and pulls back to take my hand in his. "If I didn't have to work, we would leave. Damn, baby...you look gorgeous."

I know my smile gets bigger as he looks back at me. I can also see the darker color of blue in his eyes. He takes my mask and puts it on for me and then leads me out to Izzy and Simon. We leave my apartment and then head to seperate cars. Alec explained that I had to keep my eyes downcast because it was a sign of submission. I could look at Izzy and Simon because I knew them. I knew Alec was going to be on Dom mode and so I just nod. This was something I wanted to see if I could do. Before I did anything else with the boy next to me, I wanted to see how the club worked when it was working. I know Alec put the rule in about having to be here, but if I had mentioned not wanting to go yet since we were no where near that step, he wouldn't have made me.

I had talked it over with Dr. Blackthorn and she agreed that if I saw Alec, really saw him in action, I could get a better chance to make the decision that was right for me and not what he wanted me to choose. It was hard to think of not being with him all the ways I knew he wanted to be with me and I would never ask him to give up his life choices for me. I knew he would though, and that scared me more. Healthy relationships are compromises and so I want to really know if I could on some of this, which I told him. We pulled into the back of the club and some where already there waiting on their bosses to let them in. Alec came around to open my door while Simon went to let the employees in. I took his hand and he pulled me out of the car, shutting the door. Izzy had gone with Simon and I leaned against the car a bit.

"You alright?"

I turned to look at Alec. "Just nervous." I whisper.

He pulls me to him and wraps his arms around me tight. "I'm not going to leave you tonight unless it's absolutely necessary. Izzy isn't leaving you. Simon is going to handle the small stuff and so you should be fine. We have our own booth and it's one of the big circle ones. You and Izzy will sit in the center because Simon and I work."

I nod and lean back just enough to see his face. "I love you."

He smiles and it makes the dimple come out on his cheek and his eye sparkles. "I love you."

We kiss and then he leads me into the building. When we walk in, there's a guy with a blue mask on and a guy who was just standing there. I kept my eyes down while the mask lets Alec know that the other guy was a new bouncer. I could feel the guy looking at me.

"Your eyes will stay on me. My sub isn't to be gawked at."

I heard Alec and he didn't sound too happy. I pulled on his hand a bit and he leaned closer so I could talk to him. "Izzy?"

He nods. "I'll get you there. Hold on one sec. Lucian...take him to the desk. He'll be with you and only to hand out the masks. Seth, you are not to touch anything unless instructed to, understand. Say yes."

I tried not to let the surprise show. His voice sounded different to me when he was addressing the two men in front of us. He let my hand go and I watch as well as I could as he moved to the guy. "I said for you to answer me, now. You will wear a blue mask, you will do as Lucian says, or you will be out of a job. The man who interviewed you is nothing compared to me. I'm the Dom that runs the club here and the bouncers. Understood, say yes."

I don't hear the guy answer, but I guess he did because Alec came back and took my hand.

"You can lift your head." he whispers.

I look up at him and I can tell he's pissed. "That guy gonna be trouble?"

Alec led the way to their office and sighed as he shut the door. "Hope not. Who interviewed the newbie?"

I sat next to Izzy on the couch while my guy went to talk to Simon. I leaned my head back on the couch and closed my eyes. Alec commanding those men did something to me, something I couldn't have happen at this moment in time. It was a turn on for me and I had to get my wits or I was going to lose it tonight. I felt Izzy nudge me and looked at her. She raised her brow and I smile, trying to let her know I'm more alright then not. The guys leave so they can make sure everything's ready for them to open and I close my eyes again.

"Wanna go sit?"

I look up at Izzy and just nod. She takes me through the hall and into the main floor to our booth. We sit and I watch as everyone is running around, trying to get everything up and ready. Alec and Simon come over at about 10 and sit in the booth with us. A girl came over to ask about drinks and water was ordered for all of us. Alec leaned over to let me know we were to drink water to stay hydrated since a lot of dancing would be for discussion. I smile and lean my head on his shoulder, glad he wasn't going to let me just sit here and be bored. Izzy asked about the new guy and Alec rolled his eyes. Apparently the new guy was an alpha who didn't want to do as he was told. Simon leaned back and told us how Alec had to threaten him yet again about the job.

"Mr. Lightwood."

I kept talking to Izzy as the guy addressed my boyfriend. I didn't hear what they were saying, but Alec had to get up. "Don't talk to anyone with a black mask but Izzy."

I just nod to let him know I understood and he went with Simon to check out what was wrong with one of the room.

"We should dance."

I smile and nod to Izzy, thankful I was able to be with her and not have to be punished. We make it to the floor as a fast song comes on. We dance and it helps take my mind off what's happening in the next room. Even with the ledge to separate the dance floor from the open play room, you could still tell what was going on. Izzy made sure to keep me close and fight off any person who tried to come near us. She did lean up to let me know they saw me with Alec and since he hadn't made it that known that he was in a relationship, because I hadn't came, a lot of people didn't think he actually was.

"Ms. Lightwood, where is your darling sub tonight?"

She turns and I hear a his leave her mouth as she leads me off the floor. She doesn't address the man in what appears to be a white mask tll she has me sitting back at our table.

"He is working, as is Mr. Lightwood. What do you want Raphael?"

I furrow my brow, that name was familiar. I didn't look at him though because I knew I had a part to play.

"So your brother is here. I do miss him."

I tried not to show the anger as I figured out who that was. He was one of the only ones Alec told me he went beyond playtime with and only when he was frustrated to that point. I couldn't let this guy know he affected me.

"Raphael, Mr. Lightwood is in a relationship and this is his sub. The sub isn't to talk while here, so please leave." I heard Izzy. Her voice had changed as well. I knew now why Simon was the way he was. Izzy made for one sexy woman with that voice. I kept my eyes downcast as I felt the man get closer.

"So, you're the guy. I happen to know you can't mean that much if he hasn't gotten any in two months."

With that he left. I could feel the doubts, the fear surfacing. I started to shake, I could feel it. When everything got too much a panic attack would soon suffice. I felt hands on my face and then a pair of blue eyes were in my sight. I couldn't hear him, but keeping my eyes on his was helping me to calm down. He pulled me to him when the shaking stopped and I buried my face in his scent, his shirt fisted in my hands. I felt so helpless not being able to defend him or myself. I didn't like that. I felt my body being lifted and then I was in Alec's lap. I felt his arms wrap around me and his lips on my neck as he pulled me closer. He wasn't doing anything, just whispering for me to calm down, to come back to him, asking what happened.

I moved and put my face in his neck. "That guy told me some things and I couldn't defend myself. I don't like that, Alec."

"What did he say?" he whispered, not moving either of us so we could talk freely.

"He said I didn't mean very much to you if you hadn't had sex in two months." I whisper back.

I feel his body stiffen in anger and lightly kiss his neck. "I know it isn't true, but it's my biggest insecurity right now."

He nods and we sit like that the rest of the night. I don't know if he was ever needed because I didn't hear anything but Alec. We continued to talk about little things. He answered some, ok a lot, of the questions I still had left. I did let him know that until the run in with that guy that I was having fun and enjoyed myself.

"Mr. Lightwood. We're closing."

I pull back as he looked up at the guy from before.

"Alright, Lucian. Thank you."

He just nodded and went back to his post. I moved and sat next to Alec. "Are you needed?"

He shook his head. "No, Simon will do the paperwork since he's here. Wanna go?"

I smile. "Yes, are you staying over? I didn't bring a bag."

He leans his head onto mine and smiles. "If you want me to, I will."

I kiss him lightly and pull back. "Always, Alec. Mom's overnight tonight."

He nods and then leads me to say bye to Izzy and Simon before heading back to my house where he will hold me as we sleep.

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked the chapter! I am working on the next as soon as I eat something. I am hoping to get up two or three more today for you people! Please remember to leave little comments on anything you had through the chapter. Also, if you have questions, those are helpful for me as I progress. I will try to answer them as soon as I can for each chapter. :)B**_

 _ **GUESTS: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm glad you're liking the story still! :)B**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey all! I'm on the second update today! this one is shorter but that's because I just wanted a small chapter with a progress to Magnus and Alec. Since they aren't up to sex yet, there isn't much to write on a lazy day spent in bed watching movies lol. I also had a question from a guest about Magnus and Alec at the end of the club. Alec told him not to talk to anyone with a black mask. Yes, Raphael had a white one, but Izzy was taking the role Alec would have and so Magnus didn't really get what to do with that. Alec's main priority was making sure Magnus was alright, especially after finding out what was said. He didn't leave him the rest of the night and just held him. The rules are finished and they will lighten as Magnus starts going to the club. The first time was just so Alec could establish the relationship since he's one of the owner and the new guy is someone named Seth. Just another minor character that popped in my head. Hope this helped with your questions. THIS IS A SMALL LEMON :)B**_

 **ALEC**

Waking up with the man I was wrapped around was the best thing ever. Ever since we started kissing, making out, touching skin, whatever, we have slept snuggled up whenever we can. It took everything in me not to hit Raphael last night. I still can't believe he said that to Magnus. I laid back and my head hit the pillow so I could see the ceiling. I soft smile appears on my face as Magnus rolls over and lays his head on my chest. I wrapped my arm around him and started running my thumb over his bicep. When I hear the door open a bit I turn to see his mom. She nods and just shuts the door, going to her own bed, I'm sure. I loved that she trusted me with her son almost as much as her son did.

Magnus had told me what they had talked about last night and how nervous she was for him to go with me. As we laid here together last night, he told me how much fun he had with Izzy while I worked. I was glad he seemed to like the club inspite of Raphael. We didn't kiss last night while laying in bed, just talked about the club. Communication was a big thing with both of us and it was important to talk about what Magnus had thought about it. It let me know a bit on where he was leaning for the choices that he could only make. I was trying real hard not to influence my boyfriend in anyway, but it was getting harder. Just seeing him in leather pants and a purple shirt when I picked him up yesterday was the hardest. I really would have just stayed and kissed him all night, but I knew he really wanted to check out the club.

I feel his body move a bit as he's waking up and smile as his eyes meet mine. "You forgot the contacts."

He blinks and sits up. "I'll be back, they don't like me."

I nod and watch his ass leave to take out the contacts. I let out a breath and look around as I wait for him. I just wanted to lay in bed today and since I didn't have to do anything workwise, but I had to figure out how to get Magnus to stay here as well. I smiled as I heard the man in my head entering his room. He kept his eyes on mine as he crawled into his bed and leaned in to touch his lips to mine. I smiled and pulled him closer, his legs straddling me as our tongues are reaching for the other. He moaned as air was needed and I brought my lips in a trail to his pulse point. I turned us over and settle between his legs as he brought my lips back up to his. I loved kissing his man. My hands pushed my arms just a bit so I didn't have my weight on him as we got into the make out. I knew his mother was home, and I'm sure he did, but neither of us really cared. When air once again became an issue, I moved my lips down to his ear and bit lightly on the lobe.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you, Alexander."

A growl sounded out of me as my name came out in breathy pants and trailed on of my hands down to the bottom of his tank top. His back arched as my fingers found the skin of his abs. I love his abs and knew when he'd let me, I'd worship them. I slowly ran my fingers around his skin, reaching more of the terrain as I made swirls over the muscle. I moan into his mouth as I feel his hands caressing the skin on my back and pull back when my shirt starts to bunch on the back of my neck.

"Yes?"

He just nods and I help him finish taking my shirt off. His soon follows and we both moan as our bare skin has finally touched each other. I let my lips gently, carefully, make their way to the newly exposed skin, hoping he'll let me worship him. I hear him sigh as I reached his collar bone and lightly sucked on it.

"Damn, darling."

I hear from below me as my fingers find his left nipple, my lips his right. I poke my tongue out and lightly run it around the nipple before taking it in my mouth and sucking on it lightly, my fingers flicking his other one.

"Alexander…." he moans as I switch and give the other my attention.

He pulled my hair to get me back up to him and I smile as he kissed my mouth like it was his lifeline.

"Please…" I hear as we kiss with abandon.

I push up and look at him. "You alright?"

He nods and kisses me again like I'm the air he needs. "Please, please…"

I move my lips down his neck as I try to figure out what he's asking. He hadn't pleaded before and so I know it'll be obvious after my brain catches up.

"Alexander, please."

I get to his ear and sigh. "Help me, Magnus. Tell me."

His back arches and I feel how much he needs me, hell I'm sure he knew how much my need was at this moment. I pushed my hips into his and a breathly moan came out of him. He pushed his hips back into mine and we started a dance as old as time. I push up on my right arm while my left hand gripped his hip to keep him in place as I thrusted back into his pajama clad hips. "That. That what you need?"

He just nods and I moan as I see his eyes roll and his head goes back. I lean down and kiss his adam's apple as I move my lips back down his body. We were getting into it and I hear a frustrated moan as I have to move my body. I continue my assault with my lips as I bring the man under me to the point of abandon.

"Damn, Alexander, please….please, touch me, please."

I look up to see him looking at me, his glasses making his hazel eyes so much bigger and darker than normal. I slowly come back up and kiss his mouth, using it to make sure he really wants me under the cloth. I know my limit and if I see the man under me naked, I wasn't going to last. I pushed my hips into his and he let out a sigh. "Please, Alexander, please…."

I lean my head on his shoulder, trying to figure out how much I could do without losing it.

"If you can't get me to stop and you're overwhelmed, you push me off the bed. I'm not touching you unless you agree to that." I whisper.

He just nods and pulls me back to him. I keep my hips moving with his as my fingers start a trail back to where he needs me. I make a fiery trail down his torso and he slowly starts to come undone. I can hear his pleas the closer my hand gets to his pants and I know this is a big thing for each of us. I slowly move my fingers in and out of the waistband to get him used to what's about to happen.

"Please, Alexander, please…."

I move my lips back to his as I flatten my hand, moving it to reach the hardness that craves my touch. His head flings back and his back arches as my fingers wrap around him. I push up to watch the man under me in awe. He's absolutely amazing and it's all for me. I slowly move my hand, pumping him as well as I can under the fabric.

"Damn, Magnus." I moan as I feel his hand move and wrap around me.

We don't say anything else, just moans and pants as we help each other reach the point of no return. I had never felt anything like what I am at this moment, which is saying something. I could feel the vein on Magnus' shaft letting me know he was getting closer. I pump as fast as I can and his face as he cums is the best thing I have ever seen. His hand starts to quicken on my own member as he senses my coil is about to break. I move my hand to where I have both keeping me afloat. I lean down to kiss him as he pumps me into completion. When I cum, I make sure I fall next to the man with me and then pull him to me, kissing him for all his worth.

"Oh, I love you." I mumble into the kiss.

"I love you too." he mumbles back.

We break the kiss and he lays his head on my bare chest.

"Was it alright?" I hear him whisper.

I tilt his head so I could look at him. I don't ask, but I also know my brows are furrowed and so he can tell I'm confused. He turns his body and lays his hands on my chest, his head laying on them. "Ragnor always told me I did things wrong."

He had whispered it so softly that I almost didn't hear it. I had to stomp the anger down and pulled Magnus in my arms. "The best I ever had, Magnus. I hadn't felt that way ever, not with anyone."

His smile was small, but it held so much emotion. I kissed his hair and he turned on the television. I smile as he lays his head back on my chest and we just lay for what is going to be the greatest lazy day I ever had.

* * *

 _I know it was short, but I hope you liked it anyway. They are getting closer and clothing is coming off! Please remember to leave any notes, comments, questions, anything so I know how you're all liking the story! Till the next one )B_

 _GUESTS: Thank you for the reviews! I hope I answered the questions! :)B_


	19. Chapter 19

_**And a third update! I am on a roll, just as promised for you. I am hoping for one or two more today for you lovelies. Thank you for all the reviews I have gotten, even the ones I haven't seen yet! I'm glad you guys liked the last two chapters. There is a make out at the end, here's the warning as shirts come off. Enjoy :)B**_

 **MAGNUS**

I woke up to the smell of food and rolled onto my back. I was do to meet Izzy and Clary for lunch since it was Saturday. We were meeting at Takis and the guys were doing their thing, whatever that was. I think it has to do with the club, but they don't talk to us about that. Not that I minded. The last few days with Alec had changed a lot for us. It was becoming harder to keep pants on, but our hands wondering happened in every make out since Thursday Morning. I get it was only two days ago, but Thursday night I ended up watching movies with him and everyone was gone, so we got carried away of course. Last night, we went out to dinner and then went to see the new Avengers movie. Since my mom worked late, he stayed for a bit after he brought me home.

I smile as I think about last night some more, my cock twitching at the memory. I love his hands being on me, but love I could get him to make sounds no one else can. I get out of bed and make my way to my mother in the kitchen. I give her a kiss on the cheek and grab a cup of coffee. She hands me my plate and then heads back to finish getting ready for her day with her own guy. She's been dating this guy for about a month now and she smiles more, so I'm not complaining. I haven't met him yet, but she has told me that she's still trying to figure out how he would be with me. I got that. Being a homosexual in New York City was common, being one that was very flamboyant...not so much. I ate my pancakes quickly and then rinsed my plates. After I put them in the washer, I made my way to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and did my business before turning on the water. As it heated up, I stripped my pants and then stepped in.

 _"Ahhhh."_ the water feels nice on my joints, waking me up fully. I take my shampoo and wash my hair and then add the conditioner. While it sets, I quickly wash my body and trim what needs to be trimmed. I always do that in the shower because for me it's easier. My mother and I share a bathroom so she doesn't need to see anything like that and this way what gets trimmed goes down the drain. I tilt my head and let the spray take the conditioner out of my hair and then turn the water off. I take my fluffy blue towel and wrap it around my waist, stepping out of the tub. I plug up the sink and make a small pool of water, grabbing my cream. I lather my face and then take my razor, lightly going over my skin. After I get finished, I add my aftershave and drain the sink. I drop my towel as I shut my bedroom door and put it in the hamper, going to my closet. I take out a pair of orange skinny jeans and pull them up as the phone rings.

"Hey, darling."  
 _"Hey, didn't wake you?_ "

I pull down a white tee shirt as I answer. "Nope, smelled food and got up. She finished in the shower. You're up early though."

I pulled the shirt over my head and the laid on the bed and turned on my television.

 _"Meeting with employees this morning for our monthly meet and evals. What time are you meeting the girls."_

"11:30 at Takis and then a couple hours shopping at the mall. Why?"

I found a decorating show on HGTV and so left it there while I talked to Alec.

 _"Just curious. They told me to leave them alone today, it's their time and they bitch at me so I thought I'd call."_

I chuckle. "That sucks that they hit that together. Aren't you glad I'm not a girl?"

I hear his laugh and smile. _"You have no idea, baby. Listen, we gotta start but I love you and you have fun with the girls."_

"Love you too and don't be too mean."

 _"Never, Magnus."_

We just hang up because he has some thing about saying good bye. While the show's playing I decide to go ahead and switch out the contacts and do my face and hair. I get the contacts in and blink to make sure they are where they should before getting to work on my face. I use a light orange and white today and add the glittery mascara again to make the cat eyes pop more than they already do. I then add my gloss and my glitter lotion to my face and arms. I smile and then dig through my hair stuff, looking for the orange hair chalk. _"There you are."_ I mumble to myself and then apply it to my hair, putting the glitter spray in to hold my spikes in place.

I then take my earring and put them in their spots, the orange hoops at the bottom in my lobes. I then take out my black nail polish and do my nails. I turn back to watch the show as I wait for them to dry, leaning against my headboard. I blow on the nails to get them to dry faster and when they do, I pull on my necklaces and my bangles. I smile as my alarms goes off to let me know it's 11 and so I pull out my combat boots, slipping my feet into them. I grab my leather jacket and head out to my car. I hadn't driven it much since meeting Alec, but it was my baby. I turn it on and push the buttons for the roof to go down. I then turn around and back out, heading to Takis.

When I pull into Takis, I see the girls pulling up beside me. I smile and wave as I push the button to get the roof back up. It was a bit cloudy and I didn't want my seats to get wet. I get out and follow the girls into the little cafe. We sit in our usual spot and then I pick up the menu.

"What are you guys getting?" I hear from Izzy.

I smile. "The grilled chicken salad, you?"

"I think I'm getting that as well." I hear from Clary.

Izzy sits her menu down, deciding on a club sandwich and the server comes to take our orders. After we get our drinks, We catch up on what we had been up too. Izzy and Simon were at the club again last night and so they didn't do much. Clary and Jace went to a movie, which I knew. They just went to a different one than we did. Clary told us about the chick movie she dragged Jace too and made us promise not to let him know that we knew he cried at the end. We laughed and then our salads came. While eating we decided to just take one car to the mall and so I was driving. They wanted to go in the convertible. We each paid for our own meal and then we loaded up in my car. On the way, I let Izzy pick the station as she just kind of took it over. We were laughing and singing off key by the time we pulled up and I parked the car in front of one of the stores.

It was always easier to go in and out if you didn't park at a main entrance or close to the food court. We got out after I put the top back up and then walked into the building. We stopped first at a clothing store. We had all wanted something new. While the girls looked at dresses and things, getting my opinion, I did the same with jeans and tops. We each left the store with about three bags and then went around the shops. When we got to Victoria Secret, Izzy made us go in. Clary was more the _"buy my intimates cheap"_ and Izzy was all about Victoria and her secret. I felt very out of place, only because I was gay and had no business in this store. There wasn't anything in here that Alec or I would wear for the other.

"Please don't ask me about them." I plead as she heads to the dressing room.

"It's fine. I just want to see the style of them."

Clary and I walk around while Izzy tries on her things.

"This store makes me uncomfy."

I turned to Clary and smile. "You, I have no business in here other than Izzy."

She chuckled. "Right, maybe we should drag her into one of the stores for you and Alec."

I shake my head and chuckle. "Those are novelty stores, Clary. Nothing here will have stuff like that for us. Now, I do have boas and things like that if Alexander ever wants to see me in those, well...I mostly get my things in October because that's when most places have things to get creative with if you're gay."

We hear a huff and see a group of girls, all of which turned fast like they didn't hear anything. I see Clary smirk and she looks back at me, winking. "I'm sure all you have to do is be naked on his bed and he'd be good."

"Of course, my lovely blue eyed man likes to make sure I'm naked and tied down."

I smirk as Clary just shakes her head, both of us knowing that was most likely a fantasy of Alec's. The girls turn red and quickly move away from us, causing us to laugh.

"What is so damn funny?"

We turn and try to calm down as Izzy leads us to the check out. When we leave, we decide to get a snack. Since I missed the morning, I had opted for a fruit smoothie. It was healthier than ice cream or candy and it was a bit too unhealthy for this morning's routine snack. The girls and I continued to walk around and we bought a crap ton of things. We decided to head back to Takis so Clary could get her car since she was needed at the club with Jace tonight. Izzy and I followed her in my car and we pulled up just as Alec and Simon were getting out of Simon and Izzy's car. They helped us take the girls things up, leaving my things in the trunk.

"You staying for dinner?"

I turn to see Jace getting things ready in the kitchen and nod, sitting next to Alec on the couch. He pulled me to him and I wrapped my arm around his middle as my head landed on his chest.

"What did you do today?" Simon asked, causing us to laugh again.

"What?" he asked.

Clary explained what we did in Victoria's Secret and I felt Alec's lips on the top of my head, kissing me lightly as he chuckles.

Jace called dinner and Alec got up to get our plates. Simon stayed with me as Izzy usually got his as well.

"Here, baby."

I held out my hands took the plate of pasta from Alex, who sat back next to me. No one really said anything as we were all hungry. When I finished, I took my and Alec's plates. I quickly rinsed them and put them in the wash. Jace and Simon were behind me and so I moved to let them clean the rest of the dishes. We "subs" cleaned up the kitchen, well Simon and I did. Jace had to get ready and leave.

"Come."

I turned to see Alexander with his hand out and took it. "Always."

He just smirked and led me back to his room. As soon as the door shut, I was against it and Alec's lips were attacking mine. Not that I cared, mind you. I love his lips when they're attacking me, not matter how. I felt his hands at the bottom of my shirt and pulled back so he could get it off, and I took his off quickly after. I moaned as his hands went to my thighs to pick me up, wrapping my legs around the man holding me to his door. I could feel his need and knew mine was quickly following. When air was needed, I felt his mouth suck on my pulse point, causing my hips to buck into his.

"Damn, Magnus." I heard him mumble and thrusted against him again.

He pulled back held my hip in place as he thrusted back into me. I love when he did just a bit of control with me. I could see the color darkening in his eyes as his hips move against mine, quickly bringing us to the brink. I brought my hands up and cupped his face, leaning mine so I could kiss his lips. Our tongues dance and a growl leaves his mouth. I don't know when or how he moved us, but I feel the softness of his bed as he lays me on it. Our lips stay connected as I crawl up on his mattress, figuring out we're laying the wrong way and I hit the other side of it. I quickly spread my legs to fit him better and he rewards me by thrusting faster and harder into me.

"Damn, Alexander." I pant out as he moves his lips over my skin.

My hands move to his hair as his lips find my nipple, sucking on it lightly. Our thrusts pickup and it's all I can do not to scream out. I had found out how thin the walls were two days ago and I really didn't want them to hear me. I pulled Alec back up to me and his tongue plunged in to my mouth, exploring it.

"I'm so close, Alexander." I moan as my head rolls back, almost hanging off the other end of the mattress.

"Me too, baby. Damn, you feel good...so good."

I look back up at him and see his hunger and that does it. Seeing how hungry he is for me has me cumming like nothing else. He keeps going and all I can do is bite down on his shoulder to keep my screams from being heard. WHen he finally lets go, he falls on me and I wrap him in my arms. I knew our pants were going to come off faster than I think we both thought. It wasn't going to take much longer. I close my eyes and just lay here, listening as our breathing starts to return to normal.

Alec moves and lays next to me. "I missed you today, Magnus."

I turned my head to see him looking at me. I took his hand. "I missed you too, Alexander."

I hear his light moan and smile, I love how just saying his name turns him on.

"I love you."

He opens his eyes and looks at me. "I love you. Wanna go walk around the park?"

I knew he meant central park and I just nod. "Sure. OH and I missed morning snack today, so I had a smoothie this afternoon."

He leans in and kisses me lightly. "That's fine. We should clean up."

I smile and nod. "If you get my bag I can change. I bought some jeans."

He kisses me again and I watch as he goes to grab my jeans for me, thinking I may be the luckiest son of a bitch alive to get to keep that man.

* * *

 ** _Hope you liked this one as well! As always, remember to leave me little notes about anything and everything below for me to know what you thought about the chapter. Also, another thank you for the reviews and things, it means a lot. I am taking a break from writing for dinner, but will really try to get one or two more up for you guys today!_**

 ** _GUESTS: Thank you for the reviews and I hope you like this one as well!_**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Alright lovelies, this is the last for today! I gave you four chapter and some with a bit of smut in them. I'm not sure how much is left, just how it'll end! I hope you like this one.:)B**_

 **ALEC**

Three days, that was how long I have been without Magnus. I love that he wanted the contract, that we made the rules. I just didn't think I'd hate being away from him Sunday-Tuesday. I mean, yes, I was going to see him later because he was to go with me to the club while I did inventory. The thing I was actually nervous about was that Seth, the new bouncer would be there. I hated that guy and Simon always made sure to schedule him when I wasn't going to be there. Usually on Tuesdays it was just me, Lucian, and Helen, the head tender. Lucian and Helen were together and so they didn't mind helping out with inventory since they were in charge of their areas.

I roll my neck to get it to pop and then got out of bed to get to a shower. I open the door and notice that everyone was gone. That was weird. I walked into Jace's room, very carefully mind you and the bed was made. Wait, oh yes, they stayed at Jocelyn's last night for something with Clary. I walk down and peek into Simon and Izzy's room, even more carefully, and noticed they were gone but the bed was un made. I close the door in confusion and walk to the fridge, hoping they left a note. I get to the kitchen and sigh, pulling the note down.

 ** _"Sleepyhead,_**

 ** _Went to get breakfast since Jace isn't here, will get yours._**

 ** _Izzy"_**

I shake my head with a smile and throw the paper away. It figures they'd opt to buy instead of make. Jace was the only good cook in the apartment. I once again made my way to the shower and started the water. I did my business and brushed my teeth quick before stepping into the water. A sigh left my lips as the water woke up my body, letting it cascade down my torso. I pick up my shampoo and lather my head, scrubbing the scalp. I rinse out the soap and then quickly washed my body. I turn the water off and wrap an orange towel around my waist, opening the curtain. I step out of the tub and gather things to shave. I turn my head so that I can make sure to get all the spots that need shaving. I quickly rinse everything and add my aftershave before opening the door.

I hear the front door open and Izzy call out about breakfast. I shut my door and put the towel in my hamper as I find a pair of boot cut jeans with holes in the knees. I then open the door and walk to the kitchen.

"Starbucks." I comment as I'm handed what I'm sure is a plain coffee and a bagel.

"Hush, you love starbucks." Izzy states as she sits next to Simon.

I smile. "Yes I know. I wasn't downing it, Izzy. What are you doing today?"

I watch as she swallows. "We're going to the zoo, wanna come?"

I scrunch up my nose. "As much fun as that sounds, I don't get to see Magnus till I pick him up for inventory and so I would be a tag along."

They both shrug and I watch as they get ready to leave. I took my coffee and went back to my room to find a shirt for the day. I opened my phone to look at the time and notices today was our three month anniversary. I usually wasn't one to make a big thing about it, but I kind of wanted to. I knew Magnus and his mom were doing a movie afternoon and so decided to order some flowers. For a guy, Magnus really loved them. His favorite was a white and red rose. Most of the flower was white but it looked like they were painted red. Which is why he loved them so much, they remind him of Alice in Wonderland.

I quickly pull up the online option to order for a florist that had the flowers and put in to have three delivered to him with a small note. I then put the phone down and pulled on a tee shirt. I go into the living room, throwing my starbucks cup in the trash on the way. I turn on the television and watch cake wars on the food channel. This channel was my gay thing. Magnus had his decorating/fashion thing. I had the baking thing. I had always wanted to learn to bake, like really bake, but never got around to it. This show was a good one because they created some of the best things using cake. This one was on DC comics, so I knew they would be good. I was just getting into it when someone knocked on the door. I paused the tv, man do I love technology, and then open the door.

"Max?"

I move to let him in and shut the door. I watch as he stands there and try to figure out what he wants. When he didn't answer, I walked over to him. "Max, you ok?"

He jumped when I touched him and looked at me. I could see he was worried, but about what I didn't know. "Does mom…"

"Don't, she doesn't know I'm here."

Nod and gesture for him to sit. He looked really shook up. "Talk to me."

I watched as he started pacing, which I knew was how he gathered his thoughts to talk. I sit back, hit record on the TV and then turned it off. He turned to look at me and then sat down on the table in front of me. "How did you know?"

I furrow my brow. "Know what?"

"The guy thing. I'm not gay, I don't think because I like girls...a lot."

"But?" I ask, trying to figure out how and why he was talking about liking boys if he didn't.

He nods and wipes his hands on his knees. "I made out with a guy at a party last night. It was one of those closet games. You know where you get locked in with someone. Anyways, I liked it more than I thought and so did he. We also promised not to tell anyone about it."

I adjust my seating and lean forward. "Was there alcohol?(he shook his head) Alright, then you could be bisexual, Max. If you like making out with both that would explain it."

"Is mom going to hate me too?"

I could see the worry on his face and shook my head. "No. Right now, you don't really understand what's going on with you. You're the only one who can figure that out. Now, if you decide to be with a man and not a woman as a life partner, then maybe. That's years from now though, Max. You're turning 14 and that's a tough age. I tried kissing girls, really I did, but they did nothing for me. The fact that your turn ons don't know gender is quite alright. If Maryse does something, you can always live with me."

He gives me a hug and then pulls back. "Thank you. I freaked and the party was a sleepover so I haven't been home. I took the subway here. I should go."

I nod and open the door for them. "Love you, brother. If you need me you can call me."

He smiles and waves, walking back to the elevator. I close the door and plop on the couch. Who would have thought that Max was going to have an experiment phase. I really couldn't see him with a man forever, but with me coming out I should have known he would have questioned himself. I heard my phone signal a text and open it up.

 _"Love them, love you, Happy Anniversary."_

I smile and reply with a "love you"

I look to see the time is about 2 and I decide to eat a bit before picking up Magnus. We started the inventory and ordering around 3:30 so we weren't there so late. I open the fridge and make a sandwich. I grab some chips and put them on the plate before grabbing a bottle water and heading back to the living room. I turn the tv back on and hit the button to restart the cake wars episode. I sit back and eat while I watch the bakers and decorators make the cake masterpieces and sit the plate down when I'm finished with the food. I lean back and finish the show before it's time to go. I delete from the dvr and then get up to grab my keys and wallet. I put up the dishes on the way and then slip my converse on when I get into my room. I put my phone and wallet in my back pockets and then grab my keys going out to pick up Magnus on the way to the club. Magnus is waiting for me when I pull up and so I just wait for him to get into the car.

He leans over and kisses my lips. "Mom was jealous of my flowers."

I chuckled and take his hand as I drive out of the lot and to the club. We talk about what we both did today, me telling him about Max. He wasn't as surprised as I was about the information. He let me know that lots of people experimented in high school, more in college. We pulled up to the club and everyone was waiting.

"Seth is here."

Magnus nodded and looked at me. "I don't have to do what I did last time, do I?"

I shake my head. "Nope. Lucian and Helen know about you. Seth is here because he's still training so he's on Lucian's schedule. He won't be here next week."

He nods and takes my hand as we walk over to the group. I let them in and Lucian takes Seth to the front, and I hear him tell the fucker he's on masks. That maked me laugh as it's a stupid job. I also knew Lucian was make him count them one by one so that he'd be out of my way. We usually just count the boxes and order when we get down to two of them. I led Magnus into the storage and he sat on one of the stools while I worked. He had brought his sketch pad and was working on a project that was part of applying to the design school at NYU, Izzy was hoping to join him there. My job was, of course, to count everything in the storage to see what needed replacing, which sucked. It took me about three hours to count it and then Magnus followed me to the rooms. Last week, he stayed with Helen at the bar, but with Seth I didn't want him alone.

We walked into the swing room and I turned. "Baby…"

He looked at me and then the swing. "No, not at all, Alec. Not yet."

I walk over and smile, cupping his cheeks. "I personally don't like the swing and think it would hurt both parties a lot. What I need you for is to make sure it's holding alright. We had complaints over the weekend."

He nods and I help him up. I don't move too far away, but do swing him in different directions. One of the regulars told Jace that it felt like it would fall.

"Does it feel safe enough?" I ask.

Magnus moves a bit as it's swinging in the air and nods. "For me, but I don't weigh much. You may need the big guy to look at it."

I nod and help him out, kissing his temple. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm not doing anything else, am I?"

I shake my head. "That was the only complaint and I can check the others. I still want you with me, though. I don't trust Seth."

He nods and I take his hand, leading him to the other rooms. While in each room, I let Magnus look around while I check the straps, cuffs, stirrups, and all other bondage equipment. He also asks questions and I answer. I let him know how to use what he's curious about and then let him know if I have used it. I know he really wants to know, and I hope he'll let me use this stuff with him one day. We finally finish the rooms as we hear Hellen call out that pizza was here. I walk over and pay the pizza man and then get Magnus his plate with mine. We all sit at the big booth and eat.

"Did you guys get finished?" I ask as I lean back, taking Magnus' hand in mine.

"Yes, I already called in the bar order, Mr. Lightwood."

I nod and look over at Lucian.

He nods. "Just finished. I had to print off more contracts and we have plenty of masks."

I nod and smile as I notice his smirk. "Good, we got done early. Before you go, Lucian, I need you to check the swing. Magnus and I don't weigh enough to see what the complaint was. Jace said a regular thought it may need some adjustments."

"Sure thing, Mr. Lightwood. Seth, come."

We watch as Lucian leads the newbie to the room. We don't say much else and Helen picks up the trash and cleans up. I take Magnus and we head back to the room so I can order for the storage and run into Lucian, who tells me it will need some adjusting. I nod and tell him to put up a sign since I can't call on it till the morning. Magnus sits on the couch while I get to the computer and put in the order. When I look over, I notice that Magnus had drifted off.

"Mr. Lightwood."

I turn to see Lucian and nod for him to continue. "We're finished."

"Alright, see you tomorrow, Lucian. Bye Helen, Seth."

They nod and I walk over to wake up Magnus when they leave. "Baby, Magnus, I need you to wake up please."

I watch as his eyes blink open and smile as he looks at me. "Wanna go home?"

He nods and sits up. I take his face in my hands and give him a kiss. "Come, love. Let me get you home."

"Ok." he mumbles through a yawn and lets me help him up.

I lead him over to the car and help him in. He doesn't say anything and I know it's because he's tired. When we pull up to his apartment, I pull him to me and kiss him. "Want me to stay?"

He smiles against my lips, kissing me again. "Sure, mom's gone till the morning."

I pull back and smile. "I need to borrow pants."

"I think I can handle that." he smirks as we get out.

I take his hand and let him lead us to his door, trying not to think about all the things we will most likely do before we drift off to sleep.

* * *

 ** _And the last one for today! Thank you all for the reviews today, those who've I got to read already anyway. Thank you for everyone who is going to review, it means a lot. Please remember to leave notes about whatever you have on your mind, I would love to read about it. :)B_**

 ** _GUEST: As always, thank you for the review! :)B_**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hope you all are having a great Monday! One thing I forgot to address before the last chapter was the scene with Raphael at the club. Izzy handled it and Alec came at the end when Magnus was already in his overwhelmed state. His main priority will always be Magnus and since Izzy's a Dom, Raphael knew better than to push his luck. If that makes it a cliche, so be it. I just tried to put myself in both of the shoes and know I would trust the Dom I left my sub with and so they would be my priority, especially since Alec would know how worried Magnus was about going to the club in the first place. Hope that clears it up for some of you. :)B**

 **MAGNUS**

I wake up with a smile on my face, this last week has been hectic. I had a great meeting last night and talked to Dr. Blackthorn after. We had a very deep conversation as she wanted to know how things were with Alexander. I tell her everything because I know how much it'll help in the long run, for me and Alexander. I told her about what had progressed last week, how much exploring we have accomplished. She did the typical doctor/patient questions on how I felt and if I was really alright with it. And I was! We were both so excited for me to be at the place I was, it was so far from where I had been. I told her that I wanted to explore some more, but was worried about Alexander.

I wasn't scared of my boyfriend by any means, and told her that, I just didn't want him to feel like he couldn't control himself if I wanted my pants to come off. She knew about his lifestyle and what he has decided for himself, so she understood my worry. Having someone that close to me and having a fear about what would happen if I couldn't stop him was a big thing for me, my last big hurdle. She told me to start it slow and talk to Alec so he knew what my fear was about the journey to nakedness. I shake my head as I hear my mom open the door.

"Hey, sweetie. I'm going out to an early movie and lunch with Dan before my shift so I'll see you in the morning. Is Alec coming over?"

I smile and sit up. "Yeah, I'm cooking dinner tonight for us and he's bringing movies. I'll see you in the morning."

She smiles and nods as she shuts the door.

I throw the blanket off my body and then raise my hands to stretch, my back arching like my kitty, who's still sleeping. I get up and make my way to the bathroom, doing my business. I decide to wait on the shower so I can make it to the market early. I was making Chicken Milanese with Spring Greens which was Alec's favorite. Since I needed a lot of green veggies, I needed to hit the market to get what was needed. I keep on my lounge pants, but put on a white tank and slip on some flip flops. I but a bandana on my head and grab my keys and phone to head out to the market. I stop by the kitchen, filling up the food and milk for Chairman when he gets out of bed. I then make my way out of the apartment. I lock the door and turn to head out to my car. When I get to the car, I see white and red rose petals, which had me think of Alec at first, till I saw the note. _"I can get you at any point."_ was on it.

I pushed all the petals off the window and then got into the car. Alec was sparring with his brother today, wanting to spend time with him since his little break down last week and I didn't want to bother him. I made sure I had my phone where I could get to it easily enough. I pull out and make my way to the market. I park as close as I can and keep my phone in my hand as I walk to the vendors. I make my way through the tables, keeping an eye on my surroundings. I pick up some veggies that we were low on and got some spinach for my meal for later. I also grabbed some fruit and then headed back to my car, thankful that nothing was on it this time. I did take a picture of the note for Alec to see later.

I was hoping it didn't mess up what I was hoping we could explore after the dinner though. I get home and quickly get into my house, locking the deadbolt and the chain. I see my kitty laying on the couch and smile, turning on my ipod and docking it. I get into the kitchen and put my things where they went. I did sit out the chicken and put it into the marinate to get it soaking while I took a shower. Alec was suppose to be here about 6 and so I needed to get to work since it was about 3 now. I sit the bowl of chicken into the fridge and then went back to the bathroom. I turned on the spray and then pulled my clothing off, sitting my wallet on the counter. I took my glasses off and set them next to my wallet, getting into the tub. The water felt good and helped to release the tension that the note put into my muscles a couple hours ago.

I quickly shampoo and condition my hair, washing my body quickly. I turn the water off after rinsing and got out. I shaved as quickly as I could with keeping my skin smooth. I walk into my room and pull down a pair of black pants, slipping them on. I went into the kitchen to finish preparing the meat and then put it in the oven to cook for the required time. I went back into the bedroom and got down my white button up and slipped my arms through. I buttoned it up, leaving the top three undone and the rolled up the sleeves to my elbows. I went back into the bathroom and switched my glasses for contacts and then blinked to get my eyes used to them. I hear my phone make a sound and so go to check it in my room.

 _"Getting in shower, give me about 45."_ was from my boyfriend.

"Alright, love you." I sent back and set at my vanity.

I put some kohl on my eyelids and then added a thick eye liner, making my eyes point like a cats. I add some white chalk to my hair and then add the glitter gel to keep everything as it should be. I wash my hands in my bathroom and then go to check on the chicken. Ten minutes, good, that's plenty of time. I pull out the rice and get it heating up for the wild rice to go with the chicken. I then take out the greens I had gotten and some of the veggies to make a salad. I get all the trimming in the salad and then make my light ranch dressing that my mother tells me is better than bottle. I set the salad in the wooden salad bowl that had matching salad utensils and sit them on the table.

I mix the rice so it doesn't stick and take down two black and white plates, setting the table with the flatware. I take out some of mom's white wine that she said we could have when I told her what I was planning to make and put it in the ice bucket to get it cold since it was a new bottle. I took the glasses to the table and then took the chicken out of the stove, sitting the pan on the top of it. The rice was finished and so I drained the water and added the spices needed for it, mixing it in the bowl I was planning on using. I set the bowl on the table as well and then went back to grab the dish for the chicken. I had just set the chicken down when I heard the doorbell, forgetting I locked the door. I went and unlocked all the locks and opened it.

"Hey, darling." I smile, stepping aside for him.

He walked in and I shut the door, giving him a kiss. "I just finished, hungry?"

He smiles and kisses me again. "Smells good, and hello, Magnus."

I smiled and he sat the movies down as we headed over to the table. He scooted my chair back and then helped me get into it. "Such a gentleman."

He chuckles as he sat down. "That's me. You made my favorite, thank you."

I smile and we dish out our helpings. We talk about our day as we eat and I take my phone and hand him the picture I took of the note. He asked if I knew who would have left it and the only thing I could come up with was Ragnor. He didn't seem to pleased, which I can't blame him for.

"I think he's just trying to scare us. You're usually with me, or mom is." I explain.

He nods. "Yes, this is true. I'm cleaning since you cooked. It's fair and no arguments. You pick the first movie."

I just nod and he gets up to put everything in the washer. This is why I didn't argue because it takes like five minutes to load the thing. I went into the living room to look at the movies he picked out. They were some new ones I haven't seen. I liked Johnny Depp and so picked that one. I had just got everything loaded and then turned to see Alec coming into the room. He pulled me to him as we sat on the couch and we started the movie. I laid my head on his chest and my arm went around his waist. I hadn't told him about what I talked to my doctor with. I didn't know how to approach it. I felt Alec's fingers run through my hair and sighed, the tension leaving me. The movie was quite funny, but all I could think of was the man I was laying on. I felt his fingers start to run down my arm and it was causing goosebumps under the fabric of my shirt.

I decided to test something and started to move my fingers. They went under the hem of his shirt and moved in swirls on his skin. He loves his hips getting attention, this I knew and didn't mind giving it. I felt him sigh and his hand move to the bottom of my shirt. I sighed as his fingers started running over the small of my back and looked up at him. He was looking at me with a small smile and I gave him one back. I watched as he started to lean down and moved so I could meet him halfway. The kiss started out slow, but quickly heated up as his tongue asked for mine. I moved and straddled his lap as our tongues started their dance together. I could feel him all over me as his arms wrapped around me to keep me in place. My hands went to his shirt and I started to undo the button that lined his torso. He moaned as my fingers found his nipples, flicking them the way I knew he liked it.

His hands ran lightly from where they were to my chest and a sigh fell from my lips as he started to discover more of my skin. When air was needed, his lips traveled their way down the exposed skin as more of the shirt was open. My hands made their way back to his shoulders and slowly removed his shirt from his torso. He pulled back up and kept his eyes on mine as my shirt quickly added to his on the floor. I smile and lean back in touch his lips with mine and moan as his hands caress my hip bone.

I pull back and wrap my arms around his neck. "I wanna tell you something."

Alec nods. "You alright?"

I nod and kiss him lightly. "I talked to Blackthorn last night."

"About…"

I can feel his thumbs on my skin, trying to help me calm down. It was working.

"About you and me and steps."

He nods, keeping his eyes on mine as I try to figure out how to word my worries.

I take in a breath and let it out, keeping myself calm.

"I think the biggest things is that I'm worried when the rest of the clothing comes off, I can't stop you. I know you will stop, but it's hard to get over it and so I'm worried."

He smiles and cups my face in his hands. "I get that. Did you have a reason for that because you call the pants shot, baby, not me."

I know a light blush showed up, which doesn't happen often, but his smile let me know it did. He pulled me to him and wrapped me in a hug. He held me for a moment and I wrapped my arms tighter around him, holding him close.

"Just what we're doing, Alexander." I whisper.

I feel his breath hitch as I whisper his name, like he always does. He pulls back and we get into the kissing once more. As our tongues come out to play and our hands explore, he turns so I'm laying on the couch with him between my legs. He feels so good over me, the sensations increase with each touch, each kiss. When airs once again needed, he moves his lips in a trail down my heated skin, heading to my nipple.

"Damn, Alexander." I moan as he sucks my nipple into his mouth, his fingers twisting the other.

He continues his exploration lower and my fingers twist in his hair, getting tangled in it. My back arches as a moan comes out when his tongue licks around my navel, poking into the small crevice. I pull him back up to me and plunge my tongue into his mouth. I feel his hand grip my hip, his nails in my skin.

"Damn, darling. Don't stop that."

He smiles against me and pushes his nails a bit more into my skin. The pleasure that came from that small bit of pain had me reeling. My hips buck into his and he pushes back into me, causing my legs to widen out of instinct. We get into a rhythm, I decide to take a chance on him, trusting him with everything.

"Alec...please." I whisper in his ear.

He pulls back to look at me, our hips not stopping as he asks the question with his eyes.

I buck up with more power than I was giving and his moans out loud at the friction. He leans back to kiss me as he picks up the speed.

"Take the off, please." I mumble against his lips.

He pulls back abruptly to look at me. "Sure?"

I move my hand from his skin and put it against his cheek. "I trust you."

He smiles and turns his head to kiss my palm. I pull him back to me and as we get back into it, I feel his hand begin to move. He knows I'm nervous as hell and so he gets me relaxed and back into the sensation of what we're doing. I feel him undo my pants and pull the zipper down and lift my hips just enough to help get them over my ass.

"Commando?"

I smirk at him as he pushes my pants to my knees. I toe off my shoes and then use my legs to get them the rest of the way off.

"Holy sweet, mmmm, Alexander." I moan as he wraps his hand around me.

Without the fabric to constrict him, he feels ten times better than he has been. He smirks as he brings his mouth back to mine, kissing me hungrily. I make a bold move and move my hand down his torso and pull his jeans off. His grip on me falters a bit as I can now wrap my own fingers freely around him. He stops me though and pulls back. "Trust me?"

I nod and the takes both of my wrists into one of his hands and raises them over my head.

"Stretch your legs apart as far as you can, a bit of pain, Magnus."

I nod, moving one of my legs over the back of the couch and the other as far as I can get it.

"OH DAMN, ALEXANDER." I scream out as he moves his dick to slide over mine.

He leans down and kisses me, leaving my arms locked in his hand. "Thought you'd like that."

He brings his other hand to bend the leg not over the couch and puts it over his shoulder, reaching a new angle. All I can do is twitch and moan as he turns me into mush. We're moving together and I for one am reaching that point of abandon. He looks down at me and puts a hand on my chin. "Eyes on me, Magnus."

I just nod and keep my eyes on his as he brings us both to completion. When I orgasm, I see stars and it's hard to keep my eyes open and on his as I watch him let go after I do. We keep up the rhythm till we both ride out the climax and then Alec pulls me up, sitting me in his lap. He brings his shirt up and wipes us off before looking at my wrists. I don't say anything as he rubs life back into my limbs.

"You alright?" he whispers.

I smile. "Yes, that was...I couldn't even describe it. You can do that whenever you want."

He chuckles and smiles. "Wanna go to bed?"

I smile and nod, standing up. I turn everything off while he grabs our clothes. He then takes my hand and leads me into my room so we can sleep and I for one am really glad I can trust him where it matters.

* * *

 ** _Hope you liked the progression of the relationship and the trust that his continuing to build. Please remember to leave comments about anything below as I love hearing your thoughts on each chapter. :)B_**

 ** _GUEST: As always, thank you! Glad you liked the last updates :)B_**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter for all you wonderful readers. I'm glad you all liked the step with Magnus and how his trust is growing with Alec, lots of good feedback. I have been achy the last few days and so I will be researching my butt off to make up for it tomorrow. Do to this I may not update for you all tomorrow. Just a warning! I love every single one of you for sticking through this with me. :)B**_

 **ALEC**

I woke up with the man I spent the night with laying on my chest. I could feel the cotton of the sheets that were covering us as I remember how we slept. We didn't bother getting any pajamas, nor did we do anything else after what happened on the couch before coming into his room. I hear the door click and open an eye to see it was closed. I then notice how much the sheet is not leaving to the imagination and sigh, Krysten was going to ask questions as only our hips were covered. She wasn't stupid and would know her son and I were nude. I don't move though, deciding to just find the comfort in what happened. I didn't think that with having dinner here that we'd get to where we now were. I thought it'd be at least another week before Magnus mentioned the rest of the clothing coming off, but I was going off Clary and Simon's abuse.

After he told me he talked to his doctor and then his insecurity about me, I knew. I feel the smile as I remember holding his arms over his head and my nails biting into his skin. I start moving my fingers over his bicep and feel him shiver. He cuddles deeper into my skin, a sigh leaving his lips. I could get used to being here with him like this, waking up naked and feeling the completeness that came with being with Magnus. I pick up my phone off the table next to me to text Jace so they knew where I was. Not that it matters much, I wasn't needed for anything today. Magnus; however, was meeting Izzy and Clary this morning and I knew he'd want to get up. Seeing it was about 8:00 and he was meeting them at 10, I knew we needed to get up.

"Magnus." I whisper as I start shaking him a bit to wake him up.

I hear him groan and he moves closer to me. I smile and kiss his hair. "It's 8 and you're meeting the girls at 10, baby. You have to get up."

I continue kissing where I can and he finally tilts his head so I can give him a kiss on his lips.

"I wish I could stay here." he mumbles as we pull back to see each other.

I smile. "Come to mine after you guys are finished and then we can lay in my room and watch movies."

He nods and sits up, the sheet moving just enough. I set up behind him and kiss his shoulder. He leans over and I continue to leave kisses up his neck till I get to his ear. "I would say conserve water so I didn't have to watch you leave this room, but your mother's home."

I hear the moan leave his mouth as he turns his face and kiss my lips. I pull him to me and he straddles my lap.

"Damn, baby." I moan as our dicks meet together.

We start to grind against each other, trying to be quiet. I take my hands and put them on his hips, gripping them tightly as we get into it.

"Fuck, Alexander." He moans as I watch him arch back a bit and let me take control of him.

I bend my fingers and push my nails into his skin, not enough to bleed, but enough for a louder moan to leave the man with me. I bend forward and he follows till his back hits the bed and I'm between his legs, holding him still as I continue to rub against him. My other hand finds both of his and move them above his head.

"They move and I stop, understand."

"Yes, Alexander." he moans as I twist my hips to switch the rhythm.

I smirk and move his face to look at mine. "Don't move those pretty eyes, Magnus."

He just nods, which is fine for now. We haven't made rules for the bedroom yet, but we almost didn't need them. We just knew how the other wanted us to be.

"Trust me?"

"Yes, Alexander." I hear him whisper and I grab a pillow and place it under him.

With his ass higher I can different angles on his cock. I kiss down and flick his nipples with my tongue as my hand wraps around his stick. I hear him moan my name as my hand starts to stroke him and my tongue makes a trail to his navel. I poked my tongue in and out of his belly button in time with the strokes of my hand, causing the man under me to arch off the bed. I push my nails deeper, just a bit, and look up. "Stay still. Move and you don't come."

"Yes, Alexander." I hear in breathy pants.

I move my lips lower. I know I can't suck him yet because he has to decide that, but I was going to make him squirm. I kiss over to his left hip and bit on the skin over his bone. I then take my mouth and latch it to the hip, sucking on the bone.

"Fuck, Alexander….mmmm, that feels good."

I smirk and poke my tongue back out, making a trail over to the other hip where I repeat what I just did. My hands keep him still as I move my lips over the sensitive skin around where his body wants me to be and I move my right hand, wrapping it once again around the man under me. I continue to use my tongue, teeth, and mouth around the sensitive area as my hand picks up its pace. My man was getting close and judging by the vain on his cock, it was going to be soon. I keep my pace and kiss my way back up to the face of the man I loved with my whole being. I kiss his lips, my tongue plunging in his mouth. When I hear his tiny gasps, I move so he can breath.

I make a trail to his ear and suck lightly. "Cum, baby."

And boy did he. I set back a bit so I could watch as my boyfriend came undone under me. His arms stayed over his head, hanging off the foot of his bed. I pump him through it till he grabs my neck and pulls me to a kiss.

"What about you?"

I smirk and look down, taking his hand and putting on my dick. "It's already done."

He looks at me and I see his eyes widen. "But I didn't touch you."

I kiss him again. "Watching you and the trust you just gave me was the most intimate I have ever been with someone, Magnus. Just watching you is enough to get off. Go shower."

He kisses me once more and I smack his ass as he gets out, pulling on his boxers as he heads out. When he shuts the door, I lean over and pick up the pants I wore over, slipping them on. I then get out of the bed and look for the keys and my wallet. I look around the room and get confused before remembering they were in the living room. I hear my phone ring and pick it up.

"Izzy."

 _"Are you bringing Magnus so we don't have to get him?"_

I looked at his clock to see it was 9:15. "Yes, he's in the shower. We overslept."

 _"Alright."_

We hang up and I smile as Magnus comes in the boxers. I watch as he goes over to the closet and takes out his blue skinny jeans. He drops the shorts and puts the jeans up before taking a black shirt down and pulling it over his head. I sit on the bed and watch as he gets ready. I loved watching him do his makeup, he was better than Izzy at. When he was finished, I took his hand and lead him out of the house after he left a note for his mom. We stopped at McDonald's for breakfast and then I made the way to the apartments.

"I love you."

I smile and pick his hand up, kissing his knuckles. "Love you."

I pull into my spot and we get out. I lead him in and to the elevator, where I push the button for the elevator to get to us. When the door opened, I let him go first and then pushed the button for our floor. I pulled Magnus to me and kissed his lips as the doors closed. We were the only ones in the box and I was going to take advantage. I pushed him against the wall and his hands cupped my face as mine stayed on his hips. I heard the ding of the elevator and pulled back with a smile. He smiled back and I led him to our door.

I opened the door and the girls pushed Magnus back out. I blew me a kiss as he was pulled back to the elevator. I really didn't know what they were doing, but they were apparently late for the girls to push him through before he really got in. I see the boys sitting in the living room watching the baseball game. The Yankees were playing Seattle so I sat down to watch with them. I smile as I keep thinking about Magnus and the way we moved together. The way he fit in my hands, listened to my commands, let me dominate him just a bit more than last night. That man was perfect for me, my match in every way and I was damn lucky to get him.

"This was on Izzy's car."

I look at Simon, who's holding a note. _"You can't watch him all day."_

That was all it said. I look at Simon. "When?"

"Last night at the club. Found it when we left with Jace and Clary."

I furrow my brows. If it was left at the club then it wasn't Ragnor leaving the notes. That fucker I could take care of, but Magnus just started at the club and so he wouldn't know about it now that the bug was out of Magnus' phone. I took the card and examined it, trying to figure it out. The guys were watching me, but I really didn't know what to think of it. I sat it down and took my phone, taking a photo of that one as well.

"Jace, Clary's mom still with that guy, You know the cop?" _ **(SHADOWHUNTERS REFERENCE!)**_

He nods. "Yes. Why?"

I showed them the first note, the one from Magnus' car. "We thought it was Ragnor, but the fucker doesn't know about the club. Magnus never went there and we never really talked about it on the phone."

"He's on duty today if you want to go there." Jace informed me.

I nod and he turns the TV off. We then get in the car and hope that the cop can help with whoever it is that is going to be getting a beat down when I find them. We ride in Jace's car and I lay my head back. My good mood went out the door when Simon gave me the note and I didn't talk the whole way to the station. Jace pulls up and we get out. Simon and I sat at a bench while Jace went to ask for him, getting us our visitor badges.

"They're going to see if he's here or on the street today."

I nod and put my elbows on my knees and my hands in my hair. Who could possibly want Magnus so much to leave these notes? If they knew where we worked, then they had to know I was very protective about it.

"What did Izzy say, Simon?"

"Just to show you and see what you thought of it. Does Magnus know?"

I just nod as we hear a guy approach. I had sent Jace the pictures and so he was showing them to this Luke guy, explaining what we knew.

"So you think it's this Ragnor?"

He looked at me as we got to his desk. I sat down and shook my head. "Ragnor would know my car and this person fu-messed up. The second one was on my sister's."

We watch as he takes Jace's phone and transfers the pictures to his computer to see if his friend that does handwriting analysis could be of help.

"Anything else?"

"Magnus, my boyfriend, told me there were flower petals on his car. Red and white roses, his favorite. That's why we thought it was his ex."

Officer Garraway puts that in his notes and asks more questions about who may or may not have anything to do with it. I really couldn't think of who would do this except for the fucker I've already hit more than once. All I did know what that I was going to hit the fucker that was threatening what was mine, not matter if it was Magnus or my sister. After he got all the information we could give him, adding the abuse with Magnus to use if needed, we left. I still didn't say anything, but when we got back our significant others were back. They also brought lunch. We sat down and ate, Magnus knowing something was wrong. When we finished, I let the others clean while I pulled Magnus into my room. I sat him on my bed and sat next to him.

"We went to the station today. Izzy had a note on her car when they left the club."

"What did it say? Was it Ragnor again?"

I showed him the note and watched his brows furrow. "That doesn't make sense, Alec. This wouldn't threaten her, it would you."

I nod. "And that's why we went. I'm not sure it's Ragnor, someone else, or both, Magnus. I have to protect you though."

He nods and we lay. We don't say anything as I let him pick what we watch on my TV. I pull him to me as I get to the top of my bed, his head resting on my chest. No clothes came off as we watched the show he picked. My fingers ran through his hair and his ran over my stomach over my shirt. We were just as content laying here and being together as we were this morning when our relationship reached yet another step towards the intimate goals we both had. I felt him turn a bit and kiss my stomach. I lean down and kiss the top of his head as he sighs, getting back into the show and just happy to be with my boyfriend and at least for now...we were safe and nothing could get to us.

* * *

 ** _Hope you liked this one! Remember to leave a note for me below with any comments or questions you may have! Till the next time my lovely readers! :)B_**

 ** _GUESTS: Thank you guys as always. I wish I could send you notes like everyone else to show my gratitude, but THANK YOU for leaving reviews for me. I'm glad you're all liking the story :)B_**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hey all you wonderful people! So sorry it's been a week, but I got a bad case of cabin fever from researching that I just had to get out and do everything that didn't include my computer. I'm back now though and will try to have updates closer together! This one is just a filler, really and a lot happens that has to do with the notes, so don't hate me when you get to the end. :)B**_

 **MAGNUS**

I woke up in Alex's bed today, as I have been since the second note. We did go to mine also, but only when my mom was working overnight and I had to take care of my cat. Alec wasn't in bed, but he usually woke up before me. He showers before everyone else. I roll over and look up at the ceiling. I hated that, once again, my life was full of drama. We had to tell my mom about the notes so she knew not to be home alone. Her boyfriend had started staying there, which worked out great. That was how Alec and I were able to stay here more than my house. I wish we knew who it was with the notes though. Luke, the cop helping, told us it was two different people who wrote them. Ragnor wrote the one on my car, which I knew. They were able to pick that up because he has the order against him.

The other person couldn't be identified so all that meant was they hadn't been arrested before and wasn't in the system. I hear the door open and Alec comes in. I watch as he drops his towel after the door shuts and walks to his dresser. I had regressed a bit with these notes and I felt horrible about it. I talked to my doctor last night, Alex waiting in the car while I did my meeting. She told me that it was normal and when I felt up to it to let Alec know. She thinks I'm actually taking it better than what she would think and that Alec was the reason. Alec met her last night as we left and she texted me to let me know Alec loved me very much, she could tell as his eyes lit up when we were together.

I watch as he turns around, finally noticing I'm awake. He doesn't say anything, but I watch as he walks over to me. I grab his hand and pull him to me, giving him a kiss. I feel the bed dip as he moves over me and I sigh when he asks for my tongue to play with his. I missed kissing him. When air was needed, he pulls back just enough to leave his forehead against mine.

"I missed that." he whispers.

I smile. "Me too. I'm sorry, Alec."

He kisses me again before pulling me up to sit next to him.

"Don't be. It's been a stressful few days, baby."

He pulls my face back to his and we both smile as my hands grip his hair to keep him to me, our kiss deepening. His hand go to my hips and I let him move me till I'm in his lap, my ankles locking behind him. As we need air, Alec moves his lips down to my neck, nibbling lightly on my pulse point. I run my hands down his chest, twisting his nipples as I explore him, earning a growl from him. He leans forward and I let him move me till my back is once again laying on his bed. I slowly move my hand down towards his shorts and he pulls back. I see his eyes, the question in them, and smile.

"I wanna touch you. You always take care of me, I want to. Alexander, please."

I hear the growl, feeling the rumble in his chest, as his lips crash to mine. He moves my hand to where I really want it and a moan leaves me as his head pulls away from me. The feeling of him wrapped in me is to good. I move my hand into the hole at the front of the fabric and pull him out, wrapping my fingers around him without the barrier. I feel his breath on my neck as his head tilts next to mine. I move slowly at first because I'm still a bit worried about touching him. I feel his hand move and touch my own dick, causing my back to arch.

"Don't stop, Magnus." He commands in a whisper.

"Yes, Alexander." I automatically moan, keeping pace with his hand on me.

He brings his lips back to mine as we stroke each other to completion. I feel his other hand move to keep him off me the best he can as we pick up our pace, stroking to the finish line. My back arches as he twists his hand around and I mimic with my hand.

"ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD."

We jump back and Alec turns to shield me. I poke my head around him to see a woman that looks like an older version of Izzy, his mother.

"Damn, Ma...two minutes, yea?"

She shuts the door and he turns back to me, touching my lips to his. "I will finish this later."

I smile against him and we get up to see what his bitch of a mother wants. The others are smiling as we walk in and I feel Alec tense a bit as we see someone I didn't know. I lean against the entry to the living area as Alec goes forward, whispering for me to stay out of it.

"What could you possibly want to barge into my room?"

I could tell he was angry by the muscle on his back, he was very tense.

"What did you tell, Max?"

Oh, the brother.

"She caught him with a boy."

I turn to Simon and nod before turning back to Alec and his mother.

"Depends on what you mean. I have told Max lots of things."

I smirk as my boyfriend pretends to be stupid. I knew that he knew what his mother was referring to. There was only one reason for her to come over.

"He had a boy in his bed this morning."

I notice Max put his head down and sigh, the poor guy.

"So did I. Apparently you have a habit of interrupting things."

I could see the eyebrow raise on his mother and I really wished I could see my boyfriend. She looks at me and I just wave. I had already seen her once, not really realizing how much she looked like Izzy till this morning. I see the anger grow and she tries to pull the younger Lightwood out the door.

"No, mom. I wanna stay. If you're going to be a bitch about it, I don't want to go home."

We all held our breath as the woman looked as if she had been hit. Serves her right. She's the one who turned her kids against her. She just huffed and went out the door.

"Magnus, shower."

I moved my eyes to Alexander, who was looking at me. I just nod and head back to take a shower. I grabbed a pair of my jeans that I had here and then went to the bathroom. I turned on the water and brushed my teeth, also doing my business before getting in. I sigh as the water hits me, still a bit wound up from Alec. I had a feeling we were going to have to have another talk about roles because I was a bit confuse now that Alec's Domme side was coming out more. Not that I minded, I liked being taken care of. I do wonder why he won't let me touch him though. I take his shampoo and pour a small amount on my hand, rubbing it into my hair. He loves how I smell like him when I get out and so I wanted to do something for him today.

I also used his soap, making sure to get all areas before turning off the water. I take a towel and dry off to where I can get pants up, especially since they're Alec's favorite pair of skinny jeans I own. I open the door to see Simon waiting for his turn and smile, heading to Alec's room. I get in and Max is sitting with Alec and Izzy. I grab a shirt and turn, stopping as I look at Max. I walk over and take his face in my hands, tilting his head. The twins are watching as I move him to where the light hits a bit better, still examining his face.

"Did your mom?"

He shook his head. "The guy did."

I nod. "I have to tell him."

I see the look on his face and know he's worried. I sigh. "Did he force you last night?"

He doesn't answer, but he also doesn't have to. I let out a breath and turn to Alec, who comes to stand next to me. Izzy stays on the bed, but I can see her worry. I raise a brow at Max, who deflates. I watch him walk over to where my makeup sits and takes my cloth, wiping around his left eye. I see the anger hit both siblings and get in front of Alec. "Let him talk. It's important you're calm, Alexander. Trust me."

I keep my eyes on my boyfriend, who's looking at me like he needs to hit something. I plead with my eyes and he backs down, which he doesn't ever do when it's someone he cares about. I know how hard this is, especially since I'm half his sub by now. I usually don't get the control when dangers around. I lead Max back to the bed and kneel in front of him.

"Tell us, Max. I know everything you're going through. My ex-boyfriend and his friends raped me. He beat me. Talk to us."

He kept his eyes on mine and I saw the tears. "He told me I had to repay him for Alec leaving. I don't know what that meant, but he tied my hands and then told me I'd like it. He was nice at first and it was my idea for him to come over. Mom was out somewhere. I didn't realize we fell asleep till she walked in."

I furrow my brow and turn to the man behind me. "Who?"

He shrugs and gets down with us. Izzy is now hugging her brother to her. Alec cups Max's face and makes him look at him. "I'm going to explain something to you, Max."

He nods and we listen as Alec tells Max about their business and how some people like the stuff he had done to him. I scoot back some because this is between the siblings. I listen as they talk and answer their brother's questions and I feel for the guy. I almost felt sorry for the guy that did this though, because Alec and Izzy were going to kick his ass. I just hoped they didn't kill the guy that hurt their baby brother.

"Who did it?"

I hear from Izzy. Max looks at her and then down at Alec. "He called me a submissive piece of shit. That my brother apparently didn't teach me the ways like a good brother would. He told me that my brother shouldn't have left him for a glittery piece of ass who wouldn't fuck him."

My eyes got wide because I have a feeling about who it is.. There's only one man who I could think of, but surely not.

"Who, Max?"

I knew Max was trying not to tell him, probably too scared that Alec would hurt the guy and go to jail.

"He told me that with the note, he was surprised Izzy didn't figure it out."

Izzy sucks in a breath and then she looks at me. Alec looks back at me and then at his sister. She looks at Alec. "If he thought you weren't really with Magnus, it'd make since it was on my car. I was the one who protected him at the club while you and Simon were working on the issue."

I see the anger set in as Alec figures out who it was that hurt his brother, took his brother's first time away. We watched as he got up and I jumped when I heard the front door slam. Max broke, collapsing in Izzy's arms. I turn and leave them there, hoping Alec didn't go far. Everyone is in the living room and I just shake my head, not knowing if Alec wanted them to know. I go out the front door and find Alec kneeling against the wall in the hall. I watch as his legs give out and his ass touched the floor. I get in the floor with him and push myself between his legs, wrapping my arms around him as my head lays on his chest.

He puts his arms around me and he breaks. The man I have never seen so much as have water in his eyes broke and I could do nothing but hold him. I could feel him shaking as he released the anger the only way he could. I let him cry on me, knowing it was better to get it out then leave it in. I move so that I could wrap my legs around him and my head sat on his shoulder. "Shh, I'm here and Max's safe."

I could feel his hold get a bit tighter as his anger was trying to push out, but I didn't care. I didn't want him to kill anyone and I was going to argue if he tried to apologize later. I was his and nothing was going to change that. I feel him start calm down and lightly kiss his neck. He lets up his hold and I lean back, my head leaning against his. We just sit there, not talking. I don't really know what to say anyway. I hear the door open, but we don't move. I know it's Jace, but I don't know what he actually says before he shuts the door.

"I love you."

I smile as I see his eyes finally open to look at mine. "I love you. I'll ask Blackthorn if Max can come with me on Thursday. I don't know if there's an age thing."

He nods. "What did Jace say?"

I chuckle. "I don't know. I was too busy focusing on you."

He smiles and lightly kisses me. "We need to tell Luke what Max said. I have a feeling who wrote the other note we thought was about you."

I nod. "Me too. I thought he was submissive."

He lets out a breath and leans his head back against the wall. "Only for me, he was. He likes to switch, but I told him if he wanted me to play he had to submit."

I nod and kiss the underside of his chin. He smiles and holds my chin so he can kiss me for real. "Let's go in."

I nod and get up, letting Alec lead me into the apartment so we can figure out what to do so we can help Max.

* * *

 _ **Any guesses on who it is? Please don't hate me with this one, this was to happen for then to figure out who did it. The person with the second not is punishing Alec, where Ragnor is just playing with Magnus' head a bit. Please remember to leave me any comments or questions about the chapter! I really can't wait to read what you think! :)B**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hey everyone! I had obtained a bit of writer's block since the last chapter as I wasn't sure where to put certain things. I hope you guys like this one as I put who actually did the second note in a different chapter! *LIGHT SMUT* you have been warned**_

 **ALEC**

I let Magnus lead me back into the apartment and we sat on the loveseat. I pulled him to me, his head laying on my chest as we wrapped our arms around each other. I listened as he asked Jace what he said when he opened the door and heard that Maryse and Luke were coming over so they could add it to the case. I noticed Max sitting with Izzy, who had him wrapped in her arms, and Simon was at their feet. Clary was getting ready due to it being Sunday and Jace was at the club tonight.

I close my eyes and try to let myself calm down before I break even more than I already have. Having Magnus here helped though. I'm not sure I would have stayed as calm as I am now if he wasn't here. He was my rock and I loved him dearly for being here with me. I knew he'd help Max more than I could by hitting Alaric or Raphael. At this point, I wasn't entirely sure which one did the deed. I do know that Alaric switches roles depending on his mood; however, I only let him play sub with me. Raphael never dominated anyone, as far as I knew. This was the only reason to involve Alaric in the equation at all.

I knew Magnus and Izzy have gotten into it with one more than the other, but both men weren't happy that I had taken on a D/s relationship with the man I was currently holding. I jumped as the doorbell sounded and Simon got up to answer it. It was Luke and our mother. He nodded to me and I just smiled the best I could. Magnus tried to move since mom was here, but I squeezed him harder to me.

"Stay." I whispered and he just settled back down.

I listen as Jace and Simon explained to Luke what happened this morning with my mother and that Izzy had asked Clary to call him over about something that happened in the room. I close my eyes as Izzy gets Max to explain what really went on in that room, feeling the tears slip down my cheeks once again. I also felt Magnus start to lightly rub his fingers over my stomach to let me know he was still here. Our mother was crying and I could hear the sniffles from both the women I loved. I still loved my mother, in spite of how she's been lately, and I know she wouldn't want any of us to go through what Max has.

"Alexander."

I open my eyes to see my mother looking at me. I just nod for her to ask or say whatever she's going to because I can't speak right at this moment.

"Why are you a part of this?"

I close my eyes again and look at Luke. "Do you remember what we said when we turned in the cards?"

He nods and I turn back to mom. "Jace, Simon, and I own a club, mom. It's in the underground part of Manhattan, called Pandemonium. We, all of us that currently live here, are apart of the BDSM community. Do you know what that is?"

I pause so she can process before I proceed. She looks at Izzy and Max, the former nodding in agreement to my statement.

She turns back to me and sighs. "I've not done anything like that, but I do know some. I still don't understand though."

I nod and move a bit so Magnus knows to sit up. I move and sit on the coffee table in front of my mother. "Before Magnus, I had two play partners. They were both men before you ask and both older than me. Alaric is 40 and Raphael is 22. Both were, and are, highly upset I have Magnus. I don't play anymore and Magnus is with me at the club as part of the contract we currently have. Before you ask, not all playtime is sex. But those were the only two I indulged in when I was frustrated enough to. I don't know which did this, or wrote the note. I have an idea, but Max hasn't told us any names yet."

I watch her set back and then Jace and Clary come out to say their goodbyes to head to the club. Clary, I notice stops and hugs Max. I know she's letting him know that she and Simon have similar experiences like Magnus and they will talk if needed. She smiles at me and lets Jace lead her out of the apartment. Luke then asks me about the men and I tell him my theory on it.

"He didn't say his name. That's why I can't tell it, he didn't tell me." I heard Max say when Luke turned to question.

We nod and Luke takes a few more statements about it before leaving. Magnus takes my hand as I stand up and I look at him. I can see his worry and I pull him into my side, kissing his temple. "I'm better."

"Good. Simon, let's figure dinner."

I smile as I watch my love walk with Izzy's into the kitchen to cook for everyone.

"Mrs. Lightwood, are you staying?"

We hear from the kitchen. We all turn to our mother, who looks a bit apprehensive. I hold my hands out and touch them to her shoulders. "I know my life and who I am frightens you. I know what happened to Max is partly my fault for not being able to control the two men that could have done this. I can't help I'm gay, and you can't help how you were raised. Please stay. No matter how mad and upset you are with us, we still love you. You're our mom and you've always been here."

I see Izzy and Max come to stand with us and they both nod. My mother pulls us into a group hug and I hear her cries and apologies for the last weeks. We don't say anything else, just old each other as we start to heal. I feel eyes on us and turn my head to see my love looking at us with Simon. I just smile and nod and he smiles back, pushing Simon back to the kitchen. We pull back and mom sits back down, pulling Max as close to her as she can. Izzy and I sit on the coffee table because she's still holding us as well.

"Now, Alexander...I'm so sorry for reacting as I did. I have talked to Father Lovelace and did a lot of soul searching these last few weeks. I have missed both you and Isabelle so much. When I saw Max this morning, I was so frightened I was going to lose him also. I panicked and assumed you talked him into it somehow. It's going to take some time, but I would like to talk to you again."

I smile and nod. "I'd like that mom. Magnus' mom is really nice and I'm sure she'd talk to you. Her and Magnus are real close and she'd be a big help."

She nods we hear Simon let us know that dinner was ready. Because Maryse was present, everyone served ourselves instead of how we usually did things, sitting in the living room since Jace didn't have a table. I listened as my mother talked with my boyfriend, getting to know him, and smiled. I loved that she could be here, be a part of my life. Yes, I knew she'd be a bitch for acting as she did when I came out, but she's here now. After dinner, Max decided to go with my mom, Izzy and Simon did as well. I helped Magnus clean the kitchen and then I pulled him to me, kissing his lips softly. "Thank you."

He smiled as we stood in the kitchen. "You're welcome, darling."

I let him lead me to my room, which he never does, and push me to sit on my bed. He kneels in front of me and stands on his knees so we're eye level. I keep my eyes on his as he cups my face. "I love you."

I smile and a sigh leaves my lips. "I love you."

He leans in and touches his lips lightly with mine and I smile against his, licking his lip for permission. He grants it, but doesn't move to get on the bed with me. I feel his hands slowly lift my shirt and pull back enough to raise my arms, letting him pull it over my head.

"I wanna do something for you." he whispers.

I just nod, not wanting to burst the confidence he is letting out at the moment. He lightly kisses me again and his hands start to roam, lightly petting my skin, and causing goosebumps to appear. It's when his fingers roll my left nipple that I let out a moan and he quickly latches onto the skin at my collar bone, sucking it enough to leave a mark. My hands twist in his hair as he trails open mouth kisses all over my skin. My other hand finds the buttons on Magnus' shirt, unbuttoning it so I can feel his skin under my fingers.

Another moan comes from my mouth as I feel his fingers undo my jeans, his fingers slowly unzipping them and reaching for my hardening cock. I move my hands just so I can help him pull the fabric down over my ass, lifting up off the bed. I pull his lips back to mine as his hand wraps around me and moan as he sucks my tongue into his mouth. He makes slow strokes with his hand as he trails his lips over my heated skin as I finally get the shirt off his torso. I can feel the coil begin to tighten in my abdomin the closer Magnus gets to his hand that's running over my shaft.

"Damn, Magnus…." I moan and my body lays flat on the bed as his lips wrap around the head, his tongue dipping into my slit just a tad. My hands fist his hair as he sucks on the tip before hollowing out his cheeks and letting me push his mouth further down. I start to buck as he lets me fuck his mouth, his hand rolling my balls around.

"Fuck, baby." I moan as my back arches and my hips start to quicken their pace.

I feel the vibration as he starts to hum around me, his teeth lightly grazing as I pull him back up. I keep this movement and he keeps the light humming as I get closer to my undoing.

"I'm getting close, Magnus. So close."

When I feel the coil start to pop, I try to pull him up. He doesn't let me though and holds my hips still as he plunges down to the hilt, his throat massaging my liquid out. I shout his name as I cum, my eyes rolling back at the sensation he creates within me. I pull him up and my lips latch onto his as I come down from my high, rolling us over so I can settle between his legs. When I need a bit of air, I pull back and notice he's panting just as hard as I am.

"You are so fucking incredible, Magnus."

His smile lights his face and I lean back down to touch our lips together. When I pull back, he keeps his eyes on mine. "I love you, Alec. I wanted to show you." he whispers.

I bring my hand up to cup his cheek and smile. "I love you too. Can I?"

We don't say anything and I keep my eyes on his. I want him to see the love I have for him, how much I want to show him. His eyes darken and I know he's imagining me doing what he just did. He pulls me back to him so he can kiss me and I let him, our tongues fighting together. He lets me win and then I make a trail with my lips down his torso. I stop to pay attention to both nipples, knowing just how to drive him crazy as my hands start to pull his pants off him.

"No boxers." I smile, looking at him.

He smiles a lazy smile. "Not with those jeans, too tight."

I smirk and keep my eyes on his as I flick my tongue out, flicking it quickly over his sensitive nipple.

"Fuck,darling..."

I watch his eyes roll as I add my teeth, biting it gently.

Going back to my mission, I start to kiss over the heated skin under me as my hand starts getting him ready for me. I bit his hips again, creating a deeper bruise than what was there from the other day as I lightly touch all the sensitive area with my tongue and mouth. I look up at him and watch his face as I slowly poke my tongue out, running it from the base of the vein on his dick to the tip, sucking the tip into my mouth.

"Alex...ander..." he pants

He tasted good and I moan as his head goes back and his back arches. I keep his hips still as I work on him, using my teeth to add just enough pain for the pleasure to be more intense. I take one hand to pull on his sac, making sure not to touch his ass yet. I knew I'd get to that another time and it'd be worth it. I relaxed my throat as I hollowed my cheeks and slammed Magnus all the way down, causing him to come down my throat and pull on my hair till I thought he pulled some out.

"Fe-els, good...so...close" I hear him moan.

I moaned around his dick as I milked everything from him before crawling back up and kissing his mouth. He plunged his tongue to explore with mine and then wrapped his arms around me. I laid my head on his chest as we both calmed down a bit, just enjoying the other. I feel his fingers running through my hair and I look up to see him looking at me. We both smile and I kiss him once more before rolling off and pulling him to me. He lays his head on my chest and I wrap one arm around him, the other grabbing the blanket from the floor to cover us as we lay there. We don't talk, just run our fingers over the skin of the other as we drift off.

* * *

 ** _Hey lovelies! Hope you liked this update! They are getting closer, exploring more. Please remember to leave any thoughts and questions you may have on this chapter, I love getting them. I will try to make the next update tonight as well! :)B_**

 ** _GUESTS: Thank you! I'm glad you're all liking it still :)B_**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hey all you wonderful people! I have hit over 100 reviews! This is the first Malec ff that's gotten that many and so I want to thank you all for reviewing and commenting on the chapters. This one's a bit shorter because I wanted to put inventory in Alec's pov, so this one was split in two chapters. A lot will happen in the next one so just bare with me! Thank you for still keeping up with my schedule on updating, or lack thereof. Hope you like this one. :)B**_

 **MAGNUS**

Spending the day with my mother was a godsend. Not that I don't love Alexander, I do very much. With everything going on and both my mother and I dating, well...we haven't seen each other as much as we used to. She has to work tonight and Alec was coming over at about 4:30 since she had to be at work at 5:00 and we still didn't know what all was going on with the notes and the men behind them. Since Alec didn't have any pictures of Alaric or Raphael, we couldn't say for sure who it was that acted out at Max to punish Alec. Ragnor, thank heavens, has been quiet since the day he left his note. I think he figured out to leave me the hell alone. Or...he got another guy to hit, or chick. He never really cared about anything gender wise.

I was cooking for my Alexander tonight and so while my mother was getting ready, I was making chicken parmesan. I loved making this dish and am hoping Alec likes it. I had gotten a new player for my TV and so we were going to watch movies tonight till we passed out. I loved having his arms around me. I flip the chicken as my mother comes into the kitchen, dressed to impress at the hotel. She gives me a kiss on my cheek and grabs some of the extra I had made for her. She sets at the table and starts to eat as I put the finished chicken on a plate while starting the next one. I while the piece of chicken was starting to sizzle, I moved the pasta to the plates. I divided some onto the plates and then added the finished chicken to the plate.

I then flipped the chicken on the skillet and started to heat up the marinara. When the chicken finished, I put it on the other plate and then poured the sauce over, taking them to the table as Alec walked through the door. I smiled and got up some tea while he greeted mom. When I sat down he leaned over and kissed my temple before we dug into the meal. We talked about our days as we ate and mom left shortly after Alec arrived. Alec told me how he and his siblings had spent the day with their mom and I was happy he was getting back to that relationship. I loved my mother and I knew he was kind of upset not to have his for the short while he did. I had given him my mother's number, after talking to her, so that Maryse could talk to her about how to cope with me and Alec. After we were finished eating, Alec made me go and pick out our first movie while he cleaned up.

I locked the front door and then went to my room to pick out a movie. I wanted one that would let us just lay and be. I knew we needed that after the hectic weekend and tomorrow starts the work week for my dominant boyfriend. I stripped and put on my lounge pants before picking a drama movie before laying down and waiting for Alec. Alec came in and changed into his own lounge pantes before laying next to me.

"What did you pick?"

"The Vow. I haven't seen it, yet. It's got Channing Tatum though, he's hot."

Alec chuckles and pulls me to him so I'm laying on his chest, his fingers running through my hair. I run my fingers through his ab muscles and hear him sigh as the movie starts. This is what we needed, laying together and just listening to the other breath. I feel his lips on my head and smile as the movie starts. We don't talk, not even to mumble I love you. It's not needed though because we both know how we feel. I jump when the car gets smashed and Alec pulls me closer to him as we watch the beginning of the movie. I already feel tears when she wakes up and doesn't know him.

I wouldn't know what I'd do if Alec woke up and didn't know me. I know he's thinking the same thing because I hear him whisper how much he loves me as we watch Rachel McAdams and Channing Tatum in the hospital as he tells her about things she doesn't remember, not that it's much. Some of the movie is funny, like their wedding in the museum. That was actually quite romantic and spontaneous. I feel more tears as the movie goes on and we're watching Leo as he loses hope at ever getting his wife back.

"Baby."

I turn and look at Alec, who pulls my face to meet his half way so he can kiss me. I smile and lay my head back down, not saying anything. I squeeze him as I wrap my arm around his waist, just holding him, kissing his torso. I don't know when we drifted off, but I wake up to my mother pulling a blanket over us. "Ma?"

"Shh, it's only 4. Go back to sleep, sweetie."

I don't answer her as I feel myself drift back off. When I wake up, I am spooned into my wonderful boyfriend and can't help but smile. I love that he holds me as tight as he does, that I feel so safe with him in my bed. I know I'm getting really close to wanting to make love to him. My body already wants to feel him inside me, to feel the intimacy of making love with Alec. It's my head I'm worried about. I don't want to freak out on him. I feel his breath on the back of my neck and close my eyes, a sigh leaving my lips. I really love this man. I open my eyes and try to get up so I can bathe and do my business, laughing when he pulls me back to him.

"No, ten minutes." he mumbles.

I turn and see his eyes open, his beautiful blue eyes looking at me. "I have to pee." I whisper.

He smiles and kisses my nose. "Alright, baby. Morning."

I kiss his lips. "Morning."

He lets me out and I take a pair of jeans with me so I can take a shower. I shut the door and do my business. I then wash my hands and then grab my toothbrush after turning on the spray. As the water heats up, I brush my teeth and spit out the paste. When I step in, a sigh leaves my mouth as the heat wakes me up. I quickly wash up because I want my Alexander. I get out and quickly dry off so I can put my jeans on and then open the door. I smile as I see Alec leaning against my doorway, his lounge pants hanging low on his hips and a towel over his shoulder. I see his smirk and I lean forward. "You're sexy in those pants, Alexander."

I see the blue darken and he kisses me. "Oh you just wait till you let me worship you. And in my favorite jeans, Magnus. Damn, baby."

I watch him shut the door and then put in my contacts and then grab a green tank top to wear for the day. I do my hair in spikes and then add my normal make up. Being only Tuesday, I didn't have to do much for the club since it was just inventory and keeping Alec company. Alec walks back in after I get my rings on and kisses my lips lightly.

"Let's go out for breakfast."

I smile. "Let me make sure mom brought Nate home."

He nods and I leave him to get dressed. I knock lightly on the door, hearing no answer I pray she's not doing something icky. I open the door and sigh as I see them both sleeping. I shut the door and head back to my room. Alec was dressed and sitting my bed putting his shoes on. I grab my converse and then sit next to him.

"They're sleeping."

He nods and takes my hand to lead me to the other room so I can feed my kitty before we leave. I stop in the kitchen and he keeps going to my couch. I hear a knock and Alec answering the door as I pour the tuna packet into the plate for Chairman. I then pour the milk and then as I go to put it in the fridge, Alec's standing there with pink and yellow roses.

"What and who?" I ask, putting up the milk.

He shrugs and takes the card, reading it out loud. "Did your brother like my gift? (turn over)"

I watched as he flipped the card and finish. "Surprise for you at 3. No signature."

I could see the anger and took the vase from him before pulling him into my arms. "Luke?" I asked, knowing we're going to have to go to the station.

He just nods and then I walk with him out after leaving a note from my mother, hoping Luke finds this guy before Alec does.

* * *

 ** _Hope you liked this little filler, it isn't much shorter than what I usually do. Please remember to leave thoughts and questions because I love reading them! I started an intercession class for the next week and a half, but should have another update up soon! :)B_**

 ** _GUESTS: Thank you as always for the reviews and I'm glad you're liking the story still :)B_**


	26. Chapter 26

_**As promised, the rest of the chapter that I split in two! Hope you like this one :)B**_

 **ALEC**

All I know is I am getting tired of these fucking notes and everyone better hope someone finds whoever it is before I do. Magnus held my hand, and drove, all the way to the station to drop of the new card with Luke. I sat in the car while he walked in because I needed to get my head straight. I knew I was missing something, but what? The more I thought on that note, the more I was leaning to one over the other. I had heard rumors about Alaric, but I was really hoping it wasn't him. We had gotten to know each other some while being private together and I knew which of those rumors were false and which were true. He didn't have a good childhood and what's happened to Max and Magnus was something that happened to him as well. That's why he switches roles. He has the need to have control while also having the need to have it taken away.

This is why I don't get it. Raphael, as far as I knew, as always been submissive. However, he's the only one I knew of that actually had a fall out with Izzy and my boyfriend at the club, more than once even. Alaric has never approached Magnus, I would have known it. I jump a bit with Magnus opens his door again and I wave at Luke, who's heading to a car of his own. Magnus shuts the door and takes my hand, just holding it and rubbing his thumb on the back of my hand. I smile and look at him, letting him know I'm calmer than I was. He nods and we head out to grab some take out now that it's almost lunch time. I really hate that this part of the contract has slipped because I don't like having things go wrong.

I hate not abiding by the agreements I put in place with people and the contract with Magnus has pretty much been thrown out since we made it. The only things we've kept are his time with the girls and going to the club. His mother's time has to do with her getting a boyfriend so she liked to see him when they were off, which Magnus was quite alright with. Nate was a great guy, so I knew my boyfriend didn't have a problem with the guy. Magnus pulls into Chick-fil-a and orders us some nuggets before taking off to somewhere.

I don't really pay attention and I'm still trying to figure out which of my ex partners would hurt me, well Max, but still. I look over at my boyfriend when I notice we stopped at Central Park and got out. He walked over and opened my door, helping me with the food. I followed him over to a grassy area by a lake and we dropped down in the grass to eat. I knew he was giving me space and he knew the park was a good relaxer for me. We ate silently still and I let myself breathe.

"Alexander, you alright?"

I turn to see Magnus looking at the people on little paddle boats and sit my nugget box down on my knee. I turn his face to mine and kiss his luscious lips.

"I love you. I'm just trying to figure it out is all, Magnus. I'm sorry for being quiet."

He smiled and popped a nugget into his mouth, leaning his head against mine.

"I get it. Dr. Blackthorn says Max can come if he wants. You're mom will need to come though, Max isn't 18."

I nod. "I tell them. How are you? I know this has to be hard on you since we're so close and I know I've been distant the past three days."

I hear him take out a breath and sigh. "I know you love me, Alec. That's not a doubt in my mind. I also remember talking with mom and she told me how myexperience made her feel helpless. I'm sure you feel a bit of that since it was your brother and one of your ex's, so I'm alright. Just glad I can be here to help how you need me to."

I kiss him again before pulling back and popping a nugget in my mouth.

"It means a lot that you're here and can help my brother. Please don't doubt how much I love you."

"I won't."

We didn't say much else as we finished the food. When we were finished, I pulled him up so we could throw the lunch in the trash and then I took his hand and led him through on of the many trails through the park that people used to walk and run on. I pulled him close to me and just held him as we walk, occasionally kissing his temple. I pulled him to a boulder and sit down, pulling him between my legs and cupping his face. We don't say anything as I touch my lips to his and a smile is felt as he kisses me back, his arms wrapping around my waist. My fingers find his belt loops and I pull him closer to me, just getting lost in the kiss as our tongues decide they want to play also. When air is needed, I kiss my way to his neck and lightly scrape my teeth along the sensitive area around his pulse point, creating a light moan from the boy in front of me.

"I can't wait till I can get you home, Magnus." I whisper into his ear as I lick the shell.

"Damn, Alec. I love you." He whispers as he brings my lips back to his.

I don't say it back, just hold his head in my right hand as I deepen the kiss, letting my love flow into it and over him. I can feel his emotion, his love, and it sets me on fire as we kiss. I pull back and take in a deep breath and we just stand/sit there. People start walking by and I see a light blush show on his face as he figures out we pretty much devoured each other in the open space of Central Park. I take his hand and we head back to my car. I let him in and then go around to the driver's side when we notice it's time to head to Pandemonium.

I also know it's nearing 3:00 and am nervous about what the surprise it. Whoever is doing the cards, knows my schedule. At least they know someone who knows it anyways. We pull into the lot and I lead Magnus to the back door so I can let everyone in. While I check out the floor with Lucian and the front checking, Magnus usually goes to the office so I give him my keys. He gives me a kiss and I know he watches my ass till he can't see it anymore. Lucian and I are talking about the new people for the week when I hear a scream that sounds an awful lot like my boyfriend. Lucian and I take off for the office and I almost run into Magnus.

"What's wrong?" I ask, turning him to face me.

He just points and I look around him to see a head bowed and a naked tan skinned man in first position in my office. I feel every nerve ending set aflame as look at the man and I know Alec is gone, Alexander is here. I only let the subs call me Alexander because they don't get to know me. Alec is only used by those I deem worthy enough and the fact that Raphael tried to use it already pissed me off. I turned my head to Magnus and I knew he noticed the change. I knew this because I hadn't carried myself like this for him yet. I watched as he dropped down on his knees and his head bent down and I couldn't help but smirk. I knew he was made for me.

I kneel down and tilt his head up. "Good, boy. Lucian call Luke Garroway, his card is in my wallet."

I don't watch my head of security, who pulls my wallet out of the back pocket of my jeans.

My eyes stay on Magnus, who's not moving. "You got to the couch while I take care of him."

"Yes, Alexander."

I stand up first and then Magnus gets up and I wait for him to go to the couch and sit down. His back stays straight and once again, his eyes are downcast. If that fucker in my floor wasn't in this room, I'd have a really hard time not fucking my submissive boyfriend. I knew he was ready when his knees hit the floor, I just hoped he'd tell me soon. I walk over to my desk and open the trick drawer I had on the left. I kept my case of toys here because I didn't want Magnus to get frightened. I take out the bullwhip, knowing it was the only way to get the answers I wanted.

"Mr. Lightwood, I told Luke Garroway an hour."

I just nod, not taking my eyes off the man in my floor. "Thank you Lucian, shut the door."

I don't look at him, but hear the click of the door shutting. I walk over to the man in my floor and walk around him.

"Did you do what I think you did, Santiago? Answer me."

"Yes, Alexander."

I cracked the bull whip over his back and had to focus so I wouldn't run to Magnus. I really hated he had to watch this. "You will explain, now."

"I didn't like that you couldn't play, Alexander. I didn't like that you had someone you fell in love with, Alexander. I wanted to make you sorry and blame your new sub, Alexander."

I cracked the whip once more and then got down to his level. "You will tell Luke Garroway what you did. You will tell him why you did it. You will tell him you need to go to jail for statutory rape. You will be banned from ever coming back to this club. You will never address the master of this club and his partners. You will never address the master's sister, Clarissa Morgenstern, or the master's submissive. Understand, answer me."

"Yes, ALexander."

I get up and roll the whip up, putting it back into the drawer and closing it. I then walk back over to the fucker in my floor.

"You will get up and put some clothes on and then hold position till Luke Garroway gets here, Santiago."

"Yes, Alexander."

I didn't pay the fucker any more mind, just going over to Magnus. I sit on the coffee table in front of my boyfriend and lift his face to mine. "Are you alright?"

He smiles and leans his head on mine. "Yes, Alexander. That was hot, actually."

I chuckle and kiss his lips. "He raped Max. He did the cards and I knew this when I saw him there. I'm sorry you had to see him like that, see me like that."

He cups my face and smiles. "I didn't recognize him. Raphael?"

I nod. "Yes, I use his last name when using my toys. I don't like the whip I used, but it's the only one that will get him to talk. I won't use that on you."

He doesn't say anything, just pulls me to him. I sit next to him and wrap my arms around him. Raphael has gotten back into position at this point and we don't move till Luke gets here with his partner. Lucian brings him back here and Raphael does what he's suppose to. I know one reason he flipped was because I had played with him so long. I should have helped him find another Dom that was able to fulfill what he needed and I didn't do that. I watch as they cuff him and he looks at me.

"I am sorry about your brother, Alexander. I just snapped and quit the medication I was on. One day I will ask his forgiveness, but only after forgiving myself. This is why I was here. I needed to be punished."

I just nod and he leaves with the cops. After a while I hear the bartender say that her and Lucian did all the inventory while I recovered from what happened. They knew about Max of course. Like me, they didn't know which one could've hurt him till today. I did text Izzy because she was with our brother so she could let him know the fucker's with Luke.

I then looked at Magnus, who was looking at me and smiled. "Let's go home."

He smiled and pulled my face to his, kissing my lips. I pulled him closer to me and he straddled my waist, moaning as our tongues danced once more. I loved kissing him and we hadn't done it near enough today. I feel his hands under my shirt and sigh as he starts to move it up. I stop him though before he gets it off and I see the confusion in his eyes, a bit of rejection also.

"There is no way I'm doing anything with taking clothing off here, not yet. There's too much temptation for me. I love you and I will get you home, in my bed, where you will scream my name as I take your dick in my mouth and suck it just the way you like, little one."

I watch as he throws his head back and a moan comes from his mouth. I knew we had to talk about his reaction today and what it meant, but now. Now, I was going to keep my promise to my submissive man. I was taking him home and worshiping his dick, letting him scream my name as he came.

* * *

 _ **And the notes are taken care of! Did you like how it was handled? Did you not? What about Magnus? I want to know thoughts and comments. I love absolutely getting every single thing you guys leave for me! Till next time :)B**_

 _ **GUESTS: As always, thank you! :)B**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Hey all you wonderful people! I hope you've had a good few days. Thank you for all the reviews for the last updates and I'm glad you liked how it was handled. I hope you like this one as most of you have been waiting for this chapter! I will just let you know there is a LEMON in this one! Now one with the chapter :)B**_

 **MAGNUS**

I woke up wrapped up in Alec, laying on his chest as always. The last three days have been hectic with his family and so we hadn't had a chance to really have some time to ourselves. While he was helping his siblings and his mother, I had a chance to talk with Simon about my reaction on Tuesday. I had questions with getting my body and my head on the same path and Simon was someone I knew who could help. I also had been talking with Doctor Blackthorn, but Simon was the one who had gone through an abusive Dom, knew how to get passed it but still have some of the things that people would look at as abusive. I know without a doubt that Alec would never hurt me on purpose. I also know that if he did, he's feel so damn guilty for a long time and I didn't want him to ever feel that way.

Simon had told me some more of his experience with his last Mistress and I knew that girl was a lot like Ragnar and then he told me about meeting Izzy. I feel the smile on my face as I remember his face as he talks about his love and I knew my face lit up like that with Alec. He told me that if I think too much about what could happen, I may lose what will happen. He told me he almost lost Izzy with comparing her to the other girl. Simon also told me that Alec didn't have a relationship since Jem and so a lot of what we were doing was just as new and different for him. Mostly, the best advice he gave me was to let instinct take over when with my boyfriend and to shut my brain off. That if something didn't feel right with the instinct then it wasn't the time yet and Alec would be alright with that.

When I told him about my automatic response with Alexander, he told me that I was more ready than I thought and when I could to let Alex know. I feel my man start to move as his breath changes to let me know he's waking up. I turn my face just enough to kiss his chest so he knows I'm up as well. He starts running his fingers up and down my back and I sigh. I loved these moments. We never talked because Alec took a few minutes to wake up all the way to be ready to face the day. I don't ever complain though, because I get him to myself. I feel his head move just a bit and kiss my hair and I smile, running my fingers over his torso. I loved his abs. The little indents of his stomach just beg to be kissed and touched. He lets out a sigh as little goosebumps raise on his skin as my fingers roll over his bumps.

"Morning, Magnus." I hear him whisper and I know he's ready to talk.

I turn my body and sit a pillow on his chest, my arms folded on it and my head resting so I can see him better and he can see me. "Morning, Alec."

He leans forward and I meet him half way, our lips touching in a light kiss. This was the end of our wake up routine before bathing and doing our own routines before breakfast. He pulls back and I see his need for an answer so I stay still to wait for him. Sometimes he takes a moment because he doesn't want to offend me. I bring my right hand to his cheek and caress it to let him know that he can ask what he wants.

"What was Tuesday?" he whispers, keeping his eyes on mine.

I sigh and give him a small smile. "Instinct. I talked to Simon about it because of his last experience. My subconcious is ready for you, I just have to catch up. He told me to turn my head off and then do what feels right, Alexander."

I see his eyes darken as he takes in what I told him. He rolls us over and I cradle him between my legs on my hips. He leans his head on my chest and I run my fingers through his hair as I let him debate what it is he wants with that information. He pulls back up and his arms are bent to where his elbows are resting on each side of my head.

"What would this entail, really?"

I shrug the best I can. "I'm not sure. I don't think we'll know till it gets to that point. I do know I want to know what making love feels like. I want to know the act without the force. I want to know what it means for someone who loves me, and me him, to do those things together. I'm just not real sure when. May I suggest something, Alexander?"

He nods, kissing my nose. "Always."

I smile at him as his eyes are once again looking into mine. "Just go with the flow. If I'm into something, add to it and if I ask to stop, stop. If I don't, don't."

He nods and kisses me lightly. "We should shower. I want to spend the day with you and only you, Magnus."

I know my smile lights up his face because his is lighting up his when he looks back at me. I bring his mouth back to mine and kiss his lips. "Can we disappear? Go to your grandmother's?"

He nods and kisses me once more. "You shower and then I will since you take longer to dress. While you're getting ready, I'll get food and drink."

I feel his lips touch my forehead before he gets out of bed so I can get to the bathroom. He pulls me to him before I can leave the room and kisses me once more.

"I love you, little one."

I smile. "I love you, Alec."

He gives me my blue skinnies and I head to the bathroom. I shut the door and turn on the water, doing my business as it heats up. I drop my pants and take my toothbrush, brushing my teeth as I step into the spray. I quickly do that and sit the brush on the sink so I can wash. Knowing I really want to be with Alexander, I make quick work in the shower as I once again use his soap and shampoo. I loved smelling him on my skin just as much as he did. I turn the water off and dry my body so I can get the jeans up. After buttoning the jeans, I open the door and run the towel over my hair as I go back to Alec's room.

"What jeans, baby?"

I smile because he doesn't ask me that often and go to his closet. I know which ones I want him to wear because they're my favorite. I pull his pair of denim, holy boot cuts and give them to him. He nods and goes to the bathroom as I sit down as his makeshift vanity that he let me put in here. I put my contacts in and blink my eyes to get them used to the lens. I have been lazy with them given the crazy three days. I smile at my reflection and get to work on my hair. I take out some bright blue chalk and apply it to my hair, putting my v neck white, three quarter length shirt carefully over it. I then add the glitter spray gel and make sure my hair is spikey as usual.

I open up my makeup box and open the box, taking out my liquid liner, not wanting the shadow today. I add a thick line to the top lit and point it out like a cat's eye to give the illusion. I then grab some gloss and lightly take it to my lips. I smile as Alec appears in the mirror, leaning on the door frame. I take out my necklaces and add those, knowing he likes those, my eyes not leaving his. He walks over and I watch him while I put my earrings in their holes down the shell. He takes his favorite ring, a goth style with a big red jewel in the middle, and puts it on my left middle finger. I then watch as he places my other rings where he wants them and then pulls me up.

"So fucking gorgeous." he whispers as he kisses me.

"You're not so bad yourself, Alexander." I whisper as we pull back.

He smiles and leads me into the living room where he picks up the basket for food, the blanket folded where it slips through the handles so it's easier to carry it. We walk out of his apartment and he can't take my hand till he locks up since everyone seems to have left already. I push the buttons for the elevator so we don't have to let go of each other and then we head to the car. After we get in and start to head out, we talk about a lot of things. Alec explains how we'll have to add to the contract soon and I nod, understanding why. He wants me to know what his limits are so that I still have independence and what he will not be able to control, so to speak. I did ask him why Raphael did what he did.

"Raphael and I didn't have a contract, never did. I didn't realize that he was that far in when I met you. If I did, then I would have helped him find a Dom that could take over. One of a good Dom's responsibility is to make sure the sub's are taken care of whether you fall for them or not. The level of trust on both parties made this just as much my fault as his. I have explained this to Max, letting him know that when I forgive myself I will ask it of him."

We park before I can answer and we get out of the car. I take his hand as he carries the basket again and stop so he has to also. He looks at me and I walk up to him. "I get it. Raphael could have done it differently though. He shouldn't have gone after Max. I didn't plan on you either, but I do understand why he felt betrayed and didn't know how to handle it. Your brother doesn't blame you, Alexander."

He smiles and nods before turning to lead me through the trees. We come to the hill we haven't visited in weeks and I help him with the blanket. He lays down and I lay with him. He pulls me to him and I sigh as we cuddle together just being together. I feel his fingers running through my hair and a moan escapes as he starts to pull it just a tad harder than he usually does. I look up at him to see his eyes a darker blue and lean forward, kissing his lips. He lets me have control for just a moment or two before turning us over.

I let him lay me back and my legs open up to welcome his hip against mine. When airs needed, he trails his lips down my neck and I wrap my fingers in his hair to hold him close to my skin. I feel his fingers on my skin as he starts to bring my shirt up. I lean up just enough for him to get the fabric off and then lay back as his lips and fingers start to leave a fiery trail over my skin. I move my hand to the bottom of his shirt, wanting to feel his skin. He pulls back so I can get the shirt off and then we both moan as his chest hits mine, the feelings of euphoria starting to building within me. I feel his tongue come out and flick my nipple, causing my back to arch into him. As his lips got lower, my moans got louder.

"Magnus, look at me."

I tilt my head to see his eyes looking into mine. He takes the button on my jeans and opens them with is mouth, undoing the buttons where the zipper would usually sit. I keep my eyes on his as he trails his tongue back up my torso, plunging it into my mouth. He sucks on my tongue and I moan into his mouth at the sensation. He moves my hands up above my head and his lips trail to my ear.

"Leave them. If it's too much, touch me. Only if it's too much." he whispers as he slowly moves back down my body.

"Yes, Alexander." I pant out as he dips his tongue into my navel on the way back down.

He digs his nails into my hip and I raise them as that's the signal for me to let him take my jeans down. I feel the fabric as it slowly slides down my legs, having had my shoes off since we started.

"Mmmm, darling." I moan as his fingers trail up my legs, his tongue leading them.

He stops as my knees and taps so I can bend them.

"Fuck…." I call out as he bites the underside of my left knee, which he hadn't done before.

He just smiles into my skin and then slowly kissed up the inside of my left thigh. He doesn't go where I need him though, instead...he repeats on the right leg.

"Alexander." I moan as my back arches as he makes his way up my thigh.

I feel his breath on my sensitive skin around my dick and I look down to see his eyes looking at mine. He keeps his eyes on mine as he wraps his fingers around my shaft, slowly pumping at first.

"Mmmm, feels so….good, Alexander." I moan, knowing he likes to hear me.

I watch as he comes back up to me and his lips barely touch mine. "Can I try something?"

I keep my eyes on his and nod, "I trust you, Alexander."

He plunges his tongue into my mouth to kiss me as his his hand starts to quicken on my cock. He moves back down and holds my hip down with one hand he licks my precum, lightly sucking on my tip.

"So, so good." I pants as he licks the vein on the underside of my dick.

He doesn't suck too far down, but he licks me like an ice cream cone. I get so into it that I don't realize he's moved till I feel his tongue at my opening.

"Hot fucking, damn, shit….Alexander." I call out.

He pulls back and blows on my wet opening, and I'm turning to goo under him. He keeps his right hand pumping me as I spread my legs wider for his tongue to rim my opening. My back arches as I feel his tongue going in and out of me and it's amazing. I don't even know the sounds coming out of my mouth, just feel so damn good.

"More, please...please, Alec." I moan as it's beginning to become too much.

He comes up to me and holds three fingers to my lips. I keep my eyes on his and as I poke my tongue out and wrap it around his fingers. I watch his eyes roll as he moans when I suck his fingers into my mouth. He keeps his eyes on mine as he pulls them back out and brings his lips to mine. We lightly kiss as he runs his index finger around the tightened muscle. He gets me relaxed and I deepen the kiss as he pushes the first finger through. When I need air, Alec moves his lips down my jaw.

"Make love to me, Alexander." I moan, wanting so much more than his finger.

He pulls back and I see the question in his eyes. I lean my head up and touch my forehead to his. "Please, Alexander. Show me how it's supposed to be."

He kisses me again as he adds his second finger. "Undo my pants, Magnus."

I nod and move my hands, trying to keep my concentration on his pants as he finds my prostate. He smiles as I falter and continue to run his fingers over that spot, adding the third finger. I bring my legs up and push his jeans down with my feet till he's able to kick them off. When he pulls back, he moves his fingers.

"It may hurt since we didn't bring anything."

I nod and put my hands back above my head. "I trust you."

He leans down as he gets in position and slowly starts to push his way into my body. I makes sure to breath in and out, staying relaxed as he finally gets all the way in. He stalls and brings a hand up to mine over my head. He moves them and puts them in his hair. "Touch me, Magnus."

I don't need telling twice and wrap my arms around him.

"Move, please, move…." I moan as my arms go under his and wrap around him with my fingers holding onto his shoulders. He starts out slow and as the pain turns to pleasure, I start to move with him.

"More, please….Alexander, more." I don't really know what I need, just that I need it.

Alec pushes up a bit and moves a hand under my left thigh, pushing the thigh up till it touches my torso.

"FUCK YES!" I scream as he twists his hip and his cock hits my spot.

He just smirks and moves us to where he can start to pound into me with abandon. We do nothing but move, our thrusts becoming faster, harder. The sounds coming out of our mouths spur me on with abandon. I know he's not going all out because it's our first time. What I do know is that he's making love to me, with me. We're just Alec and Magnus, not a Dom or sub, but two men who love each other wholeheartedly. I feel his hand wrap around me and my back arches.

"I can feel it, I'm close." I pant.

He leans his forehead to mine. "Let go, little one."

And I do, screaming his name as I let go. He keeps his thrusts as I ride out my orgasm and when he finally lets himself go as well. I wrap him up in my arms and his head goes to my chest. I had never felt like this before. As we calm down, Alec moves and lays next to me.

I roll over and kiss his lips. "I love you so much, Alexander Lightwood."

He smiles. "I love you too, Magnus Bane."

He pulls me to him and I lay on his stomach. He takes his shirt and cleans up our mess before wrapping his arms around me. I feel his hand under my chin and I tilt my head to look at him, a smile on my face.

"Thank you."

I move and kiss him. "Thank you. I'm hungry."

He laughs and we sit up. "I'm sure you are. I did bring some water also."

I take the water and the sandwich as we sit, cuddled together, and eat our lunch while just enjoying the fact that our relationship just reached the last hurdle we had to cross.

* * *

 ** _FINALLY! We are reaching the end, sadly. Thank you to everyone that's been with me and my busy times with this one. I'm so very glad you all like this one! Please remember to comment and leave thoughts and questions, I love reading them. :)B_**

 ** _Also, I think only one chapter and then an epilogue left. It may just be the epilogue though as decisions were made that needed to, obviously. They have talked about Magnus and redoing the contract so nothing really left on that part. Just a head's up. :)B_**

 ** _GUESTS: As always, thank you and I'm glad you guys love it :)B_**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Hey everyone! I am so thankful and happy for each and everyone of you readers. This is the last chapter and I am so happy I stuck with it. I had thought there would be an epilogue, but I really don't think it was needed after all. I like how this ended and I hope you do as well. :)B**_

 **ALEC**

Stepping into the shower, I think about the last three weeks. Magnus and I have been together for about four months and all the hurdles have been jumped. Ragnor has pretty much finally left us alone, Max was getting over what happened with Raphael, my mother and I were on the mend, and the best one...Magnus let me make love to him. I think about our first time on the hill at my grandmother's house all the time. Since then, we've stepped up the bedroom time. He hasn't let me tie him up or anything like that, but we have found out that he likes sex just as rough as I do without the toys and straps. We have also found out that he really likes it when I dig my nails into his hips or when I spank his ass.

I shake my head to get him out of it so I can get ready for work. Magnus' mother has asked for him tonight since they have both been busy with me and Nate, let alone her working. I let him go because I knew that relationship was a bit more important than he going to work with me. I take my shampoo and pour a fair amount into my hand, scrubbing my scalp. I lean my head down, watching as the soapy water run down the drain. I sigh as I take my rag and lather it up, washing my body so I can get out. I rinse off quickly and wrap a towel around my waist. I step in front of the sink and brush my teeth before grabbing my razor and shaving the shadow I have had since last night.

I open the door and go to my room, smiling to myself as I hear the girls picking on Jace in the living room. I shut my door and walk to my closet, taking out my black slacks and slipping into them. I button them up and then pull down my dark blue button up, slipping my arms through. I roll my sleeves to my elbows and then button my shirt, leaving the top two undone. I put my phone and wallet in my pockets and then slipped my boots on before grabbing my keys. I walk down to the living room to see the girls dog piling on Jace and Simon laughing on the couch. I fold my arms and lean against the wall as I watch them. Those four out of five people were some of the best family anyone could ask for and if Magnus was here, everything would be as it should be. We still had a bit to go before asking him to live with me as I wanted us to have our own place when that time came. They see me and Jace quickly gets up, running his hand through his hair.

I just chuckle and walk to the door. "See you guys later. I'll text when I'm on the way."

They call out good bye as I shut the door. I push the button to the elevator and get in, heading to my car. When I get in, I quickly drive to the club. I pull in to see Lucian, Seth, Carol, and our new tender Aline waiting on me. I get out of the car and walk up, unlocking the door so they can get in and get everything finished. Our servers didn't get here for another hour because they didn't have as much to do with setting up the night. I unlock the office door and leave my wallet and keys in our safe, taking out the keys for the rooms and closets. I shut and lock the door for the office, another key with the ones I have, and head to the bar. I open up the closets and safe so the girls can put their purses in and then go to the front.

"How's everything?" I ask, leaning against the counter.

"We stocked the contracts last night and I brought up more masks also so we should be set." Lucian replies.

"Front door's all good, Mr. Lightwood."

I turn to Seth and nod. We put him at the door so I wouldn't have to look at him mostly. He was good at holding down the line, though, so he was alright with it.

"Good, let me know if anything happens, boys."

I hear "Yes, Mr. Lightwood." as I walk to make sure the alcohol is alright. I walk up to the bar once again and lean against it. "Stocked?"

"Yes, Mr. Lightwood. Maia stocked it last night for me."

"Good, I'm gonna unlock the rooms. Gretchen, the new girl, is on her own tonight. Help her."

The girls nod and I walk off. I unlock all the doors and make sure nothing is broken before heading back to my office for a moment. I sit back and lean on the chair, taking a breather before everything is open. I really hated that Magnus wasn't here tonight.

I take out my phone and push the text icon. "Miss you, little one. My house later?"

I didn't know if he'd want me at his so he could be with his mother. I sit my phone down and sigh, playing with the keys. I hear my phone beep and pick it up.

 _ **"I'll meet you at yours. Let me know. Love and miss you too, Alexander."**_

A moan leaves my body as he uses my whole name. I love him whispering and calling out my name, my whole name. I get up before I have another problem, knowing we're starting to open and I need to be at my table. I sit down just as people start to come in and text Magnus with ** _a love you and see you tonight_**. I keep a steady eye on the crowd, thankful that it's busy. I lay my head back and sigh, just letting the atmosphere run through me. I don't have my mask on tonight because I needed to let everyone know who I was. I wasn't playing so I didn't have the mask. It was a new thing we started to kind of help the ones that may be uncomfortable their first time here, especially if they didn't have a play partner or something of the sort.

I am so thankful when I hear last call and make my last round. I walk down the hall and hit the buzzer to let the people who may be in there know that it's time to close. I then get back to the front and check on the open room. That room empties pretty quickly and Seth goes to check the rooms for me while I lock the door to keep people out, but to where we could let the stragglers out. I go back to the office so I can do the nights paperwork and take the money from the servers. I hear a knock and look up to see the new girl with Maia and Shelby. They all walk in and I gesture to Maia to wait for last. She nods and I take the new girls first, asking how she thought she did.

"It was alright. Everyone was a big help, Mr. Lightwood."

I smile. "That's good. Mr. Lewis is here tomorrow with Miss Lightwood, so I won't see you till next week."

She smiles and walks out. I quickly countdown Shelby and then Maia walks up with her money.

"How did she do?" I ask as I could her bills.

"She did real well, Mr. Lightwood. Picked up everything quickly."

I nod and put the money in the bag. "Alright, see you next week."

She nods and I take out my phone, Lucian poking in to let me know they were finished and walking out with the girls.

"On my way." I send to both Izzy and Magnus and then get up to lock everything.

I quickly lock everything up and then head back to the office to switch keys and pick up my wallet. As I lock the door to the building, my phone beeps. It's Magnus and it makes me smile as I open up his message. _**"I made my choice, see you at the apartment."**_

I furrow my brow, trying to figure out what exactly he chose. I quickly get into the car and drove through the night drop off for the money and then head home. As I park, I smile as I see Magnus car parked next to mine. I get up and lock up, making my way up the elevator. I open the door to see no one up and figure Magnus is already in my room. I lock the front door and go to my room, which had the door closed. I open the door and stop. My desk lamp was on, the only light in the room, and a Magnus in my bed. And when I say he's in my bed, I mean he's got his wrists inside straps that are attached to the headboard, his body on full view, and a flogger laying across his ab muscles with a bright green blindfold. I swallow as he looks at me, his contacts still in.

"Come get me, Alexander."

I feel the growl as it erupts from my chest and I quickly get my clothing off my body. I crawl up the bed and kiss the man strapped to my bed, bruising his lips. I pull back and look at him. "Yes?"

"Yes, Alexander." he whispers.

I lightly run my fingers over his skin, feeling the shivers run through his body as I took the fabric with his flogger. I keep my eyes on his as I slowly put the fabric over his head and then cover his pretty little eyes. I feel him taking in deep breaths, trying to get used to the sense taken away from him. I take the flogger in my hand and stand up, making sure he knows I'm still there as I touch his skin.

"Safe word to stop is Red, understand. Answer me." I command as I run the straps of the flogger over the man on my bed.

"Yes, Alexander."

"Good boy, just relax. I'll take care of you."

I don't say anything as I run the straps over his body to get him used to me using it before I really got into it. I could feel my dick harden as I watch him move, his cock at attention for me. I run the instrument down and as a moan comes out of my submissives lips, I crack it a tiny bit over his calf muscle.

"Damn, Alexander." He pants as I move the straps to a different spot.

I run it around his hips and down his other leg, cracking it against his other shin and causing him to call out. "Fuck, darling."

I just smirk as I watch him come undone under me. I bring the leather back up and crack it to where it hits both nipples at the same time and his body arches as much as it can off the bed, a deep, gutteral moan erupting from my man. I lean down by his ear and sigh. "Like that, like me with all the control don't you. You're my little bitch, little one. Only I can make you feel like this."

"Oh, yes...Alexander, please. More, please." he pants as I lean back up.

I kiss his lips, letting our tongues dance. I curve my fingers and let my nails leave trails down his torso, a scream of pleasure coming out of Magnus. I lean back up and crack the leather a bit rougher and he's coming completely undone. I throw the damn thing in the floor and get between this legs, knowing he already prepped himself. I plunge into him and we both scream in delight as I start to pound into the man under me. I lick my lips as I watch his cock leak at the pleasure running through his nerves, giving his ass a hard slap.

"FUCK, MORE...HARDER, ALEXANDER."

"That's right, scream my name, beg for it, little one."

"Please, sir, please….fuck me so fucking harder. show me what a little bitch I am, show me who I belong too….ALEXANDER."

I had hit his prostate as he screamed and begged for me, twisting my hips as I pulled all the way out before pushing all the way back in. I could feel him getting close as I pounded the hell out of his tender hole. I leaned down and bit his pulse point, creating more screams to come from the man. I kiss up to his ear and smile.

"Come, little one, come now."

I lean back and smirk as he comes, watching the streams shoot out and pound him into submission. I let myself go once he's finished and thrust till I can't anymore. Before I can rest, I get up and get out my oils and a rag. I clean us up and then sit beside him. I take the blindfold off and smile at him as I undo his straps. I take my hands and use one on each of his wrists, rubbing the oils in so his skin will stay smooth. We don't take our eyes off each other till I finish and I lean down to kiss him lightly.

"I love you."

"I love you."

I lay beside him and we turn so we can see each other. "Are you alright?" I whisper.

He nods. "More than alright, Alec. I love you so damn much and this is the best choice I think I will ever make. It's you, only you."

I smile and lean over to him. "Only you, little one."

I pulled him to me and he lays his head on my chest. As I run my fingers through his hair I smile, thinking about what it took to get here. I am so glad that fate gave me this man, that fate gave me to him, and from now on I knew that no matter what we'd have each other. And with that….I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 ** _Hope you liked the story and I am considering a new one, but Harry Potter. I hope you read it, if not..that's fine also. I won't start it for a bit though because I'm finally getting my girls home! Don't forget to leave any comments below as I love reading what you guys think! Till next time :)B_**

 ** _GUEST: Thank you for the reviews and I hope you liked the story since you asked for it :)B_**


End file.
